Mission : impossible !
by FireRox
Summary: -Son nom est …- "Pas Rogue, je t’en supplie, tout mais pas Rogue !" -Barty Croupton Jr. -Sidéré. Harry ne voulait pas le croire. Lui, son père ? Pas ce traître, ce Mangemort vendu corps et âme à Voldemort !- ABANDONNEE cause manque de motivation ...
1. Ch1 : Horreur et Damnation !

_(L'histoire débute à la fin du 4ème Tome. Petits changements en perspective : Barty Croupton Jr n'a pas été "embrassé" par les Détraqueurs, grâce au Véritasérum, le Ministère a innocenté Sirius Black et reconnu Peter Pettigrew comme Mangemort. Une liste de Mangemorts a été établie, parmi lesquels figurent Lucius Malfoy. Barty Croupton Jr a été envoyé à Azkaban, dans une cellule particulière, loin des autres prisonniers, en raison de son extrême dangerosité. Harry vit donc avec son parrain, et même si la vie n'est pas toujours facile pour un ancien criminel, ils voyagent à travers le pays, à la recherche de personnes ayant connu James et Lily. Bien entendu, Ron et Hermione les accompagnent.)_

**Chapitre 1 : Horreur et damnation !**

- Harry ! Debout ! On arrive à Godric Hollow's !

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Hermione avait déjà enfilé son manteau, Ron semblait avoir le mal de mer, et Sirius discutait avec Stan Rocade. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil dans le Magicobus, avec toutes ces secousses et ces arrêts brutaux. Quand enfin il se décida à revenir à la réalité, la bus s'était arrêté.

Tous les 4 descendirent, puis inspectèrent les environs.

- Pas de Mangemorts en vue, Harry ! C'est plutôt bon signe ! lança Sirius joyeusement.

Ce dernier s'était transformé depuis sa remise en liberté. Il semblait redevenu le jeune homme souriant et espiègle d'autrefois, même si parfois son regard se perdait dans le vide, comme transporté dans ses souvenirs.

- Allez ! En route ! Bienvenue, Harry, chez tes parents !

Godric Hallow's était en effet le village où s'était déroulé la tragédie qui causa la perte temporaire de Lord Voldemort. Harry avait ressenti dès le début des vacances le besoin de venir se recueillir sur leurs tombes, et d'observer où il avait passé une infime partie de son enfance.

_(Je ne vais pas vous faire une description de ses sentiments devant la tombe, pour information, lisez le tome 7 ! )_

Après être sortis du cimetière, ils parcoururent le village à la recherche du cottage Potter.

Devant eux se dressaient les ruines de ce qui semblait avoir été un petit manoir sans prétention.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration afin de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler devant son filleul.

Harry s'approcha du portail délabré, qui, à sa grande surprise, s'ouvrit largement devant lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tes parents avaient ensorcelé ce portail afin que seuls les membres de la famille ou les amis puissent le traverser. Ou les gardiens du secret ... ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Ron et Hermione étaient restés en arrière, ayant compris que seuls Harry et son parrain pouvaient accéder à la maison.

Harry entra dans le couloir, désespérément vide, sale, et pourtant empli d'herbes folles. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les fissures et le trou béant qu'avait laissé le sort mortel du mage noir. Sirius le laissa monter à l'étage, préférant revoir le salon où il avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Harry avait trouvé la chambre de ses parents au fond du couloir. En entrant, il remarqua qu'elle avait été épargnée par le temps et les intempéries, comme protégée par un charme. Il laissa son regard errer parmi les photos tapissant les murs, où il pouvait se voir, lui et ses parents, son parrain, heureux et libres. Soudain, un éclair bleu traversa la pièce. Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à affronter un Mangemort. Mais nul ne se tenait derrière lui. Il était seul dans la chambre, et la lumière semblait vouloir lui indiquer un tiroir de la table de chevet. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha prudemment, et l'ouvrit, pour découvrir une enveloppe irradiant de lumière. Perplexe, il tourna le papier, pour y remarquer avec surprise le nom du destinataire : "Harry Potter" !

Il fouilla dans le tiroir dans l'espoir d'y découvrir d'autres indices ou objets, mais la lettre était son seul propriétaire. Tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas un piège de Voldemort, il tournait et retournait l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, qui semblait s'alourdir au fil du temps.

Se décidant soudain, il l'ouvrit prudemment, les mains tremblantes, et ne découvrit qu'une seule page, signée … Lily. Les yeux emplis de larmes, il mit un certain temps avant de commencer sa lecture.

_Très cher Harry, mon fils,_

_Si tu lis ce message, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Désolée pour le côté sinistre et glauque !_

Harry eut un léger sourire devant cette phrase. Même dans les moments les plus désespérés, sa mère n'avait rien perdu de sa joie de vivre.

_Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que Peter Pettigrew est notre gardien du secret, aussi si jamais il nous était arrivé malheur, il en a l'entière responsabilité._

Quelle ironie de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à venir visiter cette maison ! Que de malheurs dont Sirius aurait été exempté !

_Ensuite, et c'est pour cela principalement que j'écris cette lettre, il me faut avouer un secret dont personne n'a la connaissance._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important pour que sa mère se sente obligée d'en laisser une trace ?

_J'ai aimé ton père plus que tout autre au monde, mais il n'était pas le premier. J'ai honte de t'écrire cela, mais il faut que tu le saches, s'il y a un espoir, un seul, alors fais ce que je vais te demander, je t'en supplie._

Entendant un bruit en dessous, Harry fut interrompu dans sa lecture.

- Sirius ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, je recherchais juste une ancienne photo que tes parents gardaient dans leur buffet.

Harry, rassuré, reprit sa lecture, même si un certain malaise venait de s'insinuer en lui.

_Harry, chéri … James n'est pas ton père._

Les mots qu'il avait tant redoutés s'étalaient sous ses yeux. James ? Pas son père ? Non, s'était impossible ! (Nda : sans rapport aucun avec un certain film où un fils retrouve son père o) Il continua sa lecture, bouleversé par cette révélation.

_Je lui ai caché, il n'en sait rien. J'ai retardé la grossesse avec un sort, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur l'identité du père. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, je n'aurais jamais pu faire une telle chose. Pardonne moi de t'avoir menti._

« Peu m'importe, pensa Harry, je ne l'ai pas connu assez longtemps pour t'en vouloir, Maman. »

_Tu dois te demander pour qui j'ai pris tous ces risques._

« Un peu, oui ! Si je peux retrouver mon père, avoir un vrai père, ce serait merveilleux ! »

_Au fait, si tu te demandes pourquoi tu ressembles tellement à James, c'est que j'ai lancé un sort de Camouflage à ta naissance, afin de ne pas alarmer nos amis, et surtout lui-même ! Encore désolée si on te l'a répété souvent !_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Merlin, quels ennuis et quelles nombreuses remarques stupides j'aurais pu éviter ! » Ignorant la tentative délibérée de sa mère de détourner la « conversation », il reprit le décodage de la lettre.

_C'était un jeune homme intelligent, sensible, mignon …_

« Oh non, elle veut délibérément esquiver la transition au nom ! »

_J'essaye de me déculpabiliser, tu comprends ?_

« Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir ce que j'allais penser ? » sourit Harry, amusé malgré lui par l'attitude de sa mère.

_Je suis sortie avec lui pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il change subitement, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Quand je vois ce qu'il est devenu, mon horreur n'en est que plus grande._

« Mon père est un Mangemort ou une ordure ? » pensa Harry, horrifié. « Rogue ? Non, impossible, pas LUI ! »

_Son nom est …_

« Pas Rogue, je t'en supplie, tout mais pas Rogue ! »

_Barty Croupton Jr._

Abasourdi. Sidéré. Suffoqué. Harry ne voulait pas le croire. Lui, son père ? Non, pas ce traître, ce sale Mangemort vendu corps et âme à Voldemort, celui qui l'aurait donné avec la plus grande joie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui … a essayé de le tuer ? Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible, cette lettre était fausse, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !

_Je suppose que tu ne dois pas connaître ce nom, sache seulement qu'il était rallié au Mage Noir._

Non, non, non, pas lui !

_Je t'adresse donc une ultime requête Harry : retrouve le, montre lui cette lettre, si tu le peux transforme le, fais le revenir. S'il est mort, ou s'il a disparu, essaye seulement de savoir qui il a été avant de se tourner du mauvais côté. _

_Excuse moi encore pour cette révélation, mais tu te devais de savoir. Je n'aurais pu partir sans te le dire. Il n'en a jamais rien su, ne le blâme donc pas pour son absence durant ces années._

_Adieu Harry, sois fort et brave, autant que tous tes parents. Je t'embrasse sans pouvoir te toucher, mais sache que je te vois de là où je me trouve._

_Ta mère qui t'aime, Lily._

Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à voir la réalité en face. Barty Croupton, son père … Et pour sa mère, il allait devoir le lui avouer ! Quelle horreur, quelle honte … Il haït sa mère pendant un instant pour cette lettre, puis recouvra ses esprits. Après tout, sa mère ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aider n'est-ce pas ? Une petite visite à Azkaban, une seule, et tout serait terminé.

- Harry ? Tes amis sont dehors seuls, il faudrait peut-être penser à ne pas les laisser se décomposer sur place !

- J'arrive Sirius !

Harry descendit précipitamment, emportant la lettre avec lui.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien de personnel, mentit Harry.


	2. Ch2 : Décision

_Salut ! Désolée pour la brièveté du chapitre, mais avec les révisions de cette semaine, je n'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup !!_

_Merci pour les reviews, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir, vu que l'histoire se centre sur un personnage (trop) peu connu._

_**DiagonAlley :**__Ce chapitre répond à ta question ____ Bonne année à toi aussi !!_

_**Yaoi Gravi Girl**__ : Non, ce ne sera pas Lily et Barty, mais je me demande avec qui Barty va avoir cette fameuse romance ! That is the question !_

_Du coup, voilà, je me retrouve avec un grand mystère : Qui Barty va-t-il choisir ? Je pensais à Hermione (même caractère que Lily, en plus Harry le détesterait pour ça oui je suis sadique :D), ou Tonks (bon, les puristes de Lupin me trucideraient), Narcissia (mais je vois pas comment la faire apparaître :S), ou un personnage fictif (bien que je n'aime pas trop inventer, ça me décale de l'histoire de JK Rowling)_

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? A vous de choisir donc, et encore merci !! pluche !_

**Chapitre 2 : Décision**

Une semaine avait passé, et Harry ne se décidait toujours pas à exaucer le dernier vœu de sa mère.

Que faire ? Il avait songé plus d'une fois à se jeter un sortilège d'oubli, afin de ne plus se torturer avec cette grande question : « Dois-je oui ou non avouer à ce traître assassin la vérité ? »

Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, pas même à Sirius, car il connaissait le grand respect que celui-ci avait pour Lily. Il n'aurait certainement pas supporté ce … crime de sa meilleure amie.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous remarqué un changement dans le comportement de Harry. Il semblait absent, préoccupé. Mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Une semaine avait donc passé sans pour autant arriver à une décision concrète. Car, bien évidemment, si Croupton était réellement son père, il ne pouvait le laisser enfermé à Azkaban. Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais permis.

A force de tourner et retourner ce problème dans tous les sens, il finissait par se demander pourquoi Croupton avait changé à ce point. Et, inconsciemment, il ressentait de la pitié, pitié qui se transformait rapidement en haine. Il le haït d'avoir abandonné sa mère, de l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seule, de l'avoir obligé à vivre dans la traîtrise. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait conscience d'avoir un père, une sensation perdue depuis 14 ans.

Harry était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées, relisant pour la millième fois la lettre de sa mère, qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione entrer dans la chambre de l'hôtel où ils s'étaient établis la veille. Il n'avait pas également l'intention de marmonner celles-ci à voix haute, si bien qu'il fit un immense bond lorsque Hermione prononça son nom.

- Harry ? Ce qui est écrit sur cette lettre …

- Hermione !

Son cœur battait à la chamade. « Elle l'a vu. Elle sait. Elle le dira à Sirius, à Ron … » Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'indigne, hurle, attire ses compagnons de voyage … Il retenait son souffle, présentant le pire.

- Que vas-tu faire pour ton père ? dit-elle simplement

Soulagement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je …

Sa voix se bloqua, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en pensant à ce qu'avait dû endurer sa mère lors de l'écriture de la lettre.

- Je ne le dirais à personne, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et je t'aiderai, sois en sûr !

- Merci, répondit-il sincèrement.

Harry se reprit, chassant larmes et ressentiment. C'était son père, il avait une alliée, et pas la moindre. Il allait accomplir le dernier souhait de sa mère, et il ne serait pas seul.


	3. Ch3 : Visite

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE TERMINE !!!**

_Coucou ! Désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à finir le chapitre (j'ai honte ( ) à cause 1/ des révisions et des de devoirs 2/ de la fête d'anniversaire des 18 ans d'une amie ) pour laquelle je me suis couchée à 5h du mat' hier !!! Je finirais ce chapitre certainement dans 2/3 jours, le temps que 1/ les profs se calment 2/ que ma tête arrête de bourdonner ! XD_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment du bien !! Merci encore !_

_**Ewilan Potter :**__Merci ) ! Tinquiète pas, ça devrait aller entre Harry et son papounet (à moins que je sombre dans une dépression d'ici quelque temps lol). Par contre, si t'as des idées pour le nouveau perso, je suis prenante, j'en ai plein (et c un gros problème, j'arrive pas à choisir !!) Bsx_

_**Naruto194 :**__Barty et Tonks, j'y réfléchis !! Je crois que je vais faire un sondage, il me faut plus de reviews pour décider qui sera avec qui ! Alors donnez votre avis, c'est vous qui voyez ! (comme dirait l'autre XD)_

_**Loveremus :**__(ah oui d'après le pseudo je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre Barty et Tonks nan ? ;) ) Merki, et oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu :D_

_**Perfection-RatEe :**__Ouiiiiii vive Barty (enfin David Tennant lol) !!! Essaye de regarder Doctor Who, tu vas aimer !! En plus, il porte des tites lunettes sexy (mmmmmm bave) (oui j'aime les hommes avec des lunettes :D)_

_Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favori, ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimée ! XD_

_Bisous et encore DSL pour le non-finissage du chapitre !_

_pluche !_

**_ Chapitre maintenant terminé, mais j'ai pas eu le coeur d'effacer la preuve de mon délirium suite à la fête ! Merci à perfection-RatEe pour la review en cours de finissage, et t'inquiète pas, Docteur Who est trrrès mal doublé sur France 4, je l'ai pas non plus mais je regrette pas !!! (Le Christmas Special était trop triste :( Pauvre Docteur !) _**

**Chapitre 3 : Visite**

Deux semaines avaient encore passées. Deux semaines à préparer un plan qui leur permettrait de libérer son père.

Plan qui avait été rendu d'autant plus facile que le Ministère de la Magie, en raison de nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts, avait autorisé temporairement l'utilisation de la baguette magique à tous les enfants, adolescents et anciens criminels repentis.

Plan établi d'autant plus aisément de par la présence d'Hermione, qui semblait être passée Maître en coups tordus et projets hors-la-loi, si bien qu'elle ne souffrait plus d'aucune comparaison avec les jumeaux Weasley en matière de détournement de sorts et d'objets anodins.

Plan pourtant extrêmement dangereux, car s'il ratait, il les enverrait directement à l'endroit de son exécution.

Cependant ni Hermione ni Harry ne laissait paraître une quelconque peur. Au contraire, pour éviter que la crainte les fasse reculer, ils rivalisaient d'audace et augmentaient leur magie sans le montrer à Sirius et Ron, et surtout pas à Dumbledore.

Harry savait pourtant que Dumbledore aurait été une aide précieuse, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que d'autres personnes que lui et Hermione ne soient au courant, pour le secret de sa mère. D'ailleurs, il s'était entraîné au sort d'oubli, afin qu'Hermione ne soit pas mise en cause dans l'évasion prochaine de Barty Croupton … son père … Il avait encore du mal à prononcer ces mots, mais il se forçait à ne pas y penser, laissant juste les mots de sa mère le guider.

_Retrouve le, montre lui cette lettre, si tu le peux transforme le, fais le revenir._

« Oui Maman, je suis prêt, nous sommes prêts, nous allons le sauver ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Croupton à Drago Malfoy, et il se surprit lui-même à vouloir l'aider pour sauver Malfoy, comme si cet acte pouvait le faire revenir, le transformer également.

En effet, après l'arrestation de son père, Malfoy avait quitté l'Angleterre, apparemment sans laisser d'indication sur sa destination. Dumbledore leur avait confié qu'il avait tenté de tuer un des Mangemorts qui constituait la garde fidèle de Voldemort, et s'en était tiré par miracle. Depuis, Harry s'imaginait Malfoy, rongé de remords, parcourant le monde en réalisant ses erreurs. Si Malfoy avait changé, pourquoi pas Croupton ? « Oui, tout est possible, si on y met un peu de courage. » Et la volonté de Harry s'était renforcée. Son père serait libre, et il pourrait occuper une place demeurée vide pendant si longtemps.

Le jour était enfin arrivé. Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pensant et repensant au plan, à ses conséquences, à ses failles. Mais plus question d'hésiter à présent. Hermione était déjà sur le pas de sa porte, tenant les potions dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

- Prêt Harry ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il hocha la tête, sentant une légère contraction dans son ventre, comme s'il allait affronter la plus grande équipe de Quidditch du monde, et que seul le vainqueur aurait droit à la clémence des arbitres, les Détraqueurs.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine pour la première phase.

- Bonjour Sirius !

- Salut fiston ! De meilleure humeur que d'habitude je vois ça ! C'est la perspective de ton anniversaire ?

Harry avait complètement oublié celui-ci, bien trop occupé ces derniers temps pour y penser. Mais Sirius lui fournissait une occasion unique de justification.

- Comment t'as deviné ? Dans 3 jours, tu obtiendras enfin ton titre de tuteur, et on pourra vivre ensemble sans problème !!

Sirius souriait devant l'enthousiasme (feint) de son filleul. Oui, enfin, il allait pouvoir recommencer une vie normale, sans peur de voir Harry retourner chez ces horribles Moldus. « Oui, tout sera parfait dans 3 jours ! »

- Pour la peine, je vais faire le café ! lança Hermione.

Harry évita de regarder son amie dans les yeux. Le plan était en marche.

- Hello !

- Salut Ron ! Bien dormi ?

- Parfait ! Pas un bruit, vive la campagne ! Ça te dirait un petit entrainement de Quidditch cet après midi ? J'ai repéré un petit champ caché par des arbres assez hauts hier, on pourra jouer sans que les Moldus ne nous voient !

Ils avaient loué pour la semaine une petite maison dans un village de Moldus, un endroit paisible et discret. Ce qui avantageait bien évidemment nos deux complices !

Harry regardait Hermione qui préparait le café, et répondit vaguement :

- Oui, oui, super …

- Le café est prêt !

Hermione posa sur la table la cafetière brûlante, et servit les garçons du mieux qu'elle pu, en renversant tout de même (beaucoup) à côté !

Harry faisait semblant d'être absent, ailleurs, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile que Sirius et Ron n'avaient pas encore touché à leurs tasses. Quand enfin ils se décidèrent à ingurgiter la mixture qu'elle leur avait préparée, il retint sa respiration sans y penser.

Son parrain et son meilleur ami restèrent figés dans leur position, la tasse à la bouche, sans aucune expression de surprise sur le visage. Aucun mouvement, aucun son, pas de respiration, rien ne venait troubler le silence religieux qui semblait s'être installé entre les deux statues, vivantes il y a encore quelques instants.

La potion pétrifiante, belle découverte d'Hermione il y a peu. Mêmes effets que le Petrificus Totalus, à plus grande échelle, et sans que la victime ne se rende compte du temps écoulé entre l'ingurgitation et la fin d'effet du breuvage.

- Mione, c'est … Impressionnant … T'es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas morts ? s'inquiéta tout de même Harry

- Bien sûr ! lança Hermione, à moitié vexée. Dépêchons nous, il nous reste deux jours avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, et il faudra impérativement être là pour le sortilège de confusion sur la durée de temps écoulée. J'ai vérifié toutes nos affaires, le matériel est prêt, allons-y !

La plus grande des déterminations se lisait sur son visage, qui semblait flamboyer dans la pâleur du jour, comme porteur du plus grand des espoirs.

- Ok, puisque nous devons le faire …

- Plus de temps pour les regrets Harry, pense à ta mère, pense à … ton père ! C'est ce qui doit être fait !

- Ok, ok … Polynectar ?

- Prêt.

- Main de Gloire ? (volée chez Barjow & Beurk par Harry la semaine précédente)

- Prête.

Harry se répugnait à employer le dernier « ustensile ».

- Inferius ?

- A préparer sur place … J'espère que personne ne remarquera la disparition de ce Moldu …

- Je l'espère également … fit Harry d'un air sombre.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'en arriver à cette extrémité, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire sortir Croupton sans que les Détraqueurs ne s'aperçoivent de sa disparition.

- Mais c'est un tueur en cavale, on ne fait donc rien de bien …

- Immoral ? la coupa Harry. Mione, c'est un meurtre, une condamnation à mort.

- Il le mérite certainement Harry, tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il nous a raconté sur ces enfants, sur ces familles qu'il a espionnées et tuées !!! Si nous ne l'avions pas attrapé par hasard, il aurait recommencé ! Et nous avons déjà discuté de ça hier et tous les autres jours des deux semaines qui viennent de passer ! Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît, ou ce sera bien trop difficile pour nous !!

- Excuse moi … Le Polynectar modifié pour lui, et le simple pour nous tout de suite.

Ils avaient en effet découvert par hasard un moyen de stabiliser l'action du Polynectar sans en altérer les effets. Ainsi le Moldu garderait l'apparence de Croupton jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne restait plus qu'à entrer dans Azkaban sans subir la présence des Détraqueurs. Pour cela, ils avaient une potion d'Allégresse qui leur permettrait de ne pas se sentir affectés par leur aura néfaste.

« Oui, ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. Le plan est parfait. »

_** Reviews pleazzzz !!! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !!! Bsx **_


	4. Ch4 : Délivrance

_Oulala chapitre écrit en une journée, magnifique, plein d'idées XD J'ai un peu torché la fin, mais bon je pense que si j'avais mis plus de détails j'aurais fini par ne plus écrire ce que je veux ! (je sais pas s'il y a des gens qui me comprennent loool)_

_ Sinon, ma foi, que d'évènement infortunés cette semaine ! (Je parle bien hein :D parce que je viens de finir de lire et de regarder Orgueil et Préjugés Kyaaaaaaaaa !!! Vive M.Darcy !! Je l'ai imaginé avec la tête de Darcy du début à la fin du bouquin, c'était le rêve :D !!)_

_Aloooors, je voulais finir et poster Mercredi, mais, oh, comme par hasard (suivez mon regard --) on m'annonce une interro de SVT le lendemain ! Sans compter les 4h de DS de Maths durant la même journée (Youpiiiiiiiii !!) ..._

_J'espère que vous me comprendrez (lol) _

_Reviews reviews et reviews, moi moi et moi y répondent !!_

**_naruto194 : _**_ Merciiiii pour tes deux messages :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaît !! Alala Harry, Harry, Harry ... Je ne sais pas du tout avec qui je vais le mettre (le pauvre !) mais je pense créer un nouveau personnage, bah oui, ya aucune fille qui me botte vraiment dans HP (je suis difficile je sais :D)_

_** perfection-RatEe :** Si Hermione te prépare un café, ne le bois surtout pas ! (lol) Je crois que je vais écrire une fic sur Doctor Who (si j'ai le temps -- ce qui n'est pas gagné !), because je me fais tellement de films que je ne crois pas humainement possible de tout garder dans ma tite tête !! Intéressée par une collaboration ?? (J'adore la nouvelle fic que tu as mise en favori !!)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_oOo _**

**Chapitre 4 : Délivrance**

Drago Malfoy se tenait près de sa mère devant Azkaban, accompagnés par un individu douteux qui semblait être leur cousin, au regard de ses cheveux blond pâle et de son allure menaçante. Arrivés au pseudo-guichet qui servait de vérification pour les visiteurs de la prison, Narcissia se révéla, comme toujours, hautaine et arrogante, même en face du Détraqueur qui lui indiqua une antique pancarte où l'on pouvait voir inscrit :

« Déclinez :

Nom,

Prénom,

Motif de la visite »

Elle renifla de dédain à la vue de la main du gardien, et annonça :

- Narcissia, Drago et Angustus Malfoy, pour Lucius Malfoy, mon mari, enfermé ici il y a 6 semaines.

Le Détraqueur sembla acquiescer, ce qui était plutôt difficile à savoir car son « visage » était caché par une capuche d'un noir opaque. Rien de plus facile que d'entrer à Azkaban, encore fallait-il réussir à en sortir, aussi l'entrée n'était que peu surveillée. Les Détraqueurs savaient que nul ne pouvait les détruire, ainsi les rares visiteurs qui ne ressortaient pas d'Azkaban n'avaient le droit qu'à une maigre compensation (qu'ils ne pouvaient plus apprécier hélàs), une infime rente mensuelle à leur famille.

Les Malfoy avançaient, regardant d'un air dégoûté les cellules et les prisonniers, dont la plupart semblaient sans vie, sans âme, perdus au-delà des frontières de la mort. Drago ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une meute de Détraqueurs perchés au dessus d'un infortuné condamné, à qui le Ministère avait terminé de lui accorder ses bonnes grâces, et l'avait voué à une sentence pire que la mort.

Sa mère le rappela à l'ordre, un Malfoy ne devant jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cellule de Lucius, aussi pauvre et misérable que les précédentes, au bout d'un long couloir, près d'une porte apparemment close, sur laquelle était inscrit « Quartier sous haute surveillance ».

Le Détraqueur les laissa, ils savaient que pour repartir il leur faudrait appeler. Mais généralement les visites étaient courtes, les vivants ne se mélangeaient pas longtemps avec les maudits et les morts.

Lucius releva la tête, et sa famille put voir son beau visage ravagé par le supplice des gardiens. Assurément Lucius Malfoy avait beaucoup de crimes et de trahison à se faire pardonner.

- Narcissia ? Drago ? Mais … Tu t'es enfui, comment … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va te trouver, te tuer !! Pourquoi être venu ? s'alarma-t-il d'une voix faible.

Puis, s'apercevant de la présence d'Angustus qui restait muet.

- Qui est-il ?

Narcissia et Drago se regardèrent, échangeant un bref regard plein de mystères.

- Chéri, nous devons te laisser, des affaires plus importantes nous appellent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? comprit enfin le détenu.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, les étrangers sortirent, le laissant replonger dans la prison de son esprit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Quartier sous Haute Surveillance, vérifiant autour d'eux que nul Détraqueur ne pouvait les apercevoir. Narcissia murmura « Alohomora » devant la poignée, et la pote s'ouvrit sans un bruit, comme formée de fumée. Drago fit apparaître son Patronus, un magnifique cerf argenté qui resta près d'eux tel un bouclier.

- Mione, vite, ferme la porte, le temps est compté maintenant !

- Collaporta ! lança Narcissia, dont les cheveux semblaient à présent plus touffu, plus sombres également.

Drago sortit une paire de lunettes de sa poche, les mit sur son nez, et se transforma soudain en son ennemi juré.

- Vite, il faut le trouver avant que cet ignoble Détraqueur ne revienne à la cellule !

- JE SAIS HARRY ! éclata Hermione. Ne me stresse pas encore plus !

Ils se remirent en route en silence, jetant des regards inquiets derrière eux, Harry faisant avancer le Moldu (qui avait maintenant repris son apparence initiale) grâce à l'Impérium. Ils passèrent devant des dizaines de cellules vides, sans rencontrer de gardien. Le silence total qui régnait en maître dans ce couloir pesait de tout son poids sur les épaules des jeunes sorciers.

« C'est de la folie, nous n'aurions jamais dû venir, il faut faire demi-tour ! » pensait Harry.

« Il faut partir, vite, pendant que nous en avons encore le temps … » pensait Hermione.

Une angoisse indescriptible avait pris possession de leurs esprits, les ralentissant dans leur marche, marche qui semblait durer des heures. Ils avaient des difficultés à respirer, l'air était maintenant glacial, la buée s'échappait de leurs bouches. Seul le Moldu avait l'air indifférent à cette atmosphère, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Harry que ce qu'ils ressentaient n'était vraiment pas normal. Hermione se tourna vers lui, pâle, défaite, sur le point de tomber. Elle avait vu le Patronus disparaître en volutes de fumée, dernière défense de leur âme qui lui paraissait à présent perdue à jamais.

- Harry … Les potions, dans mon sac … Maintenant … murmura-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Avec des gestes relativement lents et hésitants, Harry sortit les fioles, en donna une à son alliée, et porta l'autre à sa bouche. Le liquide était chaud, délicieux, et se répandit dans leur corps comme une flamme porteuse de douce euphorie et d'espoir.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, toute blancheur, toute appréhension avaient disparues. Ils se sentaient plus puissants, plus libres, plus courageux que jamais.

- Heureusement que tu y as pensé … Potion d'Allégresse … Le sort n'aurait pas suffit, je n'aurais pas eu la force de le lancer.

- Je le savais, répondit simplement Hermione.

Elle leur avait sauvé la vie, leur âme. Il n'y avait pas besoin de commentaire. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, plus rapidement, plus aisément. En regardant sa montre, Harry s'aperçut qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus. « Le temps n'avance pas dans cette partie de la prison. Quel horrible destin … »

- Harry, tu te rends compte que nous utilisons la même astuce que ton grand-père ? chuchota Hermione

Oui, il y avait pensé. Croupton allait s'échapper pour la deuxième fois d'Azkaban, et toujours grâce à sa famille.

Ils arrivaient à présent devant des cellules occupées. D'une même voix, ils soufflèrent « Nox ! », et l'obscurité envahit le couloir. Harry sortit la main de Gloire, Hermione s'accrocha à son bras, et le Moldu continua d'avancer sans réagir. Les prisonniers ne pouvaient plus les voir à présent, ils étaient les seuls à apercevoir des visages éteints, absents, morts. Ils étaient enfermés pour l'éternité dans ce corridor, abandonnés par leur famille, par le monde. Harry refit apparaître son Patronus, espérant qu'il rendrait un peu d'espoir aux condamnés.

Enfin, ils aperçurent Croupton. Son père. Il avait l'air moins défait que les autres, mais semblait autant abattu, vaincu. Même s'il n'avait pas était à ce moment convaincu de le faire sortir, Harry n'aurait pu le laisser dans cet endroit. N'importe qui aurait eu pitié devant le spectacle affligeant que ces prisonniers donnaient.

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement. Croupton n'ayant aucune réaction, l'ouverture de sa cellule ne l'alarma pas. Prélevant un de ses cheveux, Hermione le laissa tomber dans le Polynectar modifié qui, à sa grande surprise, pris une teinte bleu nuit, loin de l'horrible couleur qu'avait donné la potion de Crabbe et Goyle. « Il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais finalement … »

Une fois le Moldu travesti en Croupton, Harry leva sa baguette, murmura « Désolé » au corps étendu, puis lança « Nex vivus ». La vie quitta l'homme, mais sa poitrine continuait à se soulever régulièrement. L'Inférius était posté à leurs pieds, mort vivant, n'attendant plus rien, corps éternellement présent.

Ils forcèrent Croupton à absorber le Polynectar, et il y eut de nouveau trois transformations : Drago, Narcissia et Angustus, qui n'était nullement un cousin Malfoy, mais dont la ressemblance avait plus qu'étonnée les deux amis que le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'ils se décident à l'utiliser dans le plan.

Croupton fut soumis à l'Impérium, il n'avait plus assez de force pour y résister, et les suivit ainsi jusque la sortie du sombre couloir. Aucun Détraqueur n'était apparu, pensant certainement que nul ne pouvait sortir vivant de la prison dont ils étaient les fervents cerbères.

Hermione lança « Hominum revelatio » devant la porte de sortie de la galerie, espérant que ce sort fonctionnerait sur les Détraqueurs, car ils n'étaient plus des hommes depuis longtemps. Aucun signe de présence derrière la porte. Parfait. Ils sortirent sous leur nouvelle apparence, se dirigèrent vers la cellule de Lucius Malfoy.

- Chérie ? Tu es venue me voir ?

L'air hagard, il ne semblait pas se souvenir d'une précédente visite. Paniqué, Harry se demanda si le temps, au lieu de s'être arrêté, ne s'était pas au contraire accéléré. Un regard à sa montre : un quart d'heure s'était « normalement » écoulé lors de la tentative d'évasion à moitié réussie. Espérant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, Narcissia appela un des geôliers d'une voix aigue.

Le temps leur paraissait s'écouler à une vitesse ridiculement lente, ils commençaient à transpirer sous leurs robes, l'angoisse, malgré la potion, reprenait possession de leur corps. Et si ils avaient tout découvert ? Et si le Ministère avait été averti ? Drago Malfoy n'était pas censé se trouver en Angleterre, pas plus que sa mère loin de Voldemort.

Quand enfin le Détraqueur se montra, ils retinrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils le suivirent vers la sortie, se retenant de courir, se concentrant sur chacun de leurs pas. Plus que quelques minutes, plus que quelques instants avant de savoir si oui ou non ils allaient rester en vie, s'ils n'avaient pas été découverts.

Ils repassèrent devant le portier, qui ne bougea point de son guichet, et enfin furent libres. Hors d'Azkaban, hors de la terreur permanente, loin de leur peur, heureux d'avoir réussi.

Hermione marmona « Portus » sur une pierre, et ils furent transportés vers la maison qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

Enfin, la liberté.

_**Reviews pleazz :D**_


	5. Ch5 : Impossible !

_Coucou me revoilà !! Pour me faire pardonner de la longueur pitoyable des chapitres (désolée, je n'arrive pas à m'étaler pendant des lignes pour répéter toujours la même chose … D'où un gros problème en Philo cette année lol), j'ai décidé de faire un effort, et d'essayer d'écrire un peu tous les soirs de la semaine ! Ce qui donne un chapitre plus conséquent que les précédents (et j'en suis fière :D)_

_Allez, réponse aux reviews (comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis), reviews qui sont une des rares choses en ce moment qui me donnent l'envie de ne pas sombrer dans une grosse déprime :( (vie sentimentale agitée …)_

_**Malicia Lupin :**__ Merci merci (lool) j'espère que ce chapitre sera autant apprécié que les précédents ! Bone chance pour tes fics, il faut que tu postes tes brouillons au plus vite !!_

_**PerfectiOn-RatEe :**__ Chère habituée et complètement accro à David, moi aussi j'aime les assassins et les fous à lier :D ! Et c'est moi qui suis sadique, alors que tu m'obliges à continuer ? Lol T'inquiète, je déteste TOUTES les filles qui approchent le Docteur (bien trop cruches à mon goût), c'est pourquoi j'avais pensé à mettre une jeune nouvelle, une lycéenne … Haaaaaa réalisation des fantasmes XD Te dévalorise pas, en voyant tes reviews, on se doute que tu as un grand talent !! Bsx_

_**Zaika :**__ Yeees une nouvelle revieweuse !! Merci mille fois !!_

_**Naruto194 :**__ Sirius n'a qu'à bien se tenir, Barty Croupton débarque chez lui !! L'histoire se situe heu … Ben, normalement dans la 5__ème__ année de Harry, mais bon, ce que je vais faire des personnages va être un peu trop poussé pour des ados de 15 ans :D donc, on va dire que l'histoire se place où le lecteur le décide ! Pour les horcruxes, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, je ne peux pas te dire ça tout de suite, désolée ! Encore merci pour tes rewiews, elles me font toujours hyper plaisir ! Bsx_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5 : Impossible !**

Ils débarquèrent dans le champ à côté du cottage. Personne ne les avait vu, Harry remercia Ron d'avoir découvert un endroit aussi paisible et isolé.

Croupton, à présent libéré du sortilège d'Impérium, gisait, évanoui, à terre. Il semblait avoir repris des couleurs, même s'il restait toujours aussi pâle. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui donnant un côté sauvage et dépareillé. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, lui, le père de Harry ! Elle secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Ça devait être le choc, se dit-elle, la joie de s'en être sortis indemnes. Elle ne pouvait avoir ce genre de pensées, il avait plus de 40 ans, enfin ! Nimporte quoi tout ça … Mais enfin, il fallait dire que … « Non, non, et non ! Tu dérailles ma fille ! » _(NdA : Non non je ne mets pas à la place d'Hermione :D)_

- Mione ? Il faut y aller maintenant, pendant que la potion fait encore effet, pendant que nous avons encore la force d'agir.

Bien sûr ! La potion ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! C'est à cause de ça qu'elle avait des sentiments étranges, des pensées aussi déplacées dans un moment pareil ! _(NdA : Ben voyons !)_

Elle hocha la tête, bien décidée à terminer cette « mission » coûte que coûte. Elle aida Harry à disposer la cape d'invisibilité autour de son père, toujours immobile, et le firent flotter devant eux. Seule la cordelette noire qu'Hermione avait attachée au bras de Harry et à celui de Croupton témoignait de la présence d'un étranger à leur côté.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la location, silencieux, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux, ayant toujours aussi peur de voir surgir des employés du Ministères, des Détraqueurs, ou pire, des Mangemorts ou leur maître. Arrivés à la porte, ils vérifièrent que la porte n'avait pas été forcée, que tout semblait normal. Ouf, le pire était passé. Maintenant, qui pourrait les retrouver ?

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Bel après-midi, ne trouvez vous pas ?

**oOo**

Harry et Hermione se dévisagèrent avec horreur. Devant eux se tenait Dumbledore, assis entre Sirius et Ron, toujours pétrifiés. L'effet de la potion d'Allégresse se dissipa en un instant. Il ne restait plus que Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, la honte des uns et l'amusement manifeste de l'autre.

- Professeur, nous …

- Je sais où vous êtes allés, pourquoi vous y êtes allés, et qui vous ramenez, leur annonça-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Professeur, je vous assure …

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, miss Granger, vous pourriez le regrettez ! Enlevez donc la cape de Monsieur Barty Croupton Junior, il doit étouffer là-dessous !

Le regard de Dumbledore était éloquent, ses paroles claires. Il savait tout. « Impossible, c'est impossible ! » pensait Harry en détachant son père. « Hermione a du l'appeler, c'est certain ! Maintenant je comprends où elle a eu ces si bonnes idées ! »

- Vous vous demandez certainement comment j'ai appris votre stratagème, déclara Dumbledore tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de déposer le moins durement possible Croupton à terre.

« Oui, annoncez moi que je me suis fait trahir par la seule alliée que je croyais posséder. Allez y ! »

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé où vous aviez loué ? Cette maison n'appartient pas à un Moldu, mais à une grande sorcière, une de mes connaissances, Ephias Dippet. Oui, ajouta Dumbledore devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, la fille du Professeur Dippet, ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Dans votre chambre se trouve un portrait de lui, bien caché, que vous n'avez certainement pas remarqué, sinon vous n'auriez pas tant parlé à voix haute de votre petite escapade dans le lieu le plus dangereux d'Angleterre. Comme vous le savez, les personnages dans les tableaux peuvent se déplacer de maison en maison pourvu qu'elles contiennent au moins une toile les représentant. Voilà comment j'ai suivi de très près votre aventure.

Harry eut honte des pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Penser que Hermione l'avait trahi lui semblait à présent si horrible, si éloigné de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Il promit de lui faire confiance à jamais, sans se poser de question. Ce qui allait lui coûter cher par la suite, mais cela, il ne pouvait encore le deviner.

- Professeur ? fit Hermione d'une voix timide, ce qui sonna étrangement aux oreilles de Harry, habitué maintenant à converser avec elle de façon claire, nette et sans ambiguïté, sans faux-semblant.

- Allez y, Miss Granger, je suis venu seul, sans une escouade d'Aurors armés jusqu'aux dents, vous devinez donc que je suis là pour vous aider, pas pour vous punir. Bien qu'une action comme celle-ci mériterait un renvoi pur et simple de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une interdiction à vie de pratiquer la magie. Sans compter un 'petit' séjour à Azkaban, mais nous n'en sommes plus là, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si Dumbledore était sérieux dans ses menaces, ou s'il prenait juste un malin plaisir à les terroriser par ses propos. Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il choisit la seconde option, et apparemment Hermione elle aussi.

- Professeur, vous nous avez aidés n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous êtes pas contentés de nous regarder échafauder un plan suicidaire ?

- Bien entendu, Miss Granger, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Le Directeur avait les yeux rieurs, et un tressaillement au coin de ses lèvres ne pouvait à présent plus rien cacher sur ses intentions. Les deux complices se détendirent immédiatement, le danger était passé. Avec un sorcier de cette envergure dans leur camp, il fallait qu'ils soient fous pour perdre espoir !

- Aidés ? Comment ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

Il ne reconnaissait en aucune façon l'action d'une personne extérieure dans leurs préparatifs, tout ayant été soigneusement volé, acheté ou détourné par leurs propres soins.

- Harry, réfléchit ! fit Hermione, de son habituelle voix supérieure et complaisante, que Harry avait appris à détester au cours de ces dernières années. Il m'avait semblé déjà suspect que nous arrivions à voler aussi aisément la Main de Gloire, alors que Barjow et Beurk ne s'en était jamais séparé depuis des siècles ! Et puis, le sosie d'un Malfoy, dans la boutique en même temps que nous achetions la poudre de Chrysope, elle aussi obtenue avec une facilité étonnante, de même que la peau de Serpent d'Arbre du Cap ! Bien pratique, tout comme cette bribe de conversation que nous avons captée sur l'amélioration du Polynectar, et les suggestions pour prouver la véracité de ces allégations ! Et à Azkaban, nous sommes entrés sans aucun problème, alors que les personnes que nous incarnions étaient sensées avoir disparu ! C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, certaine de ses conclusions.

- Je dois m'incliner devant votre intelligence, moi qui pensais être resté dans l'ombre et ne pas avoir été repéré !

Harry était abasourdi par ces révélations. Ainsi, s'ils avaient réussi, c'était entièrement grâce au Directeur ?

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté plus tôt ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissé nous débrouiller seuls, avoir peur seuls, alors que vous étiez disposé à nous aider sans la moindre hésitation ? s'énerva Harry.

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel, soupira légèrement. Bien sûr, il avait prévu la réaction du jeune homme, d'un tempérament emporté comme à son habitude.

- Je pense que tu n'aurais pas accepté une aide extérieure, que tu aurais pensé que je vous espionnais (ce qui n'aurait pas été faux), et que ton orgueil aurait souffert si tu n'avais pas été le seul investigateur de cette quête. De plus, si vous aviez eu besoin d'une plus grande aide, je l'aurais su, et serais intervenu dans l'instant. Cela te suffit il ? demanda le vieil homme en le fixant sans ciller.

Hermione elle aussi le regardait comme s'il avait sorti la plus grande énormité de tout l'univers. « Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai le droit de me sentit un minimum concerné par cette affaire non ? » pensa Harry tout en reconnaissant que son Directeur avait entièrement raison. Il le connaissait mieux que personne, après toutes ces années !

Hermione le fixait à présent suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

- Je … Je m'excuse, monsieur le Directeur.

Ces mots lui écorchèrent la bouche avant même qu'il les ait prononcés. Il détestait avoir à s'excuser, prenant cette action pour un signe de faiblesse vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur.

- Merci de votre aide, conclut-il sans autre grand déballage d'émotion.

En relevant la tête, Harry vit tout de suite que Dumbledore l'avait encore cerné à merveille, souriant d'un air complice et désabusé.

- Merci Harry, mais maintenant passons à des choses plus sérieuses voulez-vous ? Monsieur Croupton n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, et je ne pense pas que nous l'aidions en débattant des nos rôles respectifs dans son évasion.

Le père de Harry avait en effet perdu le peu de couleurs regagné grâce à la sortie de sa cellule. Il gisait, blanc comme la neige, aux pieds de nos personnages, et avait poussé un léger gémissement qui avait alerté le sorcier.

- Je vous propose de le monter à l'étage dans votre chambre, miss Granger, elle me semble assez spacieuse pour accueillir au moins trois personnes pour une nuit.

Hermione acquiesça à cette proposition. Les garçons lui avaient en effet laissé la plus grande pièce de l'étage, semblant penser qu'une fille avait besoin de plus de place qu'un adolescent masculin. Ce qui lui avait paru absurde alors lui parut maintenant bien utile.

**oOo**

Ils montèrent donc Barty Croupton avec précautions dans la fameuse salle, et l'installèrent dans le second lit. Son corps était à présent agité de légers tremblements, et il marmonnait des paroles intelligibles, dans lesquelles Harry parvint uniquement à distinguer 'Poudlard'.

« Et maintenant ? » se demanda Harry.

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette grande question. Hermione avait le regard posé sur son père, perplexe, et Dumbledore haussait les sourcils. Harry regarda alors plus précisément le visage de Croupton. Mais …

- Impossible !! s'écria-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur que nous ayons un problème, mes enfants, fit le Directeur amusé.

Barty Croupton avait en effet retrouvé toute sa jeunesse, et même s'il restait toujours aussi pâle, on pouvait aisément deviner ce qui avait tant plu à la jeune Lily Evans.

« Wahou, son père est … Ensorcelant. »

Hermione ne trouvait plus les mots pour décrire la vision que lui offrait cet incroyable phénomène. Comment était-ce possible ? Retrouver sa jeunesse, n'était-ce pas le rêve de tous ? Et lui avait, même profondément endormi, ce côté espiègle, coquin, irrésistible, que l'on retrouvait parfois chez les jumeaux Weasley, mais en plus infime proportion.

- Comment est-ce possible Professeur ? Un effet du Polynectar sur l'organisme ? suggéra Hermione.

- Non, je ne pense pas, on ne connaît aucun effet secondaire au Polynectar, même pour ceux qui l'ont utilisé pendant de nombreuses années. Ce qui se passe est un cas rare, très rare, certainement un cas sur des milliards … Oui, si on inclut que … Et en éludant …

Dumbledore marmonnait à présent dans sa barbe des paroles aussi incohérentes que celles prononcées par Croupton.

- Professeur ? Qu'y a-t-il de si rare ? se risqua Harry.

- Eh bien, lors de certains chocs émotionnels, la magie présente dans le corps d'un sorcier peut effectuer une sorte de grand lavement, un traitement interne des zones les plus douloureuses de son existence. Ce qui se traduit généralement par une repousse de cheveux (Harry sourit en repensant à sa tignasse rasée par sa Tante Pétunia, il y a à présent fort longtemps), un effacement de mémoire, ou encore un simple picotement dans les membres. Mais dans de rares occasions, le choc est si profondément ancré dans la personne que la magie choisit de revenir en arrière, d'effacer les années de calvaire, de deuil, de torture. A Azkaban, dans cette cellule hors du temps, où ton père a revécu encore et toujours les pires instants de son histoire, la magie s'est accumulée dans son être. En quittant ce lieu de malheur, elle a entrevu une époque de sérénité, et a décidé d'effacer les souvenirs tant haïs.

Dumbledore avait parlé d'une voix grave, empreinte de solennité. Le prodige devait être suffisamment exceptionnel pour que le plus grand sorcier du monde garde son sérieux.

- Bien entendu, tout ceci n'est que supposition.

Harry connaissait les suppositions du Directeur, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas parlé ainsi s'il n'avait pas été totalement certain de sa conjecture.

Il regarda Hermione, qui continuait à fixer Croupton d'un air émerveillé. Ils n'auraient certainement plus jamais l'occasion de voir un tel phénomène, et ils seraient probablement les seuls à pouvoir l'admirer au cours de ce siècle.

Soudain, le corps de son père se raidit. Ils se précipitèrent au bord du lit, avides de connaître la suite de cette transformation.

Un spasme, puis un autre.

Le visage reprenait des couleurs, de la vie.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, et ses lèvres prononcèrent clairement :

- Lily !

**oOo**

_Alors alors ? Reviews pleazzz !!!_


	6. Ch6 : Mensonge et Stupéfixion

_Aaaaaaah enfin de retour après cette longue absence ! (et cette phrase est tellement ridicule que je vais la laisser :D) En résumé pour exprimer mon grand désarroi face aux nouvelles technologies : mort à tous les trucs qui finissent en –BOX !! (et accessoirement aux fournisseurs d'accès qui ne sont pas fichus de faire déplacer quelqu'un de compétent pour réparer leurs conneries …)_

_Donc, donc, donc … Pas mal de surprises dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous pourrez voir l'évolution de mon état d'esprit au cours de l'écriture (on passe du profond dépressif au « je vais bien, tout va bien » lol), découvrir que la vie va se compliquer pour les deux héros, et que Dumbledore est une tête à claques !_

_Réponse habituelle aux reviews (bien anciennes, désolée)_

_**Kekenat :**__ Aaaaah je crois que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Tu vas voir, tout n'est pas aussi simple dans la vie de Harry Potter, the Survivant déprimé !_

_**Naruto194 :**__ Merci merci fidèle rewiewer :D Oui, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre :) merci du compliment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Et enfin, here comes __**perfectiOn-RatEe**__, ma grande accro à David ! Niark Niark mes fantasmes ont libre cours dans ce chapitre (les tiens aussi certainement lol) du moins au début ! Dumbi a également apporté une caméra :D petit pervers nudiste ! (Nudiste à cause de PotterPuppetPals, le site des marionnettes HP ! Tu connais ?)_

_En conclusion, je vous dis à tous/toutes __**BONNE LECTURE**_

_A oui, je voulais vous conseiller les fics de __mesdam-pastekk__, si vous voulez voir des futurs écrivains best-sellers ! (C'est pas pour faire de la pub, yen a pas besoin, vu le nombre de reviews, mais c'est vraiment bien écrit, ne manquez pas si vous connaissez pas !)_

_apluche pour de nouvelles aventures !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mensonge et Stupéfixion.**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, et ses lèvres prononcèrent clairement :

- Lily !

Et, sans que la jeune fille s'y attende, sans autre forme de prévention, sans être brusque, mais avec une force extraordinaire, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Hermione ne pouvait, et ne voulait, se détacher de lui, elle ressentait l'amour profond que Croupton attendait qu'elle rende, pensant à Lily. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y répondre, sans un mot, sans aucune répulsion, sans le connaître, mais en sachant qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle se laissa emporter par l'instant, oubliant la chambre, le monde …

-**STUPEFIX**

Fin du rêve. Retour à la réalité. Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Plus de Barty, plus de chaleur.

Harry avait hurlé, baguette pointée sur son père, les yeux révulsés, les pensées vidées de toute émotion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment, ni pourquoi il avait lancé un tel sort à son père.

Hermione se sentait rougir sous le regard des deux spectateurs (non souhaités). Dumbledore, à son habitude, l'observait avec un petit air amusé, moqueur, qui la faisait bouillir. « Mais pour qui il se prend, le vieux ? Il croit que je l'ai fais exprès ? Que c'est moi qui ai amorcé le truc ? Et l'autre ahuri, là, il devrait fermer sa bouche avant que son cerveau décide de se barrer ! » Jamais elle n'avait pensé autant d'insultes à le suite, mais il lui fallait reconnaître que ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

Si Ron ou Sirius avait pénétré dans la chambre à cet instant précis, il aurait découvert une scène plus que risible. Hermione, rouge pivoine, prête à exploser de honte et de fureur. Harry, fixant bouche bée la jeune fille, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Dumbledore, rieur, posant tour à tour le regard sur les deux jeunes sorciers ridicules. Et Croupton Junior, sur le lit, figé dans une posture absurde, semblant parodier les mauvaises sitcoms romantiques Moldues. Un désastre. Heureusement pour eux, personne n'entra à cet instant.

Rien ni personne ne semblait vouloir ou pouvoir briser le silence, quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement. Trois têtes se tournèrent en même temps, baguette levée pour un, mouvement de recul pour les autres. Ils cherchèrent désespérément la cause de ce phénomène …

- Pattenrond !

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir son chat. Celui-ci se promenait à présent dans la pièce, ignorant la tension qui venait de retomber, se frottant aux jambes et ronronnant du plaisir de revoir sa maîtresse.

Elle jeta alors un regard implorant à Dumbledore, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se lança dans un discours philosophique plein de sagesse et de raison. Enfin, pour les deux jeunes sorciers, ce fut plutôt le début des ennuis.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, Harry, aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir baisser ta baguette, je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver dans le même état que ton père, demanda-t-il amusé. Sans entrer dans les détails (bien que j'en ai terriblement envie), je déduis de la réaction de notre ancien prisonnier que, dans son esprit, Miss Granger et Miss Evans ne font qu'un, ou plutôt une.

- Mais pou …

- J'y viens, Harry, j'y viens. Il me paraît logique d'affirmer que, comme la magie a fait un grand nettoyage de l'époque de Miss Evans à aujourd'hui, le « jeune » Croupton s'attendait à apercevoir sa bien aimée auprès de lui à son réveil. Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a eu aucune hésitation à accomplir un tel acte.

Hermione devint à nouveau écarlate, et Harry furieux, comme à son habitude.

- La grande question est : la confusion va-t-elle perdurer ? Si son esprit a assimilé l'image de Miss Granger au personnage de Miss Evans, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible cette fois-ci. Et les explications risquent d'être plutôt ardues, tant je pense que tu aurais désiré que ton père ne connaisse pas son ancienne vie, et prenne un nouveau chemin moins violent, conclut-il en fixant Harry.

Bien entendu, le Directeur avait raison. Harry y pensait depuis que celui-ci avait annoncé le « formatage » de son père. Si Harry avait pu éviter à Croupton les horreurs de son passé, le replacer sur la bonne voie, faire de lui un ami plutôt qu'un père, son meilleur ami, quelqu'un avec qui il aurait tout partagé, plus que Ron et Hermione, plus que quiconque, ça aurait été merveilleux. Mais il y était maintenant habitué, apparemment une force supérieure s'acharnait à transformer ses espoirs en cruelles déceptions. Ça avait été Sirius en troisième année, ses parents dans le miroir du Rised, les rares visites à Privet Drive d'inconnus, quand il guettait l'arrivée d'un parent éloigné, avec l'aspiration à une vie meilleure, loin des Dursley. Encore et toujours, l'amertume, la douleur, le découragement, la tristesse. Un nouveau désir détruit avant même d'avoir pu se réaliser.

Harry était tant perdu dans ses pensées, tout à son chagrin et son abattement, qu'il sursauta quand il entendit Hermione s'exprimer d'une voix claire et assurée :

- Mais nous n'y sommes pas obligés, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?

Dumbledore sourit à la jeune sorcière, qui regardait Harry avec un mélange de pitié et de détermination farouche.

- En effet, nous ne le sommes pas. Mais l'expérience a prouvé dans certains des cas de régénérescence mentale qu'un mensonge, même pour le bien du malade, pouvait provoquer de plus grands dégâts sur la santé. Un modelage des souvenirs est extrêmement fragile et dangereux, s'il était suivi d'une autre altération, ça pourrait le tuer.

A l'expression convaincue d'Hermione, il ne faisait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Après tout, si c'était pour le bien de Harry, pourquoi pas ? Un maigre « sacrifice » pour le bien de son ami. Du moins essayait-elle de se convaincre du bien fondé de son héroïque action, sans penser à ce qu'elle tenter désespérément de se cacher : la relation qui allait s'établir avec le père de Harry, la désirait-elle à ce point, au point de ne plus penser qu'à elle ? Elle regarda encore une fois Harry, se maudissant de son égoïsme. « C'est pour Harry, pas pour toi. Il faudra rompre à la moindre occasion, ne pas se laisser emporter, rester loin de lui, continuer à être Hermione-la-fille-qui-sait-tout-sur-tout-sauf-sur-ce-qu'il-faut-savoir-dans-la-vie. »

- Non.

Harry avait prononcé durement ces trois lettres.

- Je ne peux pas t'offrir à mon père comme un vulgaire jouet, sous prétexte qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es réellement, prononça-t-il clairement en face d'Hermione. Il faut lui dire la vérité, même si ça doit lui infliger de nouvelles souffrances. Je … Je veux qu'il sache pourquoi ma mère est morte, je veux qu'il sache ce que Neville a enduré.

Dumbledore considéra son protégé avec pitié malgré lui. Il ne comprenait pas, pas encore la toute puissance de la magie.

- Ça ne servirait à rien Harry, dit-il doucement. Il n'a plus aucun souvenir, il ne comprendrait pas, il ne pourrait pas se rendre compte de la vérité. S'il a tout effacé, c'est justement pour recommencer à zéro. Essaye de comprendre, essaye de la comprendre. Tu ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à devenir ainsi. Il faut que tu le découvres. C'est ton père, ne l'oublie pas. Saisis cette chance, même s'il te faudra du temps pour ça.

Au fond de lui, Harry ressentait de la peine pour Croupton. Il ne pouvait le considérer comme son père, non, ça lui était impossible, mais il ne pouvait non plus l'abandonner, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

- De toute façon, ça dépendra de ce que ton père veut croire, et non pas de ce qu'il peut croire. Il faut le « réveiller », ajouta-t-elle, un regard accusateur posé sur Harry.

Avec un air contrit, il murmura « _Enervatum_ », sa baguette dirigée vers son père. Celui-ci remua faiblement, ouvrit à demi les yeux, les referma, remua un peu plus, sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche, arrêta son geste, ouvrit totalement les yeux, se redressa.

- Potter ! Tu m'as assommé, piqué ma baguette, et enlevé ! Que fait Lily ici ? Tu l'as embarqué dans tes histoires ? Si c'est moi que tu veux, relâche la immédiatement ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

Puis il remarqua Dumbledore qui avait du mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire.

- Le Directeur ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Et où sommes-nous ? Si c'est encore un coup tordu de votre part avec Black et le Polynectar …

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, Harry avait visiblement envie de le stupéfixier à nouveau, et Dumbledore qui ne faisait rien ! Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir … Et Croupton qui ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir arrêter ses plaintes (justifiées dans son délire).

- Lily, réponds moi ! fit-il en se retournant vers elle, le regard implorant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

« Bon, il est temps que quelqu'un prenne une décision. Vu que je suis la seule à être encore capable de réfléchir … »

- Tais toi !

Et Croupton se tut sur le champ.

« Ouah, quelle autorité ! Je m'impressionne moi-même ! »

- Bon, il faut que tu restes assis pour l'explication, ça va te sembler dingue, mais c'est la vérité. En fait …

- Sirius et moi t'avons enlevé lors de ta sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry, avec une expression comme « Tu es fou ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Dumbledore vient de raconter ? » ou « Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? » ou encore « Espèce d'imbécile ! » (ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais exprimé devant lui, mais qu'elle aurait sûrement souhaité faire à cet instant)

- Et pourquoi ?

Etrangement, Croupton arrivait à rester calme et serein malgré la nouvelle parfaitement inconcevable que venait d'exposer Harry (enfin, James).

- Eh bien …

Harry peinait à expliquer la raison de ce geste stupide.

« De mieux en mieux … Mais quelle andouille ! Des fois, faudrait penser à réfléchir avant d'agir, par Merlin ! » Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, en premier lieu pour faire remarquer à Harry la stupidité évidente de sa réflexion, d'autre part pour ne pas regarder Croupton, qui lui, paraissait pétrifié par sa simple présence, et ne se lassait pas de la fixer d'un air béat. « Sauvez moi, je vous en supplie, n'importe qui ! »

- Professeur ?

Même le regard suppliant du « prisonnier » ne parvint pas à délier la langue du Directeur, qui apparemment prenait plaisir à la situation désespérée des deux sorciers, inconscient des vagues de haine provenant du regard d'Hermione, et de celles de supplication de la part de Harry. Non, Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir dire un mot, laissant le silence s'installer dans la chambre, un silence de plus en plus pesant pour les deux amis, qui n'osaient à présent plus s'échanger le moindre coup d'œil.

« Bon, vu l'état dans lequel nous sommes, je suppose qu'une action stupide de plus ou de moins ne sera pas considérée comme aggravante. »

En soupirant, Hermione tira sa baguette, la pointa d'un air navré sur Croupton, et dit simplement :

-_Stupéfix_ …


	7. Ch7 : Passé et Futur

_Huhuhuh personne de plus pour laisser une review? TT Ne me laissez pas me pendre seule svp! lol_

_(Vous avez été privé de ce chapitre hier, non pas que je ne voulais pas poster, mais je ne pouvais pas, le site faisait des modifications dans la section Documents! C'est pas ma faute j'le jure Madame:D)_

_Donc, dans ma logique «je vais poster plus souvent, mais des chapitres plus courts désolée», je pensais continuer jusqu'à demain, mais finalement je préfère prendre mon temps pour écrire un autre chapitre, je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter ici!_

_Alors, le tit tour des (rares) reviews (bouuuuuuuh :D)_

_**Naruto194**__: La suite de l'histoire? Je la modifie à chaque chapitre (lol) parce que je trouve que je ne suis pas assez originale! (bon, là pour le coup, je ne pense pas copier quelqu'un, enfin j'espère)_

_**perfectiOn-RatEe:**__ Oulaaa ne bave pas trop sur ton clavier, après c'est collant et on a du mal à tout nettoyer! (lol, je suis une spécialiste aussi:D) Ne traite pas Hermione, après tout, c'est grâce à elle que nous allons réaliser nos plus grands fantasmes sur David! (là on va croire que je suis une immeeeense perverse lubrique XD) Et Dumblynouchet est plus que masochiste, il est complètement timbré! (Alala, avec l'âge, on ne s'arrange pas, que voulez-vous XD)_

_Bien bien bien, je pense avoir fait le tour des petites précisions à apporter …_

_Ah oui, aux dernières nouvelles, les profs ont peur que nous ne réussissions pas notre BAC, donc je ne sais pas si je vais avoir autant le temps de poster qu'avant, à cause de leurs satanées révisions! Désolée d'avance, mais sachez que je m'arrangerai toujours pour poster un tit quelque chose, même si ça ne fait que 20 lignes! _

_Bsx à touset bonne lecture!_

_Apluche! (Normalement je mets un arobase, mais le site ne les publie pas:D)_

_**oOo**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Passé et Futur**

En résumant la situation de «guerre froide» de cette petite chambre d'une petite maison d'un petit village d'Angleterre, on pourrait tirer ces conclusions évidentes:

1 — Une jeune fille dardait un regard furieux sur deux hommes.

2 — Un de ces deux hommes, le plus jeune, paraissait singulièrement désespéré et dépassé par un quelconque évènement.

3 — Le deuxième, quant à lui, n'avait pour seule expression qu'un amusement indéniable, et fixait la jeune fille de cet air réjoui.

4 — Un quatrième personnage était étalé sur le seul lit de la pièce, une expression de profonde stupeur sur le visage, et se faisait piétiner par un énorme chat roux sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

5 — La dangerosité de cette scène se trouvait particulièrement dans les étincelles écarlates qui sortaient de la baguette de la jeune fille.

— Des explications … Tout de suite! hurla Hermione, sans s'adresser à l'un ou l'autre particulièrement.

Harry tenta un vain balbutiement, s'embrouilla dans ses maigres et piteuses excuses, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la sorcière encore plus enragée (même si on pouvait pourtant difficilement faire plus). Dumbledore ne prononça pas le moindre mot, et son expression de bonheur stupide l'illumina un peu plus.

— Bien … Alors je vais récapituler les minuscules problèmes auxquels nous sommes actuellement confrontés, au cas où tu l'aurais miraculeusement oublié, Harry. Nous avons violé la loi pour sauver ton père, sa mémoire a eu droit à une infime modification qui fait que nous ne pouvons pas lui dire qui tu es pour lui, tu le stupéfixies comme un idiot, on apprend que son état n'est pas stable, qu'il ne faut pas lui mentir, et toi, pour vraisemblablement l'achever au plus vite, tu te présentes comme un type qui est censé avoir 40 ans à notre époque, et tu m'inclues dans ton délire! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête à cet instant précis pour sortir une débilité pareille?

Hermione était à deux doigts de l'apoplexie due à son indignation et à ses envies de meurtre.

— Et vous, monsieur le «Grand» Directeur, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, vous restez là, sans rien dire, sans réagir, alors que vous venez de nous proposer votre aide! Mais c'est maintenant qu'il faut nous aider, pas dans cinquante ans!

Il s'avérait qu'Hermione ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle vociférait, sinon elle n'aurait jamais osé lancer de telles paroles devant le seul qui avait le pouvoir de la renvoyer, quand bien même à cette heure, ça se trouvait être le cadet de ses soucis.

«S'il ose rester assis à me regarder ce son air béat, je jure que ma baguette ne restera pas longtemps inactive, plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ou pas!»

Hermione fulminait intérieurement (et extérieurement, mais plus besoin de le préciser à présent), et sa furie ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre. Le point culminant fut atteint lorsque le Directeur se mis à rire doucement en la regardant. Elle l'aurait volontiers assassiné sur place sans aucun remord, mais se résolut à attendre patiemment la fin de cet excès de joie impromptu.

Enfin il se calma, et releva la tête, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres.

— Miss Granger, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon attitude, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir bien longtemps face à la situation qui s'annonce.

— Ah oui? Quelle situation? Un petit sort d'Oubliettes, et la situation reviendra à son commencement!

— Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne devons surtout pas modifier à nouveau sa mémoire? Non, j'en suis désolé, croyez le, mais l'intervention de Harry a modifié le plan tout tracé qui s'offrait à nous.

Nouveau coup d'œil assassin vers Harry, qui était toujours aussi perdu dans la contemplation du mur.

— Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution à présent.

— Laquelle? demanda sèchement Harry, sorti de son mutisme où Hermione aurait souhaité l'y voir rester à jamais.

Nouveau sourire plus que joyeux aux lèvres de Dumbledore.

— Jouer le jeu.

— Et qu'entendez vous par là? Monsieur?

— Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez parfaitement, plaisanta le Directeur.

— Pas vraiment, non, déclara une Hermione de (très) mauvaise humeur, peu encline à rechercher le sens caché de ses propos.

— Il va falloir que Bartemius Croupton Junior se retrouve plongé dans son époque.

— Pardon?

Hermione n'en coyait pas ses oreilles. Le renvoyer vingt ans en arrière? Les renvoyer dans le passé? Ou alors …

— Oh non. Ne me dites pas que …

— Et si Miss Granger, je pense que vous avez parfaitement compris ce qui va vous arriver.

Harry, lui, ne paraissait toujours pas comprendre le rôle qu'il lui faudrait jouer dans les prochains mois. Hermione se tourna vers lui, un petit air supérieur sur le visage, dont elle croyait pourtant avoir réussi à effacer définitivement de sa galerie d'expressions.

— Harry… Il va nous falloir se mettre à la place de James, Lily, Sirius et les autres. Il ne faut pas que ton père se doute de quoi que ce soit, sinon sa santé en pâtira. _(Magnifique tournure de phrase, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à mettre lol)_

Et voilà, expression de stupéfaction sur la face du Survivant, ça en devenait presque lassant. _(J'aime pas Harry, ça se voit:D)_

— Tu veux dire … Mais … C'est impossible, l'âge est différent, je ne connais rien de mon «père» ni toi de ma mère, il va forcément s'en rendre compte!

Petite toux du Directeur, signalant sa prise de parole imminente.

— A vrai dire, pour l'âge, j'y ai réfléchi, et je pense que rajeunir Sirius, Remus et Severus ne sera pas un problème. Pour les relations, c'est vrai qu'il …

— QUOI? Rogue également? Pourquoi?

Levée des yeux au ciel par les deux autres interlocuteurs.

— Harry, il faut que ça soit réaliste au maximum! Et comme le professeur Rogue a bien connu tes parents, il va falloir compter sur sa présence, du moins au début!

Harry n'avait pas l'air d'accord du tout, mais il se doutait bien que la décision était irrévocable à présent.

— Professeur, si nous devons changer nos noms, comment les autres élèves ne vont-ils pas s'en apercevoir? C'est quand même beaucoup demander d'obliger nos amis à nous appeler différemment tout ça pour un petit problème de mémoire!

— J'ensorcellerais la porte d'entrée avec vos photos pour changer votre nom dans l'esprit de vos camarades. De même pour la présence des autres protagonistes.

Petit moment de réflexion pour les deux sorciers, à se demander combien de fois ils avaient pu être victimes d'un tel sortilège, puisque apparemment le vieux Professeur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

— Et pour Pettigrew? _(Je laisse Pettigrew et non Pettigrow, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas le deuxième lol)_

— Il va nous falloir mettre Ron au courant … Et modifier légèrement son physique!

_**oOo**_

* * *

_Pas envie de faire plus pour l'instant, je trouve que le chapitre s'arrête pile poil au bon moment :D! A bientôt!_


	8. Ch8 : Retour en cours

_Hellooooo !! Un grand chapitre (je vous gâte :D) écrit dans la semaine (un peu à l'arrache sur les dernières lignes, désolée !) !_

_Alors, que dire ? Bonne question, j'avais plein de trucs à annoncer, des trucs sans importance comme : « Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de reviews ?? » ou « Quelle corde choisir pour se pendre ? » ou « Qui vais-je tuer en premier parmi les mecs de ma classe ? »_

_En gros, c'est pas l'ambiance foldingue, avec mes amis te mes parents, donc mon écriture risque de ne pas s'arranger ! Désolée !!_

_Réponde à l'unique review (sniiif), mon infatigable __**perfectiOn-RatEe**__, mon seul rayon de soleil de la semaine (j'habite dans le Nord XD) : Don't Worry, je déteste aussi Ron et Harry, je partage ton point de vue !! Je te recommande __Blackpool__ et __Casanova__, deux autres séries avec Daviiiid oO qu'il faut que tu trouves expressément sur Nainternet, surtout __Casanova__ où tu peux le voir torse nu ! (mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà, hein ?? :D Je vois ton œil lubrique (qui suit la même direction que le mien XD)) Courage pour tes révisions, moi je n'arrive pas à m'y mettre TT c'est trop chiant !!_

_Mes (rares) amis, bonne lecture, et pensez à moi si vous voulez me sauver du suicide par manque d'amis ! :D Review pleaazzz (c'est pitoyable d'en arriver à supplier lol je me fais honte !)_

_Apluche !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Retour en cours**

— James ! Dépêche toi, on va rater le Poudlard Express si tu continues à tirer la langue devant toutes les Moldues qui passent !

James s'arracha de la contemplation béate qu'il entretenait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, planté devant un groupe d'adolescentes françaises qui attendaient leur train en plaisantant, jetant de temps en temps des œillades brûlantes aux quatre compagnons.

— Mon cher Patmol, je dois dire que tes reproches sont tout a fait injustifiés, vu la façon dont tu n'arrêtes pas de passer la main dans tes cheveux depuis tout à l'heure !

— Mon cher Cornedrue, je te prie de bien vouloir excuser ma beauté naturelle, qui attire malgré elle tous les visages à la ronde !

Remus et Peter soupirèrent, la scène leur était pourtant habituelle, mais les maigres minutes qui leur restaient avant l'arrivée du train suffisaient à leur faire perdre patience.

Finalement, après quelques clins d'œil aux jeunes filles et des baisers envoyés dans le vent, il franchirent le mur de la voie 9 ¾, et pénétrèrent dans le royaume sorcier. Les premières années s'agitaient, ne voulant pas quitter leurs parents qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant deux longs mois, mais cependant impatients de découvrir leurs nouveaux camarades et bientôt amis. Certains pleuraient, d'autres saluaient de vieilles connaissances, personne ne faisait attention aux quatre compagnons, qui se glissèrent furtivement à bord du Poudlard Express. Après de longs allers-retours dans les couloirs, ils se décidèrent à « expulser » un Serpentard de deuxième année, qui avait eu la malencontreuse idée d'avoir déjà enfilé son uniforme avec son blason, s'attirant bien évidemment les foudres et étincelles des baguettes de James et Sirius.

Enfin, ils purent se laisser tomber sur les sièges, rompus par les efforts qu'ils avaient dû fournir jusq'à présent. James dévisagea ses amis, tentant de deviner leurs pensées au terme de cette première expérience.

— On s'en sort plutôt bien non ? dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Tous lui sourirent en retour.

— Etrange que personne ne m'ait encore appelé Harry … Peut-être que le vieux a décidé de mettre le sortilège en place aux portières du train.

— Un peu de respect pour ton sauveur, Harry.

— Pas ici !

Remus jeta un bref regard hors du compartiment, de peur de découvrir un quelconque ennemi.

— Comme toujours, Lunard, tu te fais trop de soucis ! Personne n'est au courant, du calme !

Sirius s'étira, heureux d'être revenu dans ce train si familier, en compagnie des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux, comme à la grande époque.

— On ne sait jamais, il y a toujours un …

— Un risque, oui, on le sait !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré comme à son habitude par la prudence omniprésente de son ami, qui n'avait pas changé depuis vingt ans.

— Bon, si ça peut te rassurer … _Assurdatio_ ! prononça-t-il en levant nonchalamment sa baguette. On se sent mieux maintenant ? ironisa-t-il.

— Merci Patmol, je vais pouvoir dormir cette nuit !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, et Harry les regarda, ne pouvant s'empêcher de participer à l'hilarité qui gagnait le compartiment. Ils avaient passé la première étape, tout allait pour le mieux, aucun problème à l'horizon, pour l'instant, c'était le bonheur. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû accomplir pour réussir ce subterfuge …

**xXx**

— Non, non et non !

— Mais enfin, Ron, c'est seulement pour quelques temps, juste histoire que son père retrouve un minimum de lucidité !

— Jouer le rôle de ce traître assassin, ce Mangemort vendu à Voldemort ? Pas question, je préfère encore crever !

Harry sourit à ces paroles, son meilleur ami employait quasiment les mêmes mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit lors de la découverte de la véritable identité de Croupton. Enfin, Barty, Papa, Papounet, comme il s'efforçait de l'appeler à présent dans ses réflexions. Il secoua la tête, comprenant plus que bien la réaction de Ronald Weasley, grand, roux et presque drôle, qui allait bientôt devoir se transformer en Peter Pettigrew, petit, brun et insipide. Un grand sacrifice …

— Monsieur Weasley …

« Ah, Dumby prend la parole, s'il ne se laisse pas convaincre, ce sera la fin du monde ! » Mais qu'est-ce qui les avait pris de réveiller en premier Ron ? Sirius aurait été bien plus utile et compréhensif ! Hermione avait pensé (un tout petit moment bien entendu) que l'Impérium pouvait grandement les aider dans cette mission, surtout sur un être aussi borné que le rouquin. Mais bon, les choses étant telles qu'elles l'étaient, Dumbledore présent et impliqué, il était impossible d'utiliser ce sortilège sur les complices récalcitrants … Et le vieux Directeur commença une litanie que la jeune fille lâcha en cours de route, dégoulinant de bienveillance et de promesse de bonheur incommensurable, blablaba, aide, secours, indispensable, amusement, gallions … Heu, attendez, Gallions ? GALLIONS ? Elle manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation. Ce petit égoïste n'allait quand même pas jusqu'à demander de l'argent pour ce rôle ?? Espèce de petite belette narcissique … Elle reprit alors la conversation en cours, bien décidée à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

— Et donc, comme je vous le disais, si Croupton retrouve entièrement la mémoire, avec les dénonciations qui vont avec, il y aura bien évidemment une récompense pour services rendus à la communauté des sorciers.

— Je ne comprends pas. Il n'a pas déjà été interrogé par le Ministère ? Il n'a pas déjà trahi ses alliés à cause du Véritasérum ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de ses connaissances de Mangemort ! Et surtout, qu'on allait le laisser tranquille, le laisser reprendre une vie normale, avec son fils !

« Et sa future femme … » n'osa-t-elle pas ajouter devant ses amis.

Dumbledore, contrairement à son habitude, pris un air sérieux, presque froid, et s'expliqua d'un ton dur.

— Ma chère, le Ministère n'a pas voulu aller plus loin que ce dont ils avaient déjà connaisance. Lucius Malfoy est tombé à cause de sa trop grande influence, qui aurait paru suspecte aux yeux des Aurors. Fudge a mis en place une politique de dissimulation et de mensonge, ce qui fait que la plupart des sorciers pensent que Voldemort a été vaincu, alors qu'il continue de roder avec sa bande de fidèles. Il nous faut ces noms afin de pouvoir anticiper ses actions.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore, le grand Dumbledore, l'altruiste Directeur, un opportuniste ? Il sacrifiait volontiers le bonheur de Harry pour ses propres projets. Bon, c'est vrai, des vies seraient épargnées, des familles reconstituées une fois leurs maris innocentés, mais tout de même ! Et Harry qui ne disait rien, qui semblait approuver ces mesures !

— Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que je préfère voir la guerre se terminer plutôt que de vivre dans un mensonge permanent.

Bien que fortement contre cette opinion, Hermione garda la sienne pour elle. Il allait falloir faire durer le subterfuge le plus longtemps possible, pour lui comme pour elle.

— C'est bon, j'accepte. Après tout, Pettigrew n'a trahi qu'après avoir quitté Poudlard, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Et puis, reformer les Maraudeurs, ça risque d'être plutôt excitant !

« Un petit rat mesquin … Finalement, le rôle ne lui va pas si mal ! »

**xXx**

— Non, non, et non ! Je ne me laisserai pas une fois de plus ridiculiser par Potter et Black, j'ai déjà assez donné toute ma scolarité ! Et vous oubliez ma mission auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si je disparais, vous n'aurez plus d'espion et plus d'information !

Rogue se débattait vainement devant l'entêtement du Directeur de Poudlard. Pas question de retourner à cette époque qu'il avait résolument tenté d'oublier à jamais.

— Et Granger qui va jouer le rôle de Lily, c'est impossible ! Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout, elle est … elle est …

— Parfaite pour ce rôle, Severus. Intelligente, avec du caractère, plutôt jolie, de famille Moldue, brillante à l'école, légèrement calculatrice, et qui plus est reconnue par Croupton ! Je ne manquerai pas d'ajouter que je pense qu'elle attire Harry, tout comme James et Lily … Ou comme vous …

Rogue s'effondra dans le vieux fauteuil du salon, atterré par les propos du Directeur. Affronter de nouveau son pire cauchemar ? Inimaginable ! Quoique …

— Potter sera-t-il en droit de faire avec moi ce que son père prenait plaisir à organiser ? _(Aucun sous entendu pervers :D bien sûr !)_

Dumbledore eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, pendant que Rogue priait silencieusement pour une réponse à la hauteur de ses attentes.

— Huuuum … Sirius va certainement s'en donner à cœur joie, Remus va tenter de l'en empêcher, Harry va suivre son parrain … Oui, fit-il en souriant, ils auront des ennuis si jamais ils tentaient quoique ce soit envers vous ! Bien entendu, je ne garantie pas l'entière certitude d'un éventuel coup fourré …

Il arrêta son monologue, voyant que son interlocuteur réfléchissait à sa proposition.

— Dites moi pourquoi je devrais subir ça …

Le Directeur soupira, dirait-il la vérité ou non ? Parfois un léger doute venait le titiller sur la probité de son maître de potions, mais … Vérité ou pas vérité ? Rogue devait connaître Croupton, il devait savoir … Mais Voldemort ne devait pas savoir, à aucun prix. Le pari était risqué pour lui et Harry : ils pouvaient se retrouver avec deux espions à la solde du Mage Noir à Poudlard. Mais ne rien dire pousserait Rogue à chercher, d'autant plus que Sirius prendrait un malin plaisir à le faire enrager, comme à son habitude. Il faudra le raisonner, pensa le vieux sorcier, songeur. Il se reprit, fixa la future victime des gamineries stupides et malveillantes de quatre jeunes sorciers en herbe.

— Il nous faut des informations que seul Barty Croupton Junior peut nous donner.

Un demi-mensonge, pas de quoi inciter à faire des recherches vers Harry.

— Ah … déclara simplement l'ex-professeur. Croupton Junior … 

Le maître des potions soupira, repensant à Lily, sa Lily, la Lily que Potter lui avait volé, non, qu'il avait offerte à Potter, s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide pour suivre la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il repensa à tous ces instants de bonheur, lorsque la jeune fille était accrochée au bras de Barty Croupton, riant pour un rien, plaisantant de bon cœur avec lui … Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il tenta de les cacher, mais on ne pouvait rien cacher à Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il accepterait, pour Lily, pour son fils, pour le fils de ce Potter.

Le Directeur toussota, le ramenant à la réalité. Il reprit ses esprits, chercha de nouveau un prétexte pour refuser cette mission.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de cette mise en scène pour lui extorquer des informations !

Jouer la carte de l'indignation, parfaite pour dissimuler ses pensées et ses idées à cet instant précis.

Dumbledore soupira, parfaitement conscient du malaise de son espion favori.

— Il y a eu … Une petite complication, en plus de celle de l'effacement de mémoire que je vous ai expliqué …

Rogue leva les sourcils, étonné par le manque de franchise du Directeur, contraire à ses habitudes.

— Disons que … Nous avons découvert, Miss Granger et moi, que Barty Croupton appartenait à la famille de Harry, et donc qu'il est en droit de se considérer comme tuteur !

« Magnifique Albus, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux … Mais qui croirait à ça ? »

— Vous voulez dire que Black n'aurait aucun pouvoir sur l'éducation de son filleul s'il s'avérait que Croupton retrouve la mémoire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux. 

«  Apparemment une personne y croit … Penser à remercier Sirius de s'être acharné sur Severus pendant toute son adolescence. »

— Eh bien … Oui, on peut dire ça ! Alors ? Vous acceptez la proposition ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça …

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel pour la dixième fois depuis son entrée dans le cottage délabré où habitait Severus Rogue.

— J'ai déjà mis toute mon énergie à convaincre les autres, ne me forcez pas à recommencer ma plaidoirie une fois de plus ! Vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir Severus, j'ai besoin de votre aide …

Encore un mensonge, Harry et Hermione n'avaient rien objecté à cette mission, Ron avait été un peu plus difficile à convaincre, quant à Sirius … Il faudra lui annoncer dès que Rogue aura accepté, ainsi il ne pourra plus refuser. Remus Lupin approuvera son choix, comme à son habitude. L'organisation était parfaite …

**xXx**

— QUOI ?? 

Sirius Black avait hurlé pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. La première fois lorsque Dumbledore l'avait libéré du maléfice que les deux jeunes sorciers lui avaient fait avaler par surprise, une seconde fois à l'instant où Harry lui avait déclaré que James Potter n'était pas son père, du moins pas naturel.

— Impossible, tu lui ressembles trop, tu es son portrait craché, tu …

Il s'interrompit en voyant les regards exaspérés que s'échangeaient Hermione et son filleul. Les explications ne se firent pas attendre, le laissant pantois, comme assommé par les révélations de son ancienne meilleure amie.

— Mais alors, qui est ton père ? demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher la panique dans sa voix.

« Tout mais pas ça, pas moi, pas pour la seule fois où l'alcool m'a fait perdre mes moyens (et les siens) ! Oh non, et si c'était ce sale détritus gluant qui la suivait partout ? Servilus ? Non, encore pire ! Quelle horreur, ce déchet gras et visqueux ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas continuer, les larmes bloquaient ses paroles. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au Directeur de Poudlard, qui comprit instantanément ce qu'il devait faire.

— Vous devez le connaître Sirius, Lily est restée avec lui pendant quelques années avant de rencontrer James.

Rencontrer n'était peut être pas le terme le plus judicieux. Supporter serait plus exact.

Sirius réfléchit à nouveau, tentant de se remémorer Lily, la belle Lily, avant que James ne se décide à la harceler de ses assiduités amoureuses. Lily, la petite Moldue, perdue à son premier jour. Il la voyait enfoncer le Choixpeau sur sa tête ébouriffée. Griffondor, comme lui. Mais de Lily entre ces deux instants, il n'avait aucun souvenir précis. Une ou deux réponses soufflées en classe, pendant que Mc Gonnagall avait le dos tourné. Elle ne mangeait pas avec eux, préférant rester avec … Un garçon châtain, un Griffondor également. Sirius fouilla plus profondément dans sa mémoire, inconscient des regards porté sur lui par quatre personnes interloquées de son silence. Oui, un garçon plutôt grand, aux yeux noisette, cheveux mal coiffés, assez intelligent, qui rivalisait avec elle en classe. Ah, quel était son nom ? Il lui échappait, tout comme son visage restait en partie flou.

Il secoua la tête, irrité de ne pas se souvenir précisément de ce jeune homme.

— Pour votre information, lança Dumbledore au milieu d'un silence de mort, il s'agissait de Barty Croupton Junior.

— QUOIII ??

Troisième hurlement de la journée. Enième soupir général de la part des quatre compagnons.

« C'est reparti pour le calmer … Je crois que je vais me déconnecter pour ne pas voir le massacre … Merlin, que d'histoire pour un simple changement de statut … Passez d'ennemi public numéro un à père du Survivant, apparemment c'est pas une chance ! » pensa Hermione en baillant ostensiblement, se préparant à la séance de psychanalyse freudienne du Directeur et aux pleurs continuels de Harry. « Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

**xXx**

Lily était installé contre Barty, en face de Severus, qui les regardait d'un air intensément ironique.

« S'il continue à nous mater comme ça, je jure que je lui lave les cheveux dans la minute ! » estima la jeune fille.

En effet, bien que rajeuni considérablement, les cheveux de Severus Rogue restaient invariablement gras et huileux, comme si la bave d'un énorme chien lui tombait continuellement sur la tête. Barty était profondément endormi sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui repensa aux épreuves qu'il avait du endurer ce dernier mois.

Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que ses parents étaient morts, tués par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et l'avait installé chez des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient découvert cet été. Le Directeur espérait certainement ainsi que le sorcier ne soit pas séduit par le mage Noir, jugea la sorcière. Croupton n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir changé de vie pendant les vacances. Après un mois de récolte intensive d'informations auprès de Sirius, Remus et Rogue, ils étaient tous les trois prêts pour la grande mascarade.

Personne ne leur avait encore adressé la parole, personne ne semblait les avoir reconnu, pas même Seamus, Dean ou Ginny, qu'ils avaient pourtant croisé dans les couloirs du train. Juste un regard étonné, puis admiratif sur Barty de la part de la rouquine. Le Directeur avait annoncé aux Weasley qu'il cachait les trois jeunes sorciers dans un endroit connu de lui seul, afin de les soustraire aux menaces de mort de Vous-Savez-Qui. Un peu radical, mais un léger effacement de mémoire avait eu raison de leur obstination. 

« Jusqu'où devrons nous encore aller pour lui ? » se demanda Hermione, en fixant le beau visage du nouveau père de Harry, sommeillant paisiblement. Elle sourit malgré elle, s'attardant sur les traits espiègles du jeune homme. « Pas un grand sacrifice pour moi, en tout cas … » Un léger doute l'effleura sur les méthodes surprenantes employées par Dumbledore, inhabituelles et bien trop disproportionnées pour une seule personne, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par de l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle entendit des cris dans le couloir.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître quatre jeunes sorciers visiblement surexcités.

— Alors, Servilus ? Toujours privé de shampooing ? déclama Sirius Black, un rictus accroché aux lèvres.

« Et c'est parti pour le spectacle … » soupira Hermione, réveillant Croupton en maugréant.

* * *

_Vos impressions ? R&R !_


	9. ATTENTION, pas de chapitre désolée

**ATTENTION :** **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre** (désolée)

Non pas que je ne **puisse** pas publier, mais je ne **VEUX** pas publier.

**Explication :** Après écriture d'un chapitre, je le fais relire par ma grande **correctrice**, alias « My Sister », qui me permet de juger si oui ou non le chapitre est bon. **Réaction** pour celui-ci ? _« Ouais, bof, c'est plat, les dialogues sont pas terribles, les idées non plus … Je suis déçue … »_

Bon, vous comprenez qu'après une réaction comme ça, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de publier le chapitre !

M'enfin, je vous **promets** un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, je le **JURE** sur la tête de David ! (si c'est pas une promesse ça !)

Encore **désolée** pour mon absence … Justifiée !

Apluche !

* * *

Tiens, je vais en profiter pour faire un tit **sondage** !

Les Questions sont à choix **Multiple**, vous pouvez aussi **ajouter votre idée** si elle ne se trouve pas dans les réponses proposées.  
**  
Question number one :**

_Pensez vous que la relation Barty/Hermione doive continuer dans la suite de l'histoire ?_

a/ Oui

b/ Non

_Si oui :_

c/ L'histoire doit être basée sur cette trame

d/ Barty doit retrouver la mémoire

e/ Hermione devra faire un choix (entre Barty et un autre personnage)

f/ Un des deux pourrait mourir à la fin

_Si non, il faudrait :_

g/ Introduire un nouveau personnage

h/ Recomposer le couple James/Lily ou Severus/Lily

i/ Oublier cette histoire et inventer une nouvelle mission

**- x -**

**Question number two :**

_Avez vous l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas ?_

a/ Oui

b/ Non

_Si oui,_

c/ Trouver une mission

d/ Introduire les Horcruxes

e/ Faire attaquer Poudlard

f/ Malfoy doit jouer un rôle plus important

**- x -**

**Question number three :**

_Les chapitres doivent-ils être plus long, plus complets ?_

a/ Oui, on s'en fiche si la publication est plus longue

b/ Oui, ajoute des descriptions plus importantes

c/ Non, mieux vaut peu de publication et une histoire que rien du tout

d/ Non, mais il faudrait penser à améliorer l'écriture

e/ Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi

**- x -**

**Question number four :**

_Barty doit être :_

a/ Comme dans le film (fou)

b/ Comme dans le livre (romantique)

c/ Comme dans Doctor Who (complétement déjanté)

d/ Comme dans Casanova (pas besoin d'explications, le titre dit tout ! :D)

**- x -**

**Question number five :**

_Comment devrai-je m'améliorer pour être plus connue, et ainsi avoir plus de reviews ?_ (question rédactionnelle XD je me transforme en prof !)

**- x -**

**Question number six :**

_Autres requêtes ?_

**- x -**

**Merci** de répondre, ça m'aidera à avancer dans l'histoire, parce que là, je lâche un peu, je galère à trouver la suite.

**Merci d'avance !**

Smack, **Kiss**, Bsx et tout ce que vous voulez ! :D

* * *


	10. Ch9 : Un peu de fantaisie !

_Coucou ! Alors, je ne vous l'avais pas promis, ce petit chapitre ? Hein ? :D_

_Donc, le voici, le voilà, tout chaud tout beau, tout frais en plus ! Ecrit il y a à peine 30 min !!_

_Alors, quoi de neuf ? Baaah, je prends en compte vos conseils, je suis le cours de ma plume endiablée (lol), je me risque à un nouveau genre pour améliorer la présentation, je regarde Doctor Who en même temps :D, je désespère parce que je n'ai toujours pas reçu Blackpool (ça va faire un mois que les DVD sont commandés, merci Internet !)_

_Réponse aux Reviews ? (ouaaaais, deux ! C'est la fête, champagne pour tout le monde ! XD)_

_Ma chère **perfectiOn-RatEe**, je t'écris pour te remercier de ta gentille review, que tu as eu la bonté d'accorder à un auteur dépressif. Pour te satisfaire, je fais intervenir Barty dans ce chapitre (Arrrr My God ! He is too SEXY for the whole world !!) et je bloque les hormones d'Hermione sur lui ! Pour Noël, je voudrais, si ça t'est possible, un Barty pour moi toute seule, un Barty en chocolat, un Barty gonflable, un Barty canard en plastique, un Barty en épousaille (XD). Merci de me faire parvenir mes cadeaux par la porte d'entrée, la cheminée est bien trop étroite pour les corps._

_Ouaaah, bienvenue à toi, __**lily-jolie/19/** !! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à intéresser une femme de 22 ans, je vais fêter ça ce soir, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !! Merciiii !! Je t'aime !! :D_

_Sur ces entrefaites (admirez le style lol), je vous somme de commencer votre lecture (en gros je vous y oblige ! Bouuh je suis méchante :D) !_

_A pluche !_

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un peu de fantaisie !  
**

* * *

_**- x -**_

**Magazine Sorts et Enchantements, pour Sorcières Douées.**

**Catégorie « Sorts Pratiques »**

_Ecriture :__ Le 'Legillimens Scriptus'_

Envie de garder une trace d'évènements importants ? Pas beaucoup d'imagination pour écrire ? Perte de mémoire fréquentes ? Envie d'impressionner vos amis par votre qualité d'écriture ?

Ce sort est fait pour vous ! '_Legilimens Scriptus'_, prononcé en direction d'une feuille, écrira à votre place toutes vos idées, dans un style personnalisable à l'infini ! Fini les ratures, les pauses dans le récit, les synonymes à chercher, les difficultés à raconter une aventure extraordinaire !

NB : Ce sort ne permet pas de rédiger les devoirs, puisqu'il nécessite une idée claire et précise de ce qu'il faut mettre sur papier.

_**-x-**_

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Dans le compartiment des Préfets, Poudlard Express**_

_**(Ecrit par « Legillimens Scriptus »)**_

Je profite de ce bref instant de solitude où Barty et Rogue, enfin, Severus _(il va falloir que je m'y habitue, il est censé être mon meilleur ami … Beurk, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir …)_ soient partis inspecter (sans leurs baguettes) les compartiments du train, par leur devoir de préfets, ils se doivent de veiller à la bonne conduite des autres élèves. Humf, c'est « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! »

Je me dois de résumer les dernières minutes, après tout, ce n'est que le début d'une longue série qui commence à partir d'aujourd'hui …

Les quatre abrutis sont arrivés dans notre compartiment, avec l'intention plus que manifeste de s'amuser à nos dépends, et surtout à ceux de Rogue, _noooon_, Severus ! _(Je ne m'y habituerai jamais décidemment !)_

Severus _(Yes ! Gagné !)_ est resté muet, à me fixer avec un air narquois qui m'indiquait la suite des opérations, à moi, préfète de Griffondor, c'est-à-dire : « Débrouille toi toute seule ». Merci, Servilus …

En effet, réussir à repousser les attaques puériles de quatre Maraudeurs en goguette et survoltés tient quasiment du miracle. Surtout qu'ils comptaient manifestement sur ma longue amitié avec Harry/James, et surtout sur ma très longue inimitié avec Rogue, _non_, Servilus, _non_ ! Severus pour me forcer à ne pas réagir.

Crétins congénitaux. Comme si je me laissais impressionner, après tout, je suis Lily Evans à présent, plus Hermione Granger !

Bien entendu, Sirius a une expression plus que triomphale sur sa tête mal coiffée. _(Je suis peut être un peu trop énervée pour écrire maintenant … Tant pis !)_ Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une remarque bien sentie qui l'aurait fait retourner dans son wagon pour le restant de ses jours, quand j'entendis :

— Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor …

Je sursaute, bien entendu, surprise par cet ordre qui me paraissait venu d'une autre dimension. Je me retourne, et aperçoit alors Bartemius Croupton Junior, assis confortablement sur la banquette, levant les yeux au ciel sans accorder le moindre regard aux perturbateurs, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une expression d'indifférence étudiée, posée et calme, qui irrite encore plus quatre trublions. Merci, sur six, un possède un cerveau ! Harry ne tient décidément pas de son père, le pauvre.

Assurément, il faut que Sirius réplique, même si pour cela il lui faut aller jusqu'à l'insulte blessante et puérile d'un adolescent en mal d'adrénaline.

— Dis moi, Croupton, on ne t'a pas appris à tenir ton sale petit museau de rat en dehors des affaires des autres ? Ou peut être que ton père était trop occupé à envoyer ses propres amis à Azkaban pour s'occuper de ta petite personne … _(en gros ça devait donner quelque chose comme ça …)_

Et nous avons découvert qu'un cerveau possède également de la répartie, et quelle répartie !

— Peut être que ta mère ne t'a pas suffisamment appris la politesse, trop occupée à torturer ses propres amis sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui … (toujours sans lui adresser le moindre regard.)

Touché, coulé !

_(Quand je me relis, je donne l'impression que tout était au plus calme, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de voir un meurtre se réaliser sous mes yeux qu'à cet instant)_

Jamais Sirius Black n'avait paru dans un tel état de fureur. A mon avis, il en oublie momentanément les raisons de sa présence, de son retour à Poudlard, il en oublie la vérité. _(Je vais m'inscrire en psychologie moldue et sorcière, au Ministère !)_ Il sort sa baguette, la point sur Barty, le visage déformé par la rage. _(Également en LEARN, Lecture, Ecriture, et Approbation de Roman Nouveaux) _

— Ose me répéter cela une seconde fois !

Oui, on se croyait dans un mauvais film américain, ou une série B complètement débile Moldue … Genre Billy the Kid face à Clint Eastwood … Barty soupire bruyamment, et énerve d'autant plus Sirius, je pense que c'était effectivement le but recherché.

— Ma foi, si tu l'as pas compris la première fois, je veux bien te faire cet honneur …

_Crepare Sangre !_

Le sort est parti sans que personne, pas même Sirius ne s'en aperçoive. Une épaisse fumée blanche envahit le compartiment, nous faisant toussoter et crachoter, nous dissimulant dans le brouillard. Une voix moqueuse tranche le silence, vrillant nos tympans, tandis que je remercie la vitesse de réaction de Barty face à un tel sort _(je considère cependant toujours possible de ne pas avoir à détourner un sort par un écran de fumée opaque …)._

— Raté !

Réaction puérile, enfantine. Un ton léger, railleur. Un seul mot foudroyant. Un seul léger mouvement de baguette suffit à dissiper la fumée née du sort de Sirius. L'intérieur du compartiment se dévoile de nouveau, démasquant les visages des occupants _(en l'occurrence ici, nous)._ Severus, toujours assis dans la même position, statufié, les cheveux éternellement graisseux. Remus et Ron, figés dans une stupeur ridicule, effrayés par l'attitude des deux rivaux. Moi, baguette à la main, prête à étouffer le moindre sortilège qui serait lancé entre les deux adversaires. Et Harry, bouche bée, tétanisé par la conduite des adultes comptant le plus à ses yeux, ou tout simplement n'ayant pas encore analysé ce qu'il venait de se passer, comme à son habitude. Les combattants se faisaient face, attendant un tressaillement, un battement de cil de l'autre. Barty, rieur et décontacté. Sirius, froid et déterminé. Personne ne bougeait, personne n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, moi encore moins, je ne suis pas suicidaire, et surtout, Sirius a besoin d'une bonne leçon.

_EXPELLIARMUS !_

Les baguettes s'envolent des mains de leurs propriétaires respectifs, et échouent dans le couloir, aux pieds de …

— Malfoy ?!

Il me semble avoir hurlé à cet instant.

— Enchanté de te revoir, Evans ! Et je ne suis pas encore sourd …

Oui, j'ai vraiment dû hurler.

— Evans ? Qu'est-ce que …

Malfoy ? Evans ? Comment … ? Dumbledore, sale petit … Je fulmine encore intérieurement et extérieurement _(Barty m'a dit que ma couleur tomate allait finir par repousser même James)._ Malfoy ? Ici ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment expliquer ça à Barty, encore un nouveau visage sur un ancien nom ! Et les conséquences sur sa santé, hein ! On s'en fout ? Ce n'est pas un instrument, c'est un être humain, Merlin !

— 40 points en moins pour Griffondor … Et je garde vos baguettes jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard … Maintenant, retournez dans vos compartiments, ou je risque de faire chuter le niveau des sabliers jusqu'à un point de non retour.

Bien dit, finalement Malfoy est plutôt intelligent. _(Ce qu'il y de bien avec un journal, c'est que je peux avouer des choses que je n'oserai jamais sortir en réalité !) (L'inconvénient, c'est que le sort écrit tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête … Raaah encore !)_

Un Sirius rageur traîna un Harry ébahi hors de ma vue, suivi de près par ses deux chiens de garde. Malfoy jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le compartiment, s'arrêtant à peine sur Rogue, dévisagea Barty quelques instants, songeur, puis me fixa intensément, comme pour m'intimer l'ordre de ne rien ajouter. Comme si je pouvais encore ajouter quelque chose à présent. Puis il sortit, prenant soin de laisser bien en vue leurs baguettes qu'il avait rangées dans sa poche.

— Ce cher Lucius est toujours aussi autoritaire et désagréable, les vacances d'été ne l'ont pas amélioré !

Je me détendis. Ainsi Barty avait assimilé Draco comme le père de celui-ci, préfet à son époque. Ouf, un poids en moins …

— Par contre, Potter n'a pas l'air dans son assiette … Il n'a même pas tenté d'assassiner Severus ! Etrange … Peut être que des Elfes de Maison lui ont fait don d'un cerveau !

Barty éclata de rire, et je le suivis, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à intervenir dans cette première affaire. Ça ne serait pas la dernière, malheureusement … Sirius en voulait à Barty de lui avoir volé sa place de tuteur. En effet, Dumbledore avait tout arrangé pour que, une fois leur mission terminée, si tout se passait au mieux, Harry aille vivre avec son vrai père.

_**- x -**_

_**Cottage loué par Sirius Black, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

_**Début du moins d'Août.**_

— Je suis son parrain, ses parents m'ont laissé sa garde, ce n'est pas un père venu d'on ne sait où ; ou plutôt si, un assassin échappé d'Azkaban, qui va me voler ce droit !

— Calmez vous, Sirius, vous n'êtes pas non plus le tuteur idéal ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous aussi vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban ?

— J'étais innocent, pas comme ce sale Mangemort !

— Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours souhaité ?

— Je ne le laisserai jamais avoir Harry, vous m'entendez Dumbledore ? Jamais ! Et ce n'est pas votre mise en scène ridicule qui me fera changer d'avis sur ce traître !

_**- x -**_

L'éclat de ces voix retentissait encore aux oreilles d'Hermione. Apparemment jamais Harry ne réussira à être heureux avec ses parents, qu'ils soient génétiques ou non.

_**- x -**_

**Rapport du Préfet Lucius Malfoy, rédigé dans le Poudlard Express.**

_A l'attention de :_ Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Griffondor.

_Sanctionnés :_ Potter, James ; Black, Sirius ; Croupton, Bartemius

_Motif :_ Duel dans les couloirs du train.

_Sanction requise :_ Retenue

_Commentaire :_ Bien que l'année scolaire n'ait pas encore commencée, un exemple à l'égard du reste des élèves me semble nécessaire afin de faire cesser toute activité magique et illicite à bord d'un train transportant de jeunes élèves. Merci de votre compréhension.

_**- x -**_

**Duels et Défense, Volume cinq **

**(Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard)**

_Article 'Crepare Sangre'_

Sort d'une extrême violence, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'attaque en surnombre. Littéralement, 'Explosion de Sang'.

Vide le corps de son adversaire d'une importante quantité de sang, le laissant ainsi affaibli et incapable de se relever sans soins immédiats.

Fait parti d'une liste de Sortilèges dont l'utilisation est punie par le Magenmagot.

Contre Attaque : '_Flumen Nivus'_, bloque le sort et fait apparaître un écran de fumée vous permettant de vous enfuir (un tel sort mortel ne peut être lancé que par un ennemi déterminé, la fuite est la meilleure solution)

_**- x –**_

**La Gazette du Sorcier**

_Extrait de l'article de Flamina Ortis, journaliste spécialisée dans la Magie Noire._

_Publié début septembre (post rentrée)._

La communauté des Sorciers doit prendre des mesures radicales contre l'invasion de nos contrées par les Strigis, autrement dits Vampires, dont les crimes sanglants jalonnent nos contrées depuis plus de deux mois. On ne mettra pas en doute l'affirmation selon laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui a permis à ces créatures l'entrée en Grande Bretagne, et plus particulièrement, une multiplication alarmante de leur nombre.

On compte à ce jour plus d'une centaine de victimes, choisies pour la plupart parmi les sorciers opposés au Mage Noir, bien que quelques Moldus n'aient pas échappés à cette chasse malsaine.

La prolifération massive des Strigis est rendue aisée par un nouveau sortilège, qui, une fois lancé sur la victime choisie, la transforme à la moindre morsure en un prédateur sanguinaire et assoiffé de sang. Une autre pratique de ces créatures consiste à choisir une famille entière, et de la décimer jusqu'au dernier représentant, laissant ainsi derrière eux un carnage sans précédent.

Au nom de la sécurité des habitants de la Communauté Sorcière de Grande Bretagne, nous demandons au Ministère d'enquêter avec plus de précision sur ce nouveau danger qui menace la vie de tous.

_**- x -**_

* * *


	11. Ch10 : D'amour et d'incompréhension

_Hello ! Bienvenue dans mon monde, un monde où je ne maîtrise pas les personnages, les lieux, le temps et l'espace ! Un univers qui est en train de me gouverner entièrement !_

_Mais laissons de côté ces digressions absurdes et immatérielles … Revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt, à ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai ENFIN réussi à trouver une trame et un synopsis COMPLET pour toute l'histoire !! Ça se fête ! Dans mes bras !! lol (Aucune révélation ne sera faite en dehors de la présence de mon avocat :D)_

_Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Je me suis déclarée Présidente en chef de l'association __Célibataires sans Frontière__, Directrice du Club __C'est toujours mieux chez les autres__ et Grand Gourou (Skippy :D) de la Secte internationalement reconnue __Barty est notre DIeu__ ! Accessoirement, je compte organiser un suicide collectif, si vous voulez y participer, faites le moi savoir ! :D_

_Réponse aux reviews (et je m'acharne à ajouter un 'S' lol)_

_And now, Ladies and Gentlemen,__ let me present you my only support, __**perfectiOn-RatEe**__ !! __(Je t'ai répondue par MP au sujet de ton avatar ! Jte ferai payer la note !! :D) Les Vampires sont un des prétextes de Dumby, j'expliquerai après, tu vas voir, Barty va servir à quelque chose ! lool Je galère à écrire une histoire d'amour alors que je suis en pleine dépression, ne me jette pas de briques parce que je n'ai désespérément pas réussi à écrire un ptit truc bien romantique (ou pervers :D) avec Barty ! Sinon j'ai reçu Blackpool (ENFIN !!) et je me le passe en boucle au lieu de réviser mon BAC, menfin je ne ressens aucune culpabilité ! _

_So, I let you read, have a good time !_

_PS : En ce moment j'écoute en boucle __Don't Stop me Now__ de Queen, en rapport avec une petite vidéo sur Youtube du Docteur (hyper bien faite, les paroles suivent super bien avec les images) (blablaba youtube __/watch?vTyDsHMcHVHE__), j'adore celle réalisée sur __OMG__ de Pink et __No Sleep Tonight__ des Faders ! A voir donc pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !_

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : D'amour et d'incompréhension**

* * *

— Les premières années, derrière moi ! Direction le lac !

Comme tous les ans, Hagrid dirigeait les nouveaux élèves vers le chemin bien particulier qu'ils devaient tous emprunter pour arriver à Poudlard en dernier, au moment de la répartition, ce qui leur évitait d'entendre leur ventre crier famine, ou de sentir leurs jambes se dérober sous le poids du stress. Ou encore de les faire angoisser jusqu'à la fin sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. Merlin seul le sait. Une file de visages terrifiés suivait le géant barbu vers les barques enchantées, se demandant si le calme apparent du lac n'était pas qu'un piège afin de les partager entre les différentes maisons.

Mais revenons à nos principaux protagonistes, que nous avions laissé désarmés pour la plupart, lobotomisés pour l'autre, Peter et Remus n'ayant pas eu un grand rôle dans les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours du voyage. Lily et Barty surveillaient les Griffondors, Severus et Lucius Malfoy les Serpentards, en leurs qualités respectives de Préfets et de Préfet en Chef. Les quatre Maraudeurs se tenaient à l'écart de tous ces Préfets, complotant dès à présent leur prochaine manigance, qui était de toute évidence dirigée vers Barty Croupton Junior, un élu de choix, en plus de toutes les autres victimes auto-désignées, c'est-à-dire, l'ensemble des Serpentards.

De petits groupes s'étaient formés à la sortie du train, regroupés pour la plupart par années et par maisons. On pouvait ainsi apercevoir des Serpentards passablement perdus en l'absence de leur chef, Lucius Malfoy, assimilé par un heureux hasard à Drago Malfoy par Crabbe, Goyle et autres personnages peu recommandables, dont les parents avaient presque tous été envoyés à Azkaban grâce aux aveux (forcés) de Croupton Junior. Les autres illustres géniteurs s'étaient bien évidemment enfuis avec leur maître. Heureusement pour Barty qu'ils ne pouvaient le reconnaître, ou son sort aurait été réglé définitivement dans les secondes qui suivaient. Aucun élève n'adressait de signe ou de sourire particulier aux « intrus » d'une autre époque, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour eux, vu leur situation particulièrement délicate.

Le train se vidait peu à peu, et les calèches partaient vers le château, chargées d'élèves et de leurs bagages. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'apercevoir les créatures chargées du transport, les Sombrals, squelettiques chevaux invisibles aux yeux de ceux qui n'avaient jamais regardé la mort en face. Et parmi ces malheureux élus, se trouvaient …

— Merlin !

Hermione, et, bien évidemment, Harry. L'un par la mort de Cédric Diggory l'année précédente, l'une par le « meurtre » du criminel Moldu accompli cet été. Severus Rogue, par ses activités de Mangemort (repenti). Remus Lupin, par ses proies traquées sous sa monstrueuse forme. Sirius Black, par l'acte meurtrier de Peter Pettigrew un soir de vengeance. Drago Malfoy, par son cruel géniteur. Et …

— Lily ? Comment peux-tu voir les Sombrals ?

Barty Croupton Junior.

— Je … Les Sombrals ?

Vite, fouillage de mémoire express. Sombrals, chevaux, mort … Invention d'excuse rapide et efficace si possible.

— Ma … Grand-mère est morte cet été, j'ai oublié de te le dire, c'est pas important, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ouf, le visage de Barty se détendit, et les muscles de la jeune fille également.

« Mais lui, comment peut-il les voir ? Si sa mémoire a été effacée, pourquoi est-il capable de distinguer de telles créatures ? Lily avait parlé de changement dans sa lettre … Se pourrait-il que … »

— Vite, la dernière calèche est sur le point de partir !

Et Hermione oublia vite ses réflexions tandis qu'elle courait vers leur unique moyen de transport disponible.

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Réponse de :** Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Griffondor

**A :** Lucius Malfoy, Préfet en Chef de Serpentard

Votre remarque a bien été prise en considération. Les élèves mentionnés écoperont sans attente d'une retenue dont je déciderai le lieu, l'heure et la nature en temps voulu.

Cependant, je ne puis retirer des points, comme vous l'avez vous-même justement évoqué, l'année n'ayant pas encoredébuté, les sabliers ne sont pas encore fonctionnels.

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Tableau d'affichage, Hall de Poudlard**

**- Avis du Concierge, Rusard, Argus.**

_Tout élève pris en possession de produits susceptibles de troubler la sérénité et la propreté du château devra s'attendre à de cuisantes représailles de ma part. (cette information est aussi valable pour les fantômes …)_

**- Note à l'attention des élèves de Première Année**

_Tout manquement aux cours non justifié le premier mois sera accompagné d'un voyage initiatique dans la Forêt Interdite._

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Lettre Officielle du Ministère de la Magie****, à l'attention d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.**

**De :** Fudge, Cornélius, Ministre de la Magie

_Londres, Grande Bretagne,_

_20 Août,_

En raison de l'absence de remplacement aux postes de Professeur de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Ministère, selon le décret 'Arthur Finewood' numéro 1436, se voit dans l'obligation d'imposer à l'établissement un choix parmi différents éventuels prétendants aux postes.

Ci-joint les nominations effectuées par le Ministère.

En vous remerciant de votre compréhension, veuillez agréer, monsieur le Directeur, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,

Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

Le silence s'était enfin réalisé dans la Grande Salle, malgré les tentatives intempestives de Sirius, Harry, Fred et Georges, déjà réunis pour la préparation d'une année d'agitation sans précédent dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Dumbledore s'était levé pour déclamer son petit discours habituel, qu'habituellement seule la moitié de la salle daignait écouter. Pourtant, ce soir, les élèves attendaient impatiemment qu'on leur présente les nouveaux professeurs nommés par le Ministère, ainsi qu'il avait été dûment annoncé et ré annoncé dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Poudlard !

Applaudissements épars.

— Je vois que tout le monde est avide de connaître les professeurs de votre nouvelle année scolaire !

Approbation générale, surtout que lesdits professeurs ne se trouvaient pas encore installés à la table des apôtres du Directeur, laissant apparaître deux chaises vides.

— Je suis au regret de vous annoncer la démission de votre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui n'a pas supporté les traitements inhumains subis au cours de l'année passée.

Son regard se posa sur Barty Croupton, qui resta impassible, escomptant comme tant d'autres la suite du discours.

— Le Ministère a eu la bienveillance de nommer à ce poste une demoiselle (léger toussotement), diplômée d'Etat par le Ministre en personne. Je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement Mademoiselle (il appuya sur le mot) Dolorès Ombrage !

Apparition hollywoodienne de l'enseignante, sourires hypocrites et paillettes à volonté, mauvais goût clairement affiché dans son tailleur rose délavé, orgueil suprême et mépris glacial envers les autres 'invités'. Dégoût prononcé de tous les spectateurs. Ecoeurement des professeurs. Dérision du Directeur. Haut-le-cœur des Maraudeurs. _(Tiens, un haiku ! XD Vive les rimes ! I am a poet tonight ! :D)_

— Et aux potions, accueillons chaleureusement pour sa deuxième année à Poudlard, le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart !

Hurlements hystériques des filles. Répulsion encore plus marquée chez les garçons. Regard d'incompréhension totale entre les élèves, et plus particulièrement entre Harry, Ron et Hermione, les rares ayant connu le véritable état de leur nouveau-ex-professeur. Mais le plus amusant restait sans aucun doute possible la tête de leur ex-professeur de potions. Severus Rogue fixait son remplaçant comme s'il avait été le dernier né d'une nouvelle espèce particulièrement repoussante de Scroutts à Pétard, un air contrasté entre le dégoût manifeste, l'envie de meurtre plus que compréhensible et la supériorité ressentie sur cet ersatz d'enseignant. Et McGonagall ressemblait étrangement à Rogue à ce même instant, visiblement Dumbledore ne l'avait pas tenue dans la confidence, ce qui la contrariait d'autant plus.

Le Directeur reprit son petit discours d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir le vacarme de la masse grouillante étudiante qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

— Toute nouvelle modification au règlement sera notée sur le tableau d'affichage situé dans le Hall, vous êtes bien entendu tous invités à respecter anciennes et nouvelles règles.

Le petit tonneau rose ne s'était pas assis, et s'agitait ostensiblement derrière l'orateur, ce qui était accueilli par des froncements de sourcils plus qu'agacés des professeurs, et des sourires narquois de la part des élèves.

— Je vais à présent laisser la parole à Mademoiselle Ombrage, qui meurt clairement d'impatience de vous faire découvrir son point de vue sur la situation de sa nouvelle école.

Ricanements des jumeaux Weasley et des Maraudeurs. Dumbledore qui se permettait des remarques plus que désobligeantes devant l'école entière, c'était du grand spectacle !

— Merci Albus.

Sacrilège ! Cochonnet osait désigner son supérieur par son prénom !

— Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Dolores Ombrage, et je serai votre nouveau professeur cette année.

Applaudissements polis mais très rares, vu que l'information était déjà connue de tous, et que la voix stridente de la speakerine n'appelait pas à une grande considération de leur part.

— Le Ministère tient à vous faire partager sa vision de l'éducation, une vision noble et épurée de tout problème inhérent à votre scolarité.

La moitié de la salle recommençait à manger, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs, un autre quart discutait de choses et d'autres. Un quart des élèves restait donc conscient de la mauvaise rhétorique évidente de l'intervenante, et parmi ce quart, moins d'un tiers comprenait ce que cette allocution annonçait : une intervention du Ministère à Poudlard. Et le porcelet continuait à déblatérer ses propos insipides, passant de la nécessité de réformer l'école à son envie de les voir grandir dans un monde plus qu'utopique. Quand enfin elle se tut, elle découvrit que ses pseudo-auditeurs n'avaient manifestement rien suivi de son discours, et alla s'asseoir, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à toute l'assistance.

— Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu la joie de goûter à nos délicieux mets, bon appétit ! conclut Dumbledore fort à propos.

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Extrait de la Gazette du Sorcier**

**Page huit, entrefilet,**

_Nous annonçons la démission de notre Directeur, Ignotus Wilddle, pour cause de fraudes encore impossibles à révéler au public, et l'établissement de M. Perceval Weasley à la tête du journal._

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Billet de Retenue**

**De :** Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Griffondor

**A l'attention de :** Messieurs Potter, James ; Black, Sirius ; Croupton, Bartemius

**Motif :** En raison de votre attitude irresponsable et dangereuse à l'intérieur même du Poudlard Express, vous êtes céans admis en retenue.

**Nature :** Vous accompagnerez dans la Forêt Interdite tout au long de ce premier mois les élèves de Première Année réfractaires au règlement. Un compte rendu COMMUN détaillé devra être rendu après chaque surveillance.

_(Je prie Monsieur Croupton de bien vouloir faire abstraction de ces petites transgressions au règlement s'il ne veut pas se voir déchu de son poste de Préfet)_

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Extrait du Journal d'Hermione Granger**

**(écrit par 'Legilimens Scriptus')**

_Soir de la Rentrée de Septembre,_

_23h37_

_Dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor._

Ouf, enfin arrivés à l'école, malgré quelques petits débordements dans le train, nous sommes tous entiers et bien portants (même si je n'aurais pas dû avaler autant de pudding au cours du banquet …).

Il faut que je livre mes impressions à propos ce cette rentrée pas comme les autres, afin de m'en souvenir plus tard.

1/ Merlin, cette Ombrage ne me dit rien qui vaille. Elle est trop parfaite pour être honnête, et qui plus est ne dégage comme parfum que de l'antipathie naturelle. Le Ministère l'a faite entrer à Poudlard, il nous faut trouver pourquoi, et surtout l'empêcher de nuire à notre mission. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle découvre la vraie nature de Barty, ou nous sommes définitivement renvoyés, morts, perdus, foutus, fichus, condamnés … Bref,

A SURVEILLER !

2/ Merlin, Lockhart est de retour à Poudlard ! Mais comment a-t-il réussi à guérir de son amnésie totale, et en plus avoir le temps d'apprendre l'art des potions, lui qui ne savait pas comment jeter un sort de base ? Il est trop stupide pour être un espion du Ministère, mais l'Impérium ou le Polynectar se cache peut-être derrière ce retour inattendu.

A CREUSER !

3/ Merlin, Sirius et Harry ont rejoint l'association des Weasley. Je les ai entendu se concerter pour rapprocher et unir leurs différents talents, afin de confectionner quelques bonbons ou objets résolument dangereux et inadmissibles dans l'établissement. Maraudeurs + Jumeaux Weasley Malheur à nous …

A SURVEILLER DE PRES !

4/ Merlin, Barty est beaucoup trop protecteur vis-à-vis de ma petite personne. C'est plutôt agréable, mais s'il faut rencontrer Dumbledore ou bien un des mes 'complices', il faudra qu'il arrête de me suivre partout. Non pas que sa compagnie soit désagréable, mais bon, à ce rythme là, je vais finir par devenir dépendante !

A REGLER !

Ouf, ces différentes tâches mises de côté, je vais enfin pouvoir aller dormir …

(Lavande me jette des regards étranges … Il faudra clarifier ce point dès demain …)

* * *

_**-**_

_**- x -**_

_**-**_

* * *


	12. Ch11 : Ma vie est compliquée

_Coucou ! Enfin de retour !_

_Désolée du retard, mais mon grand père est mort cette semaine, alors pour trouver le temps et l'envie d'écrire, c'était pas génial !_

_Que dire, mis à part que j'ai __**ADORE**__ écrire ce chapitre (certaines scènes vont plaire à certaines :D), qu'il est plutôt __**long**__, et que, malheureusement pour vous, je l'avais __**décoré**__ avec des photos de Daviiiiid suivant les expressions que Barty devrait avoir. (mais le site n'accepte pas les images, désolée !)_

_Merci d'avoir attendu sans m'insulter XD, merci à __**perfectiOn-RatEe**__ de son inconditionnel soutien ! (moi aussi j'aime les Pokémons lol)_

_Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une __**BONNE LECTURE**__ !_

_Hasta la Vista, Baby !_

_PS : Si quelqu'un connaissait les __**sujets **__du BAC cette année, je suis prête à lui payer un voyage autour du monde sans plus attendre ! :D Merci !_

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ma vie est compliquée.**

* * *

« Bon, allez, je lui dis, maintenant ! »

**H**ermione ne se résolvait pas avouer la terrible nouvelle à Barty. Enfin, pas si terrible que ça, d'après elle, juste une petite, minuscule, infime demande d'éloignement de sa part. Mais avec Barty Croupton, ça devenait quasiment mission impossible. Un vrai parcours du combattant.

Résumons la **première** tentative …

_- — Flash-back — -_

_Hermione avait mal dormi cette nuit là, à se demander comment, où et surtout pourquoi elle se devait d'informer Barty de ce problème._

— _Barty ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? En privé … ajouta-t-elle en voyant les oreilles des Maraudeurs se dresser à son annonce._

_Il la regarda, intrigué par ce comportement plus que suspect de la sorcière, elle qui n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins. Il la suivit (dans sa chambre ?? Non non, ne rêvez pas trop ! :D) à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, s'éloignant avec regret du petit déjeuner._

— _Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que …_

— _Laisse moi parler, s'il te plaît, c'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça !_

_Hermione cherchait désespérément ses mots, des mots simples, et pourtant si ardus à prononcer devant lui. Pour ne rien arranger, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, plongeant son regard chocolat sur son visage, la forçant à se concentrer pour ne pas rougir._

— _Il faudrait que … enfin … Le problème, enfin non, pas le problème, mais en fait c'est que …_

— _Oui ?_

_Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, posant ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, qui perdait tous ses moyens à ce contact._

— _Il faudrait que …_

— _Oui ?_

_Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs peaux se frôlaient, Hermione rougissait de plus en plus, et se rapprochait davantage de son soupirant, aspirant à cette caresse familière, presque essentielle à présent._

_Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une demi seconde, puis se lièrent d'un commun accord. Leur étreinte se renforça, et la jeune fille oublia la raison qui les avait éloigné des regards indiscrets._

_- — Fin du Flash Back — -_

Résumons la **deuxième** tentative …

_- — Flash Back — -_

_« Merlin, je n'y arriverais jamais ! Allez, inspire, expire, courage ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »_

_Hermione se dirigea résolument vers l'objet de sa potentielle critique, essayant de rester concentrée sur le but de sa démarche. Sa cible se trouvait à la table des Griffondors, savourant un déjeuner bien mérité après ces deux longues heures d'effort botanique dans les serres du Parc._

_« Concentration, action ! »_

— _Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle de son air le plus sérieux, afin d'éviter les railleries des Maraudeurs, et … oh non, des jumeaux Weasley qui déjeunaient avec eux !_

_« Misère de misère … Je ne m'en sortirai jamais avec de tels abrutis en face de moi … »_

_Toujours le même air innocemment étonné de Barty, à présent rempli d'une minuscule parcelle d'espoir._

— _En privé ?_

_« Ah non, ça ne finira pas comme ce matin ! Niet, nada, nicht, que nenni, finito ! Tu vas voir ! »_

— _Non, c'est pas confidentiel, à ce que je sache._

— _Pas confidentiel ? répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Pas besoin de le cacher aux autres alors ?_

— _Heeeeu, pas spécialement, non ! Ecoute, il faut que …_

_Elle se sentit soudain partir en avant, poussée par elle ne savait quel élève, tombant sur son petit ami qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle essaya de se rétablir, mais finit sa chute … sur les lèvres de Barty. Aux yeux de tous, Lily Evans venait d'embrasser sauvagement son petit-ami sans aucune pudeur dans la Grande Salle._

_Voyons la réaction des nombreux élèves spectateurs malgré eux …_

_Harry, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés, sauce du rosbif dégoulinant sur son tee-shirt, expression d'horreur pure et simple._

_Ron, bouche grande ouverte, laissant apparaître divers morceaux du repas à peine mâchés, expression meurtrière sur son visage décomposé par l'incrédulité._

_Sirius, indigné et pourtant amusé par l'attitude un peu inattendue de la jeune fille._

_Remus, comme à son habitude, calme, décontracté, pas intéressé._

_Fred et Georges Weasley, morts de rire, sourires railleurs aux lèvres, imaginant déjà les représailles sanglantes qu'ils allaient pouvoir inventer._

_Severus, dégoûté, comme à son habitude, quoique légèrement surpris._

_L'immense majorité des filles, intéressées soudain par le jeune sorcier, extrêmement jalouses de la jeune sorcière._

_Dumbledore, goguenard._

_Et le reste de la salle, sans voix devant cet évènement plutôt rare au déjeuner, et assez important pour faire le tour de l'école en terme de ragots juteux._

_« Je me déteste … »_

_- — Fin du Flash Back — -_

Résumons la **troisième** (et dernière à cette heure) tentative …

_- — Flash Back — -_

_« Bon, si la parole ne fonctionne pas, essayons l'écrit, là au moins, il ne pourra pas m'interrompre ! »_

_Lily :__ Barty, il faut qu'on parle !_

_Barty :__ Heeeu, ça peut pas attendre la fin du cours ? _

_Lily :__ NON (catégorique)_

_Barty :__ Ok, vas-y, je te lis ! Au fait, pour ce soir …_

_Lily :__ Attends, je finis d'abord. Tu sais, il y a des fois où …_

_Barty :__ STOP !_

_Lily :__ Comment ça stop ? __Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver !_

_Barty :__ STOOOOP !_

_Lily :__ Non, mais tu te fous de moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui …_

— _Mademoiselle Evans et Monsieur Croupton, deux heures de retenue pour avoir échangé des mots pendant mon cours. J'espérai un peu plus de maturité de votre part._

_« Vieille peau, tu me le payeras, foi d'Hermione Granger ! »_

_- — Fin du Flash Back — -_

Journée difficile pour Hermione Granger, Griffondor, Préfète, petite-amie désormais plus qu'officielle de son collègue masculin, cible de toutes les rumeurs de l'école. Une catastrophe.

Mais cette fois sa résolution était prise. Pas de professeur, pas d'élèves autour, pas de Maraudeurs ou de Weasley dans les parages, pas de sourire narquois sur un visage environnant. Parfait.

**Quatrième** tentative.

— Barty, il faut que je …

— Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller en retenue avec les Premières Années dans la Forêt Interdite, tu te souviens ? J'ai essayé de te le dire ce matin, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de me couper ! A toute à l'heure ! ajouta-t-il en sortant de la salle commune, un dernier baiser volé aux lèvres de la jeune fille à présent totalement désespérée.

« Je suis maudite, c'est certain … »

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

_**Journal d'Hermione Granger**_

_**(écrit à la main)**_

N'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de lancer ce stupide sort d'écriture instantanée.

Ai passé journée catastrophique, cause petit-ami trop entreprenant.

Suis pitoyable sous toutes les coutures.

Ai raté ma quatrième mission de la journée, suis décidément inutile.

Suis risée de toute l'école, merveille des rumeurs et cataloguée comme « perverse à temps plein » (Cf : Pansy Parkinson, devrait se regarder dans un miroir avant d'ouvrir sa gueule de bouledogue accidenté) _(Oui oui, pour les chiens, on dit « Gueule » et non pas « bouche » ! Désolée si je vous ai choquée ! XD)_

Suis beaucoup trop accrochée à Barty pour ne jouer qu'un rôle : vais mettre un terme à cette passion pour le père de mon meilleur ami demain, à la première heure.

_Priorités essentielles pour lendemain :_

**1/** Me cacher.

**2/** Réussir au moins une des quatre missions attribuées la veille.

**3/** Lancer un sort cuisant à Pansy (très cuisant …)

**4/** Interroger Lavande, qui m'a fixée toute la journée comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

**5/** Eviter de mourir … de honte.

Vais me coucher pour oublier cette journée exécrable … Vivement demain (ou peut-être pas justement …)

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

— **D**ebout, Lily ! On va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner !

« Merlin, je veux mourir … Laissez moi encore une heure dans ce lit … »

En effet, Hermione n'avait réussi que très tard à trouver le sommeil, préoccupée par ce qui allait advenir dans les heures qui suivaient, angoissée par ces missions dont elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que dirait Barty de sa proposition.

Lavande la secouait assez fortement pour qu'elle se décide à ouvrir les yeux, pour apercevoir sa camarade de chambre levée, lavée, habillée, et décidée à ce qu'elle fasse la même chose dans les prochaines minutes. Hermione grogna, essaya de remonter la couverture sur sa tête, mais Lavande les arracha brusquement, la laissant grelottante sur le matelas.

— DEBOUT !

« C'est pas difficile de savoir qui va mourir en premier dans cette aventure … »

Hermione se résigna à son sort. Puisqu'il le fallait, autant se lever, et commencer « joyeusement » cette magnifique journée, où, son cerveau a présent parfaitement éveillé, les Griffondors avaient double cours de Potions en compagnie des charmants Serpentards.

« Je sens que ça va être ma journée … Bienvenue en enfer, mademoiselle Granger ! »

**U**ne fois le lavage, habillage, coiffage, parfumage, maquillage, dernier regardage dans le miroir terminés, les deux adolescentes descendirent à la Grande Salle, leurs estomacs leur en laissant difficilement le choix. Bien entendu, tous les regards se posèrent sur Hermione, THE star du jour, à son entrée, et tous les visages prirent un léger masque d'ironie subjective.

« On respire, on sourit, on insulte mentalement tous ces petits abrutis, et on avance comme si de rien n'était. ACTION ! »

Hermione alla donc s'asseoir à la table de ses condisciples _(sans aucun jeu de mots de ma part, bien évidemment … :D)_, souriant d'un air innocent, comme si elle avait totalement oublié les évènements de la veille. Elle chercha son petit ami « officiel » des yeux, mais de Barty Croupton, il n'y avait aucune trace.

« A mon avis il doit encore être au lit, vu la soirée qu'il a dû passer hier … Saleté de McGo, toujours à donner des retenues idiotes et sans raison valable … Bon, d'accord, peut-être un minimum justifiées … »

Elle mangea avec appétit, se forçant à ne pas remarquer les regards que la salle entière lui lançait, comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de déclencher un autre évènement digne d'intérêt pour le restant de leur scolarité. Si seulement elle pouvait tous les tuer d'un seul regard, il ne resterait que quelques survivants dans cette assemblée.

— Lily ?

Hermione releva les yeux à regret de sa tasse de thé abondamment sucré et de son toast beurré avec amour. Lavande. Plus que bavarde au matin. Exaspérante.

— Oui ?

Puisqu'il fallait rester dans cette situation pendant toute une année, autant se montrer aimable et conciliante.

— Je me disais que … En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais …

Hermione lui sourit, à présent totalement familière de cette situation extrêmement difficile à gérer.

— Tu … Tu m'en veux ?

— Heeeu, de quoi devrai-je t'en vouloir ?

Lavande se mordit les lèvres, crispée.

— De ne pas t'avoir répondue pendant les vacances, après m'avoir annoncé que tu sortais enfin avec Barty … Tu sais, c'est pas que je t'en voulais, mais en fait …

— Tu étais jalouse.

Bien qu'Hermione se demandait comment son ex-amie pouvait s'être créé de tels souvenirs, elle avait parfaitement compris la situation.

« Dumbledore, je vous maudis … Mais merci de m'avoir envoyé une amie ! »

— Oui, souffla Lavande sans oser regarder sa voisine.

— Pas grave, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça ! C'est normal, c'est comme si tu m'annonçais que tu sortais avec Remus, toutes les filles en sont folles !

Au cours de nombreuses discussions cet été, la jeune fille avait en effet appris que malgré la beauté et l'omniprésence de James et Sirius, c'étaient les beaux yeux dorés de Remus qui avaient la préférence des adolescentes, pourtant pas assez courageuses pour lui demander un « rendez-vous galant ».

Lavande parut extrêmement soulagée à ces paroles.

— Merci, depuis hier, je ne savais plus quoi faire, vu que tu ne me parlais plus, je me suis dit que …

— Bah, vu ce qui m'est arrivé hier, je n'avais pas trop envie de parler à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est pour lui lancer un sort interdit par le Ministère !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil intrigué des autres Griffondors. Qui pouvait avoir de l'énergie et de la bonne humeur un mardi matin pluvieux, qui plus est une fille dont la réputation sulfureuse avait fait le tour de l'école ?

Elles se dépêchèrent de finir leur repas, conscientes du peu de temps qui leur restait avant le début des cours, même si les Potions n'étaient pas leur matière favorite (et c'était un euphémisme …).

— Je vais prendre des muffins et des toasts pour Barty, il va mourir de faim le pauvre, s'il vient de se lever !

Hermione et sa nouvelle-ex-amie descendirent les escaliers des cachots sans se presser, l'impatience n'étant pas au rendez-vous lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assister à un cours de Lockhart, dont elles avaient fait les frais en deuxième année.

« Etrange de voir que le sort de Dumby a remplacé l'image d'Hermione par celle de Lily pour toutes les années précédentes … Ya pas à dire, ce type est quand même fortiche … »

Les pensées d'Hermione étaient plus franches, plus drôles, plus poussées que celles qu'elle avait eues depuis quatre ans à Poudlard. Elle se sentait libérée dans le rôle de Lily Evans, comme si sa personnalité ne demandait qu'à changer, qu'à évoluer, pour lui montrer à quel point le travail ne faisait pas tout dans la vie. Elle remercia mentalement Lily de lui avoir indirectement permis cette transformation plus que bénéfique.

— Lily !

Barty venait d'apparaître derrière elles, encore essoufflé du trajet qu'il venait de parcourir des dortoirs aux cachots.

« Merlin, il est encore plus beau que d'habitude, avec ces yeux brillants et ses cheveux décoiffés … Merci Lily ! Je te comprends ! »

— Je t'ai pris de quoi manger, espèce de marmotte noctambule ! fit-elle, souriante, en lui tendant ses précieuses vivres.

— C'est pour ça que je t'aime … murmura-t-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, qui la fit rosir de plaisir, et sourire Lavande.

**E**nfin la sonnerie. Les Griffondors entrèrent dans la salle de Potions, cachot maudit administré par Rogue l'an dernier, et s'arrêtèrent net, stupéfiés.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter … »

Rose. Vert. Bleu. Jaune. Des couleurs pastel défrayaient les murs de la salle de classe, comme si une usine de bonbons venait d'exploser à l'intérieur. Des portraits de Lockhart étaient accrochés de part et d'autre : Lockhart devant un chaudron, Lockhart dans la forêt cueillant du tue-loup, Lockhart buvant de la Felix Felicitis, Lockhart corrigeant des copies … Partout où le regard se posait, il ne pouvait échapper au mauvais goût évident du professeur.

— Bonjour !

Une voix enjouée venait de surplomber les rires narquois des élèves.

— Bienvenue dans MA salle de classe ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai aménagé à MA façon !

« Ça tu peux le dire … Erk, ça me donne envie de vomir, toutes ces couleurs fades et insipides ! »

Le pire était sans conteste la tête de Rogue, ne l'oublions pas, élève à Serpentard cette année. Le dégoût pur et simple, et un mépris sans fin s'affichaient sur son visage. Sa main droite s'agitait au dessus de sa baguette, comme si l'envie lui démangeait de lancer au bellâtre un sort plus que cuisant, qui lui aurait fait perdre pas mal de sa fouttue assurance.

— Bien, bien, bien … Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu un petit … accident lors de votre deuxième année, qui ne me revient pas en mémoire, pour ne pas faire de jeu de mots !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dévisagèrent, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Cependant, j'ai réussi à recouvrer une partie de cette précieuse mémoire perdue grâce aux soins des Médicomages, merveilleux médecins, soit dit en passant ! Mais je parle, je parle … Asseyez vous donc !

Les élèves allèrent reprendre leur place habituelle, en évitant de regarder les murs qui semblaient projeter des flashs de Lockhart à tout moment.

— Cette année, j'ai décidé, au vu de la mauvaise entente incompréhensible entre vos deux maisons, de vous placer par binômes opposés.

**QUOI ??**

Protestation générale, bien évidemment ! Lockhart était encore plus fou que la normale ! Griffondors et Serpentards, ensemble ? Impossible !

— Silence !

Apparemment, il avait retrouvé une certaine autorité lors de sa convalescence. Dommage …

— Je vous prie de former vos groupes, et rapidement !

Hermione entendit Sirius murmurer à Harry : « Elle va se mettre avec Servilus, c'est certain ! » Effectivement, c'est ce que Lily Evans aurait fait. Réprimant un soupir, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Severus Rogue, son partenaire pour l'année dans l'art des Potions. Répugnant, avec ses cheveux gras dégoulinant comme du beurre fondu, son allure de chauve-souris malade et ses airs doucereux.

« Positivons. Au moins, je suis sûre de réussir dans cette matière cette année … »

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *


	13. Ch12 : Petits problèmes entre amis

_Hello ! ça fait __**longtemps**__, je saaaiiis, I'm so __**sorry**__ ! Je n'avais aucune inspiration, je n'arrivais pas à avancer …_

_Mais maintenant, c'est __**FINI**__ ! J'ai retrouvé la forme, la détermination, les personnages, enfin bref, la joie de vivre ! :D Et j'ai même réussi à écrire la __**trame**__ de l'histoire ! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Vive moi ! XD_

_Pour la __**chronologie**__, je suis celle de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter (excellent site, on y trouve tout sur les livres , les films, les persos …), donc je reste calquée à la véritable histoire ! Eh oui, je suis moins tordue que je n'y parais ! :D_

_Ah oui, petit __**avertissement**__ tout de même ! Mes personnages, même s'ils sont créés par JK Rowling, m'appartiennent dans cette histoire (surtout Barty, niark niark niark …), donc __**LEUR AGE NE COMPTE PAS**__ ! Normalement, ils devraient tous avoir dans les 15 ans (je crois) amis pour ce que je vais en faire (Mouhahahaha), ils devraient être beaucoup plus âgés ! (Eh oui, mes petits enfants, il y des choses interdites avant un certain âge, ou du moins pas très conseillées ! XD)_

_Classiques, les __**réponses**__ aux reviews ! Oulala, mais j'en ai plus que UNE !! Alléluia ! XD_

_**Diamsley :**__ Merkiiii !! Oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu, tout le monde me le dit XD mais j'assume ! Et puis, c'est pas pire que les fics où Hermione est la copine/fille/sœur/mère de Voldy/Jedusor/Rogue/Sirius ! :D Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bsx !_

_**perfectiOn-RatEe :**__ (maintenant j'arrive à écrire ton pseudo sans hésitation sur les majuscules xD) Non non, ne te sens pas visée pour les reviews anonymes :P je disais ça à tout hasard ! Oui, mes fantasmes sont au plus haut niveau (frâce, ou plutôt à cause, du fait que je me suis faite jetée la semaine dernière T.T) Passer aux choses sérieuses ? MOUHAHAHA elle y pense, j'y pense, il y pense, mais je pense (je pense un peu beaucoup en ce moment XD) que tu vas être extrêmement horrifiée de la suite de l'histoire ! Mais chut, je te laisse désespérer ! :D_

_Et un grand __**MERCI**__ à toux ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, ou dans leurs alertes !!_

_And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the show can go on ! __**Enjoy **__!_

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**** Petits problèmes entre amis.**

* * *

_**- x -**_

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Lundi 8 Septembre**_

Jour noir pour Poudlard. Je n'ai plus besoin d'accomplir ma Première Mission (arbitrairement assignée soit dit en passant, mais revenons au sujet de cette journée … mortelle …).

Aujourd'hui, Dolores Ombrage, notre bonbonnière sur pattes, a été désignée par le plus que suspect Cornelius Fudge …

_Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard._

Nous ne savons pas encore exactement ce que ce titre lui permet de réaliser au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, mais il est à présent clair que le Ministère cherche à contrôler l'école, et ce, sans soucis de discrétion particulière.

Il est également intéressant de noter que ce vieux crapaud a délibérément exaspéré (oups, un euphémisme !) Harry (ou plutôt devrais-je dire James) lors de son cours fictif de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui a valu, a lui comme à Sirius, une semaine de retenue. Retenues desquelles ils ressortent en se tenant la main droite, qui me paraissent anormalement rouges. Ce qui me laisse perplexe, des lignes, même en quantité, ne causent pas une telle douleur (Je suis assez habituée, vu la dimension gargantuesque de mes parchemins). Il faudrait vérifier ce qu'il se passe réellement lors de ces retenues.

Malheureusement, mes relations avec les Maraudeurs sont gelées depuis trois jours, suite à l'imbécillité de R … Severus, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lancer un sort cuisant à Sirius en plein couloir. Acte qui n'a résolument pas plus à la bande, et, étant censée être la meilleure amie de cet abruti graisseux, aucune parole ne m'a été adressée de la part des quatre garçons. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire six, vu l'empressement des Weasleys à se venger sur mon soi-disant meilleur ami.

Quant à Lockhart, j'ai appris par Severus que le Ministère avait proclamé cet été la découverte miraculeuse d'un remède contre le sortilège d'Oubliettes. Affirmation qui me paraît étrange, surtout que cette grande invention est censée avoir vu le jour grâce au soutien de … Thorfinn Rowle, un des nombreux membres du Ministère soupçonné par l'Ordre d'avoir prêté allégeance à Voldemort.

L'Ordre. Le magnifique Ordre du Phénix (quel nom stupide en passant), découvert cet été également, suite à la nécessité de cacher notre identité durant cette année. Très utile, mais peu présent au Ministère, ce qui n'est pas sans causer quelques petits soucis d'informations retardataires.

Vais coucher en tentant d'oublier cette journée exécrable.

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Vendredi 4 Octobre**_

Journée un peu particulière, vu les évènements assez surprenants.

Voilà un mois que la Pseudo « Grande Inquisitrice » de Poudlard a pris ses fonctions, et voilà un mois que je pense sérieusement à commettre différents meurtres. Sur elle, sur Lockhart, sur Severus, sur les Maraudeurs, et sur Lavande, vu sa merveilleuse question aujourd'hui !

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

— Lily !

Lavande courrait vers la jeune sorcière, qui sortait (enfin !) de la bibliothèque après deux heures de laborieux efforts, qui se solderont comme à son habitude, par un Optimal dans à peu près toutes les matières. Ladite Hermione se retourna vers son amie, et s'arrêta généreusement afin que cette dernière puisse reprendre son souffle.

— Un problème ?

Fichue manie de chercher des ennuis partout, surtout là où il n'y en avait pas.

— Noooooon !

Fichue manie de faire traîner les mots, comme si on les comprenait mieux quand on quintuple les voyelles.

— Ouf …

« Pffffiou, j'échappe à la jalousie maladive de l'adolescente amoureuse ! Merci Merlin ! »

En effet, Lavande s'était découvert une soudaine passion pour Sirius Black, Maraudeurs délinquant de son état, et haïssait viscéralement toutes les prétendantes, ou non, approchant à moins de deux mètres de son idole. Ce qui contribuait grandement à l'éloignement volontaire d'Hermione de son amie, que les jérémiades suppliantes à propos d'un espionnage continuel du Très Grand Sirius Black commençaient à énerver sérieusement.

Long moment de silence, grâce auquel elles avançaient pendant que Lavande reprenait son souffle petit à petit.

— Enfin si.

« Aïe. Tout mais pas ça, s'il vous plaît !! »

— J'ai une grande question à te poser.

« Finalement, ça va peut-être être pire … »

— Heeu … Oui, vas-y, no problème !

Tout en bavardant (dans un sens plus que dans l'autre), elles étaient arrivées devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et, par conséquent, devant la Salle Commune des Griffondors. Alors que Hermione se préparait mentalement à s'asseoir devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée, pour attendre Barty, parti en « mission » préfectorale avec des Troisième Année, Lavande le tira brusquement vers les dortoirs, déserts à cette heure.

— Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, de, heeu … confidentiel.

« Merlin, je dois m'attendre à quoi là ? »

Hermione commençait à appréhender sérieusement la question de son amie. Lavande se tordait les mains, sans regarder directement Hermione, fixant un point invisible pour le commun des mortels sur le mur de la chambre.

— En fait … C'est pas que je … Je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais …

Et maintenant, Hermione commençait à vouloir plus que sérieusement frapper Lavande pour qu'enfin elle se décide à parler. Lavande qui prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Enfin elle regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

— Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?

— Pardon ?

« Elle ne me parle pas de ''ça'' quand même … »

Lavande se mordit les lèvres, visiblement plus que honteuse de la stupidité de sa question, qu'elle répéta tout de même.

— Tu sais, est-ce que tu as déjà … couché avec Barty ?

La phrase s'était achevée dans un souffle quasiment inaudible, mais parfaitement compréhensible.

— Heeu … Non, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

« Oui, pourquoi cette question maintenant ? C'est un peu étrange, non ? »

Lavande parut terrifiée de la réponse de son amie, qui, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas la réaction quelque peu excessive de la sorcière habituellement enjouée qui se tenait devant elle.

— Pour rien.

Et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant une Hermione plus que dubitative et éberluée derrière elle.

« Merlin, je suis tombée sur une folle … Au secours ! »

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Vendredi 4 Octobre**_

_**(Suite)**_

Bon, je dois avouer, maintenant que Lavande m'a demandé ça, je me pose des questions.

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle posé cette fichue colle ??

J'aime Barty, c'est certain, il m'aime aussi, enfin, je crois, mais de là à aller aussi vite jusque « là », c'est un peu rapide non ? Mais j'oublie parfois que pour lui, je suis Lily, pas Hermione, et que je suis censée être avec lui depuis plus de trois ans. Galère !!

Et pourquoi a-t-elle pris une tête horrifiée quand je lui ai répondu négativement ? Elle se sent coupable, parce que elle, elle aurait depuis peu … Merlin ! Et je n'ai rien vu, ni quand, ni qui ! Pas Sirius tout de même ?? Argh !! Mais il a quarante ans !! Merlin, Barty aussi !! Je suis maudite …

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

— Lily !

« Décidemment, ça devient une habitude ! »

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Ne pas oublier que ce crétin a fait exploser le chaudron de Severus pas plus tard qu'hier … »

Harry ne parut pas le moins du monde rebuté par le ton sibérien de la voix.

— Tu es plutôt bonne en Sortilèges et Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, non ?

« Et pas que dans ces matières ! »

— Exact ! Et alors ?

Un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Harry, amusé par la réaction de son ancienne amie, qui prenait décidemment son rôle très au sérieux, trop peut-être.

— Tu es d'accord avec nous, continua-t-il en désignant le reste de la bande, (resté à bonne distance pour ne pas subir les foudres de la sorcière en cas de refus catégorique), pour dire que les cours de cette immonde Ombrage nous seraient plus utiles en maternelle que maintenant.

— Bien entendu, mais je ne suis certainement pas la seule, alors accouche Potter, je n'ai pas toute la soirée à te consacrer.

— Bien, votre Seigneurie. Nous avons décidé de créer un groupe de Défense, un vrai, où ne se rejoindraient que les élèves qui seraient décidés à se battre pour de bon. Nous avons besoin de professeurs, et surtout, de l'accord des Préfets, vu que des séances pareilles ne pourront se dérouler dans le calme et l'invisibilité. Alors, partante ?

Hermione réfléchit rapidement. Bien sûr, Ombrage était une sale espionne du Ministère, et la remettre à sa place ne serait pas de refus, surtout que Voldemort pourrait attaquer plus tôt que prévu, vu la position de Barty à Poudlard. D'un autre côté, braver le règlement, risquer de se faire renvoyer et repérer par le Ministère, ça n'était pas une très bonne idée, en vue des risques d'ils encourraient tous de cacher leur identité.

— Allez, Evans, une seule fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais éviter d'obéir aux ordres comme un elfe de maison !

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Black ! cracha la jeune sorcière, les joues empourprées par l'insulte. Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui, j'accepte votre fouttue proposition, même si à mon avis nous allons tous avoir des ennuis à cause d'elle !

— Excellent ! Alors, demain, rendez-vous à 14h à la Tête de Sanglier pour établir une liste des participants. Bonne nuit Evans !

« C'est ça, dégage ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas encore fait ?? »

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Vendredi 4 Octobre**_

_**(Suite)**_

Et me voilà embarquée dans une aventure qui met en péril tout ce que nous avons pu cacher jusqu'à présent ! Je suis maudite, c'est certain !

Et une autre question me taraude : Dois-je en parler à Barty ??

Oui, certainement, afin de ne pas me retrouver seule dans cette galère, et de rapprocher Harry et son père.

Non, certainement pas, si jamais Barty recouvre la mémoire et balance tout à Voldy, ça sera une catastrophe !

Argh, mais que faire ? Oui, non, peut-être ?

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

— Lily !

« Et c'est reparti … Laissez moi manger tranquille ! »

Un rapide coup d'œil à son interlocuteur la fit changer d'avis sur la manière de lui répondre.

— Enfin terminé avec ces imbéciles de Troisième Année ! Franchement, je ne rappelle pas avoir été aussi stupide et inutile, à croire qu'ils ne sont là que pour faire partie du décor !

« Oulala, ça n'a pas dû bien se passer, première fois que je le vois aussi énervé ! »

— Quand je pense qu'un groupe a réussi à se perdre dans la forêt, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient « envie d'explorer l'endroit pour y revenir plus tard » ! Mais quelle bande d'abrutis !

— Tu aurais dû les laisser sur place, ça aurait évité les ennuis qu'ils nous causeront quand ils essayeront d'y aller en douce la nuit.

— Pas besoin, répondit Barty après avoir avalé trois pommes de terre. Ils ont été retrouvés par des centaures, qui les ont pourchassé en hurlant comme des déments ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils retenteront d'expérience !

Hermione éclata de rire, imaginant les gamins terrifiés poursuivis par la cavalerie rugissante.

— Et toi ? Pas trop difficile, cette soirée sans moi ?

— Oh si ! J'ai été harcelée par Lavande et par Potter ! Tiens, au fait, Potter m'a annoncé un truc plutôt intéressant.

Le visage de Barty s'était fermé au nom de son ennemi déclaré.

— Ah oui ? dit-il d'un ton détaché, tout en continuant d'avaler son repas.

« Merlin, vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! »

— Huuum, tu verras bien demain. On a rendez-vous à Pré au Lard demain ! C'est d'accord ?

— Humpf …

Apparemment, l'idée de suivre Harry dans son délire frénétique de revanche contre le Ministère n'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça Barty, qui se laissa toutefois convaincre par l'insistance d'Hermione.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! »

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Samedi 5 Octobre**_

Excellente journée ! Me suis promenée au bras de Barty dans tout Pré au Lard, sans me soucier des remarques et des sourires exagérés des élèves se souvenant de notre brûlant baiser de début d'année, et surtout des regards de jalousie extrême des filles ! Le bonheur !

Bon, pour le recrutement, tout s'est bien passé, les Mauraudeurs et les Weasleys s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pour les avertissements, le bar était plein à craquer, si on ne s'est pas fait repérer, je veux bien me transformer en fouine !

Barty a été exemplaire, pas de remarque humiliante, pas de regard supérieur, un vrai professionnel ! Il a signé comme moi le parchemin, même si le fait de faire équipe avec Harry et Sirius était pour lui une véritable torture. Il est génial !! (Je me sens ridicule quand je parle ainsi …)

Le mieux, c'est quand Harry a demandé où la réunion pourrait se dérouler sans perturbation ou découverte fortuite, et que Barty a tout de suite lancé l'idée de la Salle sur Demande, preuve qu'il avait réfléchi à la question depuis la veille. Je crois qu'il est remonté dans l'estime des Maraudeurs, vu le regard appréciateur que Sirius et Remus lui ont lancé.

Je n'ai pas réussi à reparler à Lavande depuis hier, comme si elle essayait de m'éviter au maximum. Ma pauvre, elle doit être gênée de son aveu imprévu … Je me demande toujours avec qui était-ce … Elle me le dira peut-être un jour, quand elle ira mieux …

* * *

_**-x -**_

* * *

_Et le prochain chapitre va être explosif ! Attendez-vous à un sentiment d'horreur et de déception immense ! :D_


	14. Ch13 : Quand on se réveille

_**Bonjour**__, bonjour !! Les TP du Bac sont la semaine prochaine, donc je ne pense __**pas pouvoir poster**__ avant longtemps l'une ou l'autre de mes fics, désolée ! (Et après, il y a les révisions du bac T.T Pourquoi ??)_

_Alors, question __**scénario**__, j'avais prévenu que ce chapitre allait être __**terrrrrible**__, et … il l'est ! Je sens que quelques uns vont me détester cordialement (oui, oui, je fais des oxymores, oui Madame ! XD), mais que voulez vous ? Mon histoire avance au rythme de mon humeur, et pour l'instant, après être sortie d'un rhume carabiné (alors qu'il faisait 33 degrés à l'extérieur … Cherchez l'erreur !), je suis plongée dans un rythme de révision qui me pompe toute mon énergie, et qui me pousse à la dépression ! Fin bref, le seul moment où je m'échappe de toute cette vie pourrie, c'est quand je lis ou j'écris, alors merci de me lire ! :)_

_Allez, passage aux __**reviews**__ !_

_**Ewilan Potter :**__ Baaaah pour la relation Barty/Harry, ça n'avance pas trop dans mon histoire parce que il va se passer un évènement terrrrrible qui va les rapprocher, mais chut, je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant ! ;)_

_**perfectiOn-RatEe :**__ Je t'aime ! XD Heureusement que t'es là quand même ! Je confirme que THE Doctor House est TEEEEELLEMENT beau que tous les mercredis je reste devant mon écran à baver sur la table pendant qu'il insulte tout le monde ! C'est mon maître de philosophie ! XD Et oui, après avoir vu « LA Without a map », je me dis que David est vraiment mieux depuis qu'il a vieilli ! :D Un peu comme tous les mecs en fait, quarante ans c'est l'âge idéal ! Comme Stéphane Freiss ou Alan Rickman en fait … Menfin, je divague ! ;) Bridget Jones ? Le film qui me servira de modèle plus tard parce que Colin Firth, c'est THE idéal masculin, MON rêve !! (Et également le sosie du type qui m'a lâchement abandonnée il y peu ...) Mais je ne déprime pas, t'inquiète ! De toute façon, les mecs ils sont tous nuls ! XD Sinon, t'es remise de ta maladie dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom ? :D T'as intérêt, parce que si tu meurs, je serais seule au monde, et plus personne pour me laisser des reviews ! Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ! :P Tu as vu les nouveaux épisode du Docteur, avec Donna ? On dirait qu'il a perdu 10 kilos, c'est un peu zarb nan ? Mais il est toujours aussi beau ! Et ce soir, ya pas, à cause de cette p- !?/ d'Eurovision pourrie !! Pfff c'est pas juuuuste !! Bsx_

_J'arrête de parler, __**ENJOY**__ !_

_**PS :**__ J'ai réussi à battre mon précédent record de longueur de chapitre, je suis trop fière ! :D Bsx !_

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**** Quand on se réveille …**

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Samedi 12 Octobre**_

**D**epuis quelques jours, je me sens épiée, espionnée, observée par des personnes dont je n'arrive pas à capter les regards directement. Ça paraît peut-être étrange, mais je vis avec un sentiment de malaise croissant, comme si j'avais réalisé quelque chose dont je ne me rappelle rien, mais qui ne reste pas inconnue pour l'ensemble de l'école.

Comme ces rires que j'entends parfois sur mon passage, ces murmures que j'arrive à capter de temps à autre, ces légers sourires que je crois déceler sur des visages …

Je pense que je suis en train de devenir folle !! Je n'ai plus envie de sortir du dortoir, même plus envie de parler avec mes amis, plus envie de rester avec Barty … J'en reviens à me demander pourquoi je ne partirai pas sans plus attendre loin de cet endroit où ma raison semble s'effondrer …

Mais je serai bien obligée ce soir, d'assister à la première séance de l'A.D., pour prouver à tous que je ne suis pas morte, que je ne suis pas folle, que je suis plus forte qu'eux, que je suis Lily Evans, envers et contre tous ! (Je commence à rentrer un peu trop dans la peau du personnage, c'est tout de même effrayant vu de l'intérieur …)

D'ailleurs, il est bientôt l'heure de partir pour cette fichue Armée de Défense, comme si nos actes pouvaient être utiles, surtout quand on voit les professeurs qui vont nous être attribués, Potter, Black, Weasley … Merci bien !

Mais j'entends Barty qui m'appelle de la salle commune (il n'a pas le droit de monter, saleté d'escalier menant au dortoir des filles !), je dois donc descendre, la mort dans l'âme …

* * *

_**--**_

_**-- x --**_

_**--**_

* * *

— Tu m'as vue quand j'ai lancé le sortilège d'Entrave sur Black ? La tête qu'il a faite !

**H**ermione restait surexcitée de la séance de Défense qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, mais le plus énervé était sans aucun doute Barty, qui s'exclamait dans la Salle Commune, avec des gestes amples à l'italienne, le visage rosi par l'émotion, le souffle court d'avoir tant ri et crié, les cheveux négligemment décoiffés suite à une attaque plus violente que les autres, la cravate de travers, comme une invitation au déshabillage du porteur. Il allait et venait dans la pièce, marchait d'un bout à l'autre rapidement, porté par son excitation notoire, résumait habilement les différents sorts parcourus cette fois-ci, annonçait les prochains dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, critiquait les attitudes de certains, glorifiait celles des autres, riait, souriait, amusait la salle, était admiré par tous.

Ils avaient insonorisé la salle commune pour permettre à la fête de durer toute la nuit, même une fois la séance achevée, les Griffondors ne se résignaient pas à aller bien sagement coucher. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient sorti leur stock de provisions glanées aux cuisines, leurs matériel de farce et attrape, leurs banderoles étincelantes rouge et or, et surtout, leur capacité à apporter la bonne humeur partout où ils pouvaient passer. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les visages souriants, la joie éclatait aux quatre coins de la salle, la fête était à son paroxysme, présidée par les Maraudeurs, érigés par tous en Maîtres incontestés de la rebellion et du courage.

Un Harry ivre s'était drapé d'une cape aux couleurs de Poudlard, sans le vert Serpentard bien évidemment, et semblait sous le charme éclatant de Ginny, preuve que Ron, avachi devant le feu pelotonnant avidement Patricia Stimpson (ivre morte quant à elle), avait beaucoup trop bu pour faire attention à ses petits problèmes familiaux. Sirius draguait Lavande, qui ne se lassait pas de la discussion, tandis que Remus restait à l'écart, observant les scènes et les émotions, gardien silencieux de la dignité toute relative des Maraudeurs.

La musique était forte, bien trop forte pour le cerveau embrumé par le whisky Pur Feu qu'Hermione avait avalé cul sec. Elle se sentait partir, tout en pensant avec un amusement incongru à sa situation qu'elle ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool, et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de refuser ce pari stupide avec Sirius. Son esprit était capable de penser des choses cohérentes, mais ses gestes étaient maladroits, saccadés, lents et imprécis. Elle s'était éloignée dans un fauteuil situé à un coin sombre de la salle, pour ne pas que les autres la découvrent dans un tel état de faiblesse. Le monde bougeait autour d'elle, la pièce tournait, les sons lui arrivaient difformes et biscornus, comme une station de radio qu'on avait du mal à capter. Elle repensait à la séance, mais tout lui apparaissait nager dans une brume irréelle, sans qu'elle réussisse à discerner visages, gestes et mots.

Et soudain il apparut devant elle. Une ombre tout d'abord, aux contours évasés, flous, distants. Puis l'image se décrypta d'elle-même dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Barty. Son Barty. Celui qui attirait l'attention de toutes les filles, celui qui attirait la jalousie de tous les garçons, celui qui attirait tout son être. Elle ne pensait plus à Lily, elle ne pensait plus à la mission, elle ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent, à lui, à elle, à ses sentiments. Toujours incapable de bouger sans sentir le sol tanguer sous ses pieds, elle tenta tout de même un piètre essai afin de se lever du fauteuil. Tentative inutile d'ailleurs. Elle retomba lourdement dans son piège de velours rouge, les yeux dans la vague, qu'elle ferma aussitôt pour ne pas voir à nouveau le tourbillon sans fin qui s'étalait devant elle.

Elle eut soudain la sensation étrange de flotter dans les airs, échappant à la gravité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et discerna le plafond, lointain, comme dans un rêve. En tournant légèrement la tête, son regard rencontra celui de Barty, proche du sien, et comprit qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, la portant vers un lieu plus propice à son ivresse indécente. Elle se débattit faiblement, tentant désespérément de se dégager de cette étreinte, se sentant impuissante et perdue dans les bras de celui à qui elle pensait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa peau, et frissonna à ce contact.

— Ne bouge pas, fais moi confiance, je te conduis là où tu pourras dormir en toute sécurité …

Elle se laissa emporter par ces mots, laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, referma les yeux, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur. Elle eut la sensation de bouger, d'être allongée, d'être au chaud. Elle sourit, soupira de bonheur, et s'endormit dans l'instant.

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

« Aïe, ma tête … »

**H**ermione ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur qu'une lumière trop violente ne vienne faire exploser son crâne en mille morceaux, même si la sensation sans lumière était déjà insupportable. La bouche pâteuse, elle tâta à l'aveuglette autour d'elle, et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit.

« Ouuuh, pas bouger, pas bouger … »

Dès qu'elle effectuait un mouvement, elle avait l'impression que son corps se mettait à tourner sur lui-même, dans un ballet effréné et sans interruption.

« Mmmm, de l'eau, soif … »

Sa gorge était sèche, tout son être appelait à se rendormir, et pourtant son esprit le tenait bien éveillée, et lui indiquait les désagréments qu'elle allait devoir endurer dans les minutes suivantes. Elle entendit un bruit étouffé, lointain, semblant parvenir d'un endroit imaginaire.

— Il va falloir que tu lèves un jour, chérie, sinon on va croire que tu as plongé dans un coma éthylique irréversible !

« Tais toi, trop mal à la tête … »

Elle savait que la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas lui obéir. Elle désirait plus que tout rester dans ce lit, au chaud, même avec un mal de crâne horrible.

— Mmmm … réussit-elle à grogner pour faire fuir l'individu.

— Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, ma pauvre ! Tu as choisi la voix de la souffrance ! lui répondit une voix amusée.

— ARGH !

Elle ouvrit vivement les paupières, cherchant à découvrir la raison de ce grand froid qu'elle ressentait dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Et les referma aussitôt, assommée par la lumière bien trop violente à son goût qui avait grillé les seuls neurones fonctionnels.

— Désolée ! fit une voix qui ne semblait pas désolée du tout, et dont le propriétaire donnait des envies de meurtre à la sorcière.

Elle tâtonna autour d'elle à nouveau, frissonnant à cause du courant d'air glacé qui parcourait son corps. Pas de couverture.

« Enfoiré ! »

Elle entrouvrit les paupières, distingua une forme inconnue devant son visage.

— Allez, Lily, debout, il est déjà deux heures de l'après-midi ! Tout le monde se demande où tu as bien pu passer !

— M'en fous … Veux dormir … bredouilla-t-elle dans un sursaut de lucidité.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, laissant la lumière et les informations pénétrer jusqu'à son cerveau à présent totalement réveillé.

— Oooh, non, recule toi, je vais vomir … Veux pas y aller …

— Lily chérie, j'ai fait mon possible pour te trouver un sort contre la gueule de bois, mais apparemment, les sorciers n'ont jamais résolu ce mystère de la boisson ! Alors il va bien falloir que tu combattes le mal par toi-même, et ça commence tout de suite !

« Gnéé ?? Gueule de bois ? Boisson ? Merlin, la fête hier soir ! »

Les images se remettaient à présent clairement en place s son esprit. L'armée de Défense, la fête, les banderoles, les Maraudeurs, Sirius, le verre de Whisky, le fauteuil et …

— BARTY !

— Oui, oui, je suis là, calme toi ! Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois ?

Elle ouvrit totalement les paupières, et enregistra les nouvelles données immédiatement.

1/ Elle se trouvait dans un lit.

2/ Elle était en chemise.

3/ Ce n'était pas sa chambre.

4/ Un Bartemius Croupton au sourire épanoui se tenait devant elle.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?? »

Lui continuait son petit discours sans s'interrompre devant l'air affolé de la jeune fille.

— En voyant ton état, pardonne moi, ridicule hier soir, je t'ai porté dans un dortoir inoccupé pour le moment. Comme je ne voulais pas te laisser dormir dans ton uniforme, j'ai été chercher une de mes chemises, et je t'ai changée. Jolis sous vêtements, d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Merlin, j'ai trop honte, cachez moi … Je veux mourir !! »

— Mais pour l'instant, il va bien falloir bouger, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve dans le dortoir des garçons, aussi légèrement vêtue !

« Ok, ok … Action, réaction ! Debout ! Oooh, ma tête … »

— J'ai tout de même trouvé ceci, ça devrait t'aider à aller mieux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit sa baguette et prononça _''Doleo Caput Evanesco''_ en face de la jeune fille, qui sentit son mal de tête s'évanouir sur l'instant.

« Je t'aime !! »

— Pour les symptômes secondaires, je ne peux rien faire, malheureusement.

« Quels symptômes secondaires ? »

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Dimanche 13 Octobre**_

**C**her journal, je n'ai pas tardé à découvrir de quels symptômes voulait parler Barty. Je n'en parlerai pas ici, de peur qu'ils reviennent juste parce que j'y pense. Citons tout simplement une envie de vomir perpétuelle, une impression de flotter à chaque pas, un malaise croissant et, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit universelle, une sérieuse envie de massacrer quiconque osait ricaner devant mon état. Je ne boirai plus jamais la moindre goutte d'alcool, promis !

Je vais me recoucher, même s'il n'est que sept heures du soir, mon lit me tend les bras, et je succombe à son appel suppliant !

**PS :** Penser à remercier Barty de son incommensurable générosité à mon égard, et à l'égard des quelques élèves à qui j'ai lancé un sortilège cuisant en début d'après midi. Ne pas oublier !

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

— Lily !

**L**a sorcière ainsi nommée se retourna vivement, surprise d'être interrompue dans son havre de paix favori : la bibliothèque, où elle venait se terrer afin d'oublier l'attitude exécrable de ses camarades pendant la journée.

— Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle fouilla la salle du regard, cherchant à apercevoir un éventuel gêneur qui aurait pu surprendre sa conversation. Personne, bien évidemment, ne connaissait l'entrée de ce sanctuaire, les deux adolescents étaient seuls, même la gardienne du lieu était temporairement absente.

— Sirius ? La prochaine réunion, c'est demain, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu pour me parler ? C'est risqué, si quelqu'un arrive, si Barty arrive …

— Tais toi, et écoute moi.

Sirius semblait bien sérieux, trop sérieux. Il ne souriait pas, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat malicieux. Il regardait Hermione fixement, comme s'il avait peur de sa prochaine réaction.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Où est Harry ? Il va bien ?

— Ecoute moi !

Le ton était hésitant, tremblant. Manifestement mal à l'aise, il se tordait les mains, se forçant à continuer de regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux, même s'il paraissait désireux de s'enfuir au plus vite.

— Ce que je vais te dire … ne va pas te plaire. Pas du tout. Tu m'en voudras peut-être, mais il faut que tu le sache, avant de …

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge sèche. Hermione le fixait à présent avec la même intensité, la panique grandissant en elle, la peur de l'annonce que son interlocuteur ne se décidait pas à lui avouer.

— Jure moi de me croire sur parole.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça tant que tu ne m'as pas clairement dit ce que tu as tant de mal à énoncer !

— Bien, alors, je me suis souvenu.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant l'assentiment dans le regard de la jeune sorcière, et la conviction de son devoir au plus profond de lui-même. Hermione hocha lentement la tête, lui indiquant de continuer son récit.

— Je me suis souvenu de la raison qui avait poussé Lily à quitter Croupton.

— Et quelle était-ce ? Y a-t-il un rapport quelconque avec moi, maintenant ?

Elle se rassurait déjà, pensant que le passé ne pouvait pas se rejouer une seconde fois avec les mêmes actes et dialogues. Tout changeait, tout évoluait dans ce monde, et ce n'est pas parce que le Barty de Lily avait commis une erreur irréparable que son Barty allait forcément la reproduire à l'identique.

Mais Sirius n'était toujours pas décidé à avouer cet acte apparemment infâme.

Une porte claqua, coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Ils sursautèrent, et la jeune fille fit signe à Sirius de dégager rapidement, sans quoi le secret de leur mission serait compromis. Il acquiesça, mais avant de la laisser seule dans le silence angoissant du tombeau livresque, il lui murmura :

— Ne t'accroche pas trop à lui, tu pourrais le regretter plus que tu ne le penses …

Et il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Extrait du journal d'Hermione Granger**

_**Lundi 28 Octobre**_

**J**e me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De jour en jour, j'ai l'impression que de plus en plus de regards se posent sur moi, comme si j'étais le centre d'attention de toute l'école, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'en ai assez, je suis espionnée, je deviens parano, c'est horrible !

Sirius ne m'a pas reparlé depuis la scène de la bibliothèque, et si tout tournait autour de ce secret inavouable ? Et si Barty me cachait quelque chose ? Et si tout le monde savait ce que Sirius a essayé de me dire ? Et si … Et si je devenais totalement cinglée ??

Toutes ces fois où les conversations s'arrêtent quand je passe devant un groupe, toutes ces fois où lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois des élèves qui détournent le regard précipitamment, toutes ces fois où l'on murmure lorsque je traverse la Grande Salle. Je n'arrive même plus à sourire, plus même à Barty. Je me sens vidée de toute énergie, comme si on me volait ma raison et ma volonté de vivre sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre, telle une ombre. Je ne descends plus à la bibliothèque, de peur de rencontrer des regards dans les couloirs. Je ne descends plus manger, de peur de croiser les yeux avec des personnes au courant d'un faisceau de ma vie que j'ignore moi-même. Je voudrais mourir …

Heureusement qu'il est là, qu'il me soutiens, qu'il me regarde encore sans m'accuser, qu'il me parle normalement, qu'il est toujours derrière moi à chaque pas. Je l'aime, plus que je ne le devrais, plus que tout au monde. Et je souffre plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir le voir, de ne plus pouvoir me perdre dans ses yeux noisette, de ne plus pouvoir respirer son parfum si familier, de ne plus avoir la sensation de complicité qui nous avait lié ces derniers temps. Je pourrais mourir pour lui.

Mais il est tard (ouuh, très tard, pauvre de moi !) et ayant sauté plusieurs repas, je commence à avoir TRES faim ! Je vais descendre aux cuisines, avant de mourir d'inanition ! Tant pis si je me fais prendre, je dirai que je faisais une ronde en vue d'une éventuelle sortie clandestine de 4ème année, on me remettra la médaille d'honneur !

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**H**ermione marchait sans bruit dans le couloir, consciente que l'heure n'était pas propice à une ballade nocturne, surtout que le couvre feu avait été établi par cette saleté d'Ombrage. Revenant des cuisines où les elfes de maison avaient été plus qu'enthousiastes d'offrir un repas à une affamée, elle essayait de ne pas se laisser emporter par la douce impression de plénitude qui montait en elle, causée par le remplissage fortuit de son estomac.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, les tableaux semblaient dormir, et la lueur tremblante que projetait sa baguette était plus que suffisante pour retrouver sa route dans le château désert. Elle avançait, seule, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de ces derniers jours, enfin libérée de cette désagréable sensation d'espionnage ininterrompu.

Un léger caquettement se fit entendre derrière elle, se retournant vivement, elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Peeves lui lancer le contenu poisseux d'un chaudron, et sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva recouverte d'une matière nauséabonde et gluante.

— Cadeau Express de Mimi ! Merci qui ?

« Espèce de sale petit … » _(les mots qui suivent ne sauraient être écrits par respect pour la pudeur des enfants qui nous lisent)_

Furieuse, Hermione se tenait toujours au milieu du couloir, recouverte d'une matière dont elle ne voulait pas même penser à la provenance, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu la réflexe de lancer un sort au fantôme pendant qu'elle en avait encore eu le temps.

« Bien … Réfléchis Hermione … Comment vas-tu faire pour éviter de réveiller tout le dortoir dans ton état ? »

Tout en réfléchissant, elle tentait vainement de se débarrasser de la couche putride qui commençait à sécher, et qui se craquelait sur sa peau.

« Programme de demain : aller voir le Baron Sanglant pour laisse entendre que Peeves l'a volontairement insulté devant tous les Griffondors. Représailles sanglantes (c'est le cas de le dire !) en perspective ! Jouissif … Mais pour l'instant, tu es littéralement … dans la merde … » _(excusez l'auteur pour le manque de politesse et les mots qui peuvent être choquants ! XD)_

Les tableaux autour d'elle s'étaient réveillés, et commentaient la scène avec enthousiasme.

« Encore un mot et je brûle toutes les toiles ! La Terre entière m'en veut, c'est pas possible ! »

Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se changer en toute tranquillité, sans que personne n'apprenne sa mésaventure nocturne, ni ne la voit dans cet état pitoyable.

« La Salle de Bains des Préfets ! Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Allez, direction le bain moussant ! »

Fort heureusement, elle n'avait que quelques mètres à faire pour atteindre la salle tant désirée. Elle se réjouissait à l'avance de la sensation de bonheur qu'elle allait éprouver dans les minutes suivantes. Apercevant le tableau gardien de la salle salvatrice, elle prononça la formule magique « Vive le vent », tout en se demandant où le Directeur pouvait trouver des mots de passe aussi stupides.

Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur atteignit son visage, lui coupant le souffle momentanément. La vapeur envahissait toute la salle, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux pour distinguer l'endroit où elle posait les pieds.

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir profiter de la baignoire ! Bon, je vais remonter dans le dortoir, et essayer de ne pas réveiller les autres … Raaah, je suis maudite, c'est certain ! »

Elle se préparait à refermer la porte, quand une pensée subite frappa son esprit. Qui avait accès à cette salle ? Les Préfets. Qui avait la possibilité de venir ce soir dans cette salle ? Les Préfets de Griffondor et de Serpentard, les deux autres maisons possédant leur propre salle de bain spéciale. Elle savait que les représentants de Serpentards étaient en mission avec des élèves de deuxième année pour un voyage à l'étranger. Il n'y avait donc que les Préfets de Griffondor qui avaient accès ce soir à la salle de bains. Elle avait entendu un petit groupe revenir de ce lieu avant d'aller dormir, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison d'y retourner.

Elle repensa soudain à une phrase anodine de Barty.

_Je suis crevé, la Botanique m'a complètement épuisé, je vais me coucher direct !_

Et à une remarque de Parvati dans la minute qui suivait, que son cerveau n'avait pas analysé directement.

_Oh non, désolée les filles, ce soir, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner, je dois réviser ma Botanique, je n'ai pas appris depuis plus d'une semaine !_

« Tu te fais des idées, ma grande, ce sont toutes ces remarques et rumeurs qui te font imaginer des choses … »

Et pourtant, le mot _Botanique_ tournait et retournait son esprit plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. _Botanique_. Mais il n'y avait rien à apprendre, puisque depuis deux semaines, le Professeur Chourave leur faisait cultiver des Coluctines. Pas de cours donc pas de révision, donc excuse bidon. Mais pour cacher quoi exactement ?

« Arrête, tu te fais du mal. Rentre au dortoir, laisse tomber ! Fais lui confiance ! »

Mais une autre petite voix lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre.

« Allez, vérifie, ça ne te coûtera rien ! »

Elle secoua la tête, bien déterminée à ne pas se préoccuper des affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes, ou qui, même si Barty était impliqué, ne devaient certainement pas la concerner directement, sinon il lui en aurait fait part. Mais s'il lui mentait depuis quelques temps déjà ? Et si elle le trouvait dans cette salle de bains ?

« C'est ton petit ami, tu as le droit de vérifier ! Au mieux, tu plongeras avec lui dans un bain moussant ! Au pire … Eh bien … Non, il n'y aura pas de pire ! »

« Si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir confiance en lui, alors tu n'es pas digne de lui ! »

« Oui, mais si c'était vrai, toutes ces rumeurs, l'avertissement de Sirius ? »

« Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher ! »

« Mais … »

La curiosité finit par l'emporter sur la raison. Elle fit demi tour, avançant dans les brumes nébuleuses de la pièce.

Et elle le vit.

Nu.

Elle la vit.

Nue.

Sur les tapis pourpres de la salle.

Enlacés.

Une étreinte qui n'en finissait plus.

Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, et de douleur plus que tout autre chose. La désillusion lui traversait le corps comme un rideau de pluie glacée, effaçant toutes ses convictions, la laissant seule devant ce spectacle grotesque et insupportable, la laissant seule devant le poison violent qui lui étreignait le cœur.

_Seule._

Elle était seule.

Elle faillit glisser, ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, devenues papier et tissu, elle-même transformée en poupée inerte. Le bruit provoqué par sa chute leur fit tourner la tête.

Et il la vit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Il lâcha immédiatement la jeune femme, qui grimaça de douleur au contact du sol, sans pour autant prendre un air d'excuse et de honte.

Il s'avança vers Hermione, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire.

Elle murmura un léger « Non … » qui lui parut son dernier souffle, se releva en tremblant, tourna les talons, et s'enfuit en courant, tandis que lui restait là, pantois incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, de prononcer la moindre parole.

Il était _seul_.

Et il s'était condamné seul.

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *


	15. Ch14 : La vengeance d'une rousse

_Hello ! Désolée pour le retard, mais quand ce n'est pas ma connexion Internet qui bloque, quand ce ne sont pas les vacances qui m'empêchent de publier, c'est le site de Fanfiction qui refuse mes textes ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas accepter le fichier … (ce texte a été écrit il y a à présent un mois -.- merci Fanfiction !)  
_

_Sinon, que dire ? Je suis rentrée de vacances, j'ai écrit le prochain chapitre de « Docteur Who », que je publierai une fois que je l'aurai tapé sur Word, et surtout, je compte bien terminer toutes mes fics avant la rentrée en médecine._

_Donc, attendez vous à une fin proche, plus que quelques chapitres._

_Par contre, je ne peux que remercier ceux qui suivent mon histoire depuis tout ce temps, et qui me soutiennent !_

_Un petit coucou à Sweet. , comme tu étais en anonyme, je ne pouvais pas te répondre directement, désolée ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me pousse à ne pas abandonner ! Et j'espère que à cette heure tu n'as pas encore été assassinée par ton papa, qui me semble bien sévère … :S Bref, un grand MERCI pour tout !!_

_Allez, fi de ces explications vaseuses, ENJOY !_

* * *

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : ****La vengeance d'une rousse.**

Hermione avançait dans le couloir, hagarde. Elle cherchait le chemin de la Salle Commune, ou plutôt, ses pas la portaient sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente. Aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit, aucun geste ne lui paraissait réfléchi. Elle se laissait porter par son inconscient, et cet inconscient la menait droit à la tour d'Astronomie.

Tour plutôt symbolique, puisqu'elle avait recueilli la déclaration la plus impressionnante que Barty lui avait faite. Un saut en balai du haut de celle-ci, sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune fille, quand elle avait compris au dernier moment qu'il dessinait son prénom dans les airs, à l'aide d'une poudre des Sorciers Facétieux. Magnifique.

Un instant de bonheur qui lui semblait à présent risible et absurde. Depuis quand Barty la trompait-il ? Depuis quand les autres étaient au courant ? Car elle comprenait maintenant la signification de ces rires et de ces moqueries incessantes de leur part. Elle avait été ridiculisée.

Et malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait de toute son âme, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne réalisait pas encore la portée de ses actes. Elle s'efforçait d'oublier, de ne pas voir ce qui était pourtant si évident.

Elle pensait à sa mission, cette fouttue mission qui l'avait emplie de joie, et qui à présent la rendait si inutile, si honteuse, si … dérisoire. Elle n'était plus qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, un trophée à l'actif de ce Mangemort pourri jusqu'à la moelle, de cet imbécile qui ne saurait plus jamais se racheter.

Et elle frissonnait en pensant à ce qu'elle aurait accepté de lui, il y a encore si peu de temps. Tout. Elle aurait tout donné pour le garder près d'elle, pour l'aider, pour accomplir cette mission jusqu'au bout. Pour Harry, pour la communauté sorcière, et par-dessus tout, pour elle-même.

Par ce cheminement mental, elle était arrivée en peu de temps à la Tour, sans rencontrer un quelconque visiteur noctambule dans les couloirs, ni aucun professeur rébarbatif sur le règlement intérieur de l'école. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre, entre deux lunettes enchantées, pour respirer l'air frais et délicat du jardin des fleurs qui se tenait juste en dessous. Jardin cultivé par le professeur 

Chourave, quand elle en avait plus qu'assez des créatures florales monstrueuses qui lui servaient de compagnie à chaque cours.

Un léger bruissement derrière elle la fit se retourner. Lucius, ou plutôt Drago, Malfoy se trouvait juste derrière elle, le regard aussi perdu que le sien.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne prononça aucune insulte, ce qui tenait du miracle selon la jeune fille. Il la fixait étrangement, comme si elle n'était qu'une parfaite étrangère à ses yeux.

Un clapotement à la surface du lac leur fit reprendre leurs esprits.

— Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Une envie de suicide à achever ?

Drago Malfoy était revenu, et curieusement, cela soulageait Hermione. Au moins un élément tangible dans sa vie.

— Plutôt une idée de meurtre sur ta petite personne, Malfoy.

— Tu m'espionnes, comme tous les autres ?

Le ton était froid, amer. Apparemment, la trahison du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne garantissait pas l'impunité du côté des « bons » sorciers. Si Malfoy passait son temps à essayer d'échapper à la surveillance de Dumbledore, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre la raison de son humeur massacrante journalière.

— Laisse tomber, Malfoy. Et laisse moi passer, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec toi ce soir. Tu pourrais le regretter …

Hermione laissa planer un doute sur ses dernières paroles, bien qu'elle se savait pertinemment trop faible pour lancer ne serait-ce qu'un simple 'Expelliarmus'. Le moral jouait énormément sur sa réserve de magie.

Mais Drago ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser s'échapper.

— Un problème, Granger ? Potter a essayé de te sauter dessus cette nuit, et tu te sens coupable de l'avoir rejeté, alors que ton petit ami actuel passe son temps à courir après toutes les filles de l'école ? Frustrée ?

Hermione était paralysée. Non pas de douleur, mais de rage. Malfoy était au courant. Malfoy connaissait ces rumeurs. Toute l'école le savait. Tout le monde, sauf elle. Non, Lavande ne devait certainement pas le savoir, Lavande le lui aurait dit …

Merlin … Lavande avait essayé de lui dire. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avec son amie. L'hésitation de cette dernière, la honte qu'elle essayait de dissimuler, la peur dans son regard.

Barty avait dépassé en horreur tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Non, pas Barty. Croupton. Voilà qui le rapprochait de son père. Un salaud, un monstre, un traître. Croupton.

Elle releva la tête, bien décidée à lancer un sort cuisant à cette demi-portion de Malfoy, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il l'avait trahie, certes. Elle en souffrait. Elle voulait se venger, bien entendu. Et quoi de mieux comme vengeance qu'une autre trahison ?

— Malfoy … Drago …

L'autre cilla à l'énoncé de son prénom. Depuis quand cette sang de bourbe se permettait-elle une telle familiarité avec lui ?



— Drago, répéta-t-elle, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Sors avec moi.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata de rire, un rire vulgaire, à l'annonce de la proposition. Au bout de quelques secondes, au bout desquelles il pensait qu'elle se serait enfuie à toutes jambes, il osa jeter un coup d'œil devant lui.

Merlin, elle était encore là, fière, droite, déterminée.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Drago Malfoy eut peur.

_**- x -**_

— Lily ! Lily, regarde-moi ! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie !

Hermione ne daigna même pas se retourner. Depuis le début de la journée, celui-ci passait son temps à tenter de s'excuser. Même les professeurs commençaient à en avoir assez de ces enfantillages.

— Monsieur Croupton, je vous rappelle que vous êtes en plein cours, je vous prierai donc de vous taire, et d'essayer de suivre sans provoquer une émeute à chaque fois que vous regardez Miss Evans ! Vos petits problèmes n'ont rien à faire dans cette salle !

Comme à son habitude, Mc Gonagall avait clairement rétabli la situation, et Hermione lui en était plus que reconnaissante. La journée à peine commencée lui paraissait à présent interminablement longue et désagréable.

— D'ailleurs vous viendrez en retenue dès demain soir, pour vous apprendre à bien vous tenir.

Ouf, un poids en moins sur les épaules. Merci Mc Go ! Et Hermione aurait juré apercevoir un discret clin d'œil de la part de son professeur.

Une fois le cours terminé, les Maraudeurs se regroupèrent autour de la jeune fille, comme elle le leur avait demandé. Respectueux de sa volonté et de sa détermination, aucun d'entre eux ne laissait échapper la moindre remarque sur la situation actuelle.

Le moral d'Hermione n'était pas au plus haut niveau, mais elle tenait le coup, se répétant mentalement son nouveau mantra « Ne pas le tuer devant témoins … », qui lui permettait d'afficher au monde un sourire délicieusement sadique. Et ce malheureux Croupton n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

— Désolée, les gars, le devoir m'appelle.

Sa garde personnelle s'écarta en un éclair, tandis que la sorcière rejoignait Drago Malfoy, qui recherchait par tous les moyens une échappatoire possible à la confrontation. Trop tard, Hermione était déjà sur lui, et l'attrapait par le coude pour l'entraîner loin de la foule.

Si James et Peter portaient une expression passablement dégoutée sur leurs visages, elle ne pouvait en rien égaler le désespoir et le regret qui s'étalaient sur celui de Barty Croupton. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs sur le nouveau couple de Préfets de Poudlard, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, amusée, un air ouvertement moqueur sur le visage.

Et l'on aurait pu penser que la victime de cette affaire se trouvait être Barty Croupton, si les sourires narquois et cruels des élèves qui l'entouraient ne lui étaient pas directement adressés.

En effet, en une demi-journée, tout Poudlard avait été au courant de la trahison et de la conduite du Préfet des Griffondors. Tous se retournaient sur son passage, l'air dégoûté, écœurés par son attitude. Ceux qui la veille se moquaient de Lily Evans avaient pris parti pour elle. Il n'était plus question dans 

toute l'école que de l'affaire Croupton-Evans, ou encore, comme la surnommaient les plus avertis, « la vengeance d'une rousse ».

Et le fait que le grand Lucius Malfoy se retrouva impliqué dans cet imbroglio ne rendait l'affaire que plus intéressante. Tous savaient que la haine entre Griffondors et Serpentards avait souvent poussé à bout Lily Evans, et que Malfoy n'en était pas toujours ressorti sans égratignure, mais que le désir de vengeance de Lily surmonte des années de froide inimitié, cela ne laissait pas indifférent. Poussée à son plus haut niveau, la vendetta de Lily remplissait pour des années les journaux à scandales clandestins de Poudlard.

_**- x –**_

— Miss Evans ?

Hermione se retourna, fronçant les sourcils quand elle reconnut la silhouette ridicule d'Ombrage. Que lui voulait cette imbécile du Ministère, ici, dans la bibliothèque ? Elle se força tout de même à accrocher un grand sourire à ses lèvres, et à prendre un ton ridiculement mièvre pour lui répondre.

— Ouiiii, Professeur ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

Pitoyable. Mais la bonbonnière parut apprécier l'excès de servilité coutumier du personnage. En effet, Hermione appliquait depuis le début de l'année la tactique du « Restons proches de nos ennemis », ce qui se révélait plus que payant vu les notes optimales de la jeune fille.

— En effet, Miss Evans. J'ai besoin de vous. Voulez-vous bien me suivre dans mon bureau ? Il faut que je vous parle de certaines choses qui ne sauraient être abordées … au grand public ! conclut-elle d'une voix de fausset, un immense sourire figé au visage.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui renvoyer au visage son air stupide.

« Courage Hermione ! »

— Mais bien entendu, Professeur, répondit-elle en rangeant ses affaires avec une lenteur prononcée.

Elle la suivit dans les dédales du château, jusqu'à son insupportable bureau rose, où l'on pouvait entendre dès le couloir des miaulements incessants.

— Installez vous, je vous prie, dit-elle en lui tendant une chaise.

Ce qu'Hermione fit avec une bonne humeur forcée. Elle attendit patiemment que l'autre daigne s'asseoir, épousseter son bureau, ranger deux ou trois babioles, rétablir les plis de sa jupe de velours, pour enfin lui accorder son attention.

— Bien, Miss Evans, il me semble que vous pourriez m'aider sur une affaire particulièrement … désagréable pour moi, et le Ministère.

« Aïe, je la sens venir … »

Elle se tut cependant jusqu'à l'énoncé du problème.

— Voyez vous, il serait plus que certain qu'un petit groupe d'élèves prendrait part à des … réunions ayant pour but de renverser le pouvoir établi.

« Et voilà, en plein dans le mille ! »



— Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'est pas question de voir l'autorité de l'école fléchir sous le poids de gamins associables.

« Ben voyons, l'école … Le Ministère et sa clique d'incompétents plutôt ! Pour qui tu te prends, espèce d'arriviste ? »

Le dialogue mental qui se jouait en Hermione lui permettait de contrôler les émotions qu'elle laissait transparaître devant Ombrage. En l'occurrence, l'espionne du Ministère apercevait une expression de pure horreur sur le visage de la jeune fille, teintée d'une volonté d'aider ce pouvoir menacé. Ce qui l'amena sans attendre à inclure la jeune fille dans ses plans.

— Il semblerait que les investigateurs ne seraient autres que les jeunes Potter et Black. Vous êtes Préfète de Griffondor. Vous devez à tout prix vous infiltrer dans leur groupe, et tenter de découvrir leur lieu de réunion, ainsi que les noms des participants. Il en va de la survie de toute la Grande Bretagne !

Résistant à l'envie d'éclater de rire devant cette affirmation totalement absurde, Hermione répondit avec le plus de gravité qu'elle le pouvait :

— Je suis très honorée de me voir choisie pour cette mission, Professeur. Soyez assurée de mon acharnement à découvrir le fond du problème. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Un coup d'œil appréciateur d'Ombrage lui fit comprendre que cette comédie poussée au plus haut niveau du ridicule n'avait pas été vaine. Elle se leva, et sortit du bureau en promettant des rapports complets chaque semaine.

_**- x –**_

— Miss Evans ?

Cette fois-ci, Hermione soupira de façon manifeste. Encore ? Merlin, elle ne pourrait donc jamais terminer son devoir de métamorphose ? Elle se retourna, pour se trouver, stupéfaite, devant Mc Gonagall qui fronçait les sourcils, visiblement vexée de sa réaction.

— Un problème, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton coupable.

— Le Directeur souhaiterait vous voir tout de suite. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-elle assez sèchement.

Et Hermione soupira à nouveau, tout en rangeant ses affaires pour la deuxième fois en une heure.

Elle suivit son professeur jusqu'à la statue marquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, lequel ouvrit le passage après que la formule « Dragibus » eut été prononcée. Apparemment le Directeur avait découvert les sucreries Moldues il y a peu de temps.

Mc Gonagall l'introduit dans le bureau, puis repartit sans attendre le vieillard. Pour la première fois, Hermione put découvrir le magnifique bureau que Harry lui avait tant décrit.

— Miss Granger ? Vous me voyez ravi de cette visite. Un bonbon au citron ?

— Non merci, Professeur, le dîner est dans une demi-heure.

— Bien bien … Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Hermione s'exécuta, n'ayant aucun doute sur sa présence dans ce lieu.

— Je suis au courant de votre petite altercation avec Monsieur Croupton, et j'ose espérer …

Hermione le coupa aussitôt.

— La mission ne sera pas affectée, Professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va juste changer d'orientation pour quelques temps, mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

— Je vous fais confiance, Miss Granger, mais comprenez bien que des gens meurent à cause de notre lenteur à obtenir des informations précises sur ces créatures que Voldemort a lâché dans la nature. Les Strigis se multiplient plus vite que nous le pensions, et sans la mémoire de Monsieur Croupton, il nous est impossible de trouver le remède à cette 'maladie' !

— Je sais, Professeur, nous le savons tous ! prononça-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Mais nous faisons tout notre possible pour trouver la solution. Ce petit … incident devrait nous permettre de nous remettre à flot. Comme il est apparut que cette situation s'était déjà produite auparavant, nous espérons que la mémoire du père de Harry se remettra au plus vite.

— Alors, Miss Granger, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, mis à part bonne chance, et surtout, bon courage pour la suite, dit-il d'une voix douce et compréhensive, ce qui fit entendre à Hermione que le vieux sorcier partageait sa douleur.

— Merci Professeur.

_**- x -**_

* * *


	16. Ch15 : Le début des ennuis

_Me voici, me voilà, toujours heureuse de poster un chapitre pour vous ! :D_

_Si le ton du précédent était dans le « mélodramaticocomique », celui-ci a tendance à verser dans le « pathéticodramaticotragique ». Bref, le ton change, les personnalités changent, on découvre que c'est le début de la fin, et on se demande si la fin ne sera pas encore plus tragique que prévue …_

_Question nouvelles, rien de bien spécial. Mon week-end à Londres s'est fort bien passé, même si je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'apercevoir David Tennant, Hugh Laurie ou encore Colin Firth, ce qui n'empêche que le temps était super, j'ai éloigné la tristement célèbre pluie britannique pour mon plaisir !!_

_Sinon, sur le plan des fics, je pense que celle-ci devrait se terminer sous peu, mais que je vais avoir du mal avec l'autre, car je me rends compte que je n'ai pas abordé des sujets pourtant essentiels au dénouement de l'histoire, ce qui complique un peu la tâche … Mais soyez sans crainte, je survivrai ! XD_

_**Le coin des lecteurs généreux :**_

_**Sweet. :**__ Ok, je ne te laisserai plus de message, parce que je ne suis qu'une pédophile assoiffée de sang qui plus est, et qui est capable de retrouver ta trace malgré les milliards de protection que ton père a dû imposer sur ton ordi ! XD Plus sérieusement, merci du fond du cœur d'être encore là malgré la menace, je dois dire que ça fais vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris n'est pas jeté aux oubliettes par tout le monde ! Pour ce chapitre, pas encore d'Ombrage, mais elle arrive dans le suivant, donc t'as le temps de préparer les munitions ! :D_

_**Zaika :**__ Je sais, j'aurais dû répondre par MP, mais j'avoue que je n'en avais pas le courage sur le coup ! Désolée ! :S Donc, beeeeeen voilà, la suite est postée ! XD J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent ! Bye !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, __**ENJOY !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le début des ennuis**

* * *

— Lily !

Pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de la journée, Barty Croupton Junior entamait sa sempiternelle lamentation au sujet de son acte de trahison. Et comme à son habitude, Hermione ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, consciente des regards indécents posés sur eux. On se serait cru dans un journal à scandales. Pitoyable comme situation.

Par ailleurs, le Préfet n'avait cure de cette observation malsaine. Il continuait à vouloir faire entendre sa voix dans tous les lieux possibles de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire partout où l'on pouvait les entendre. Ce que Hermione ne pouvait pas supporter. Etre prise pour une imbécile (pour rester polie), passe encore, mais être espionnée par la totalité de l'école vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, c'en était trop.

Ce fut pour cela que, à la grande surprise de tous, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, Barty sur ses talons.

Même si elle avait elle-même provoqué cette situation de commérage et de chassé-croisé amoureux stupide, elle ne supportait plus les remarques qu'elle entendait à chaque coin de couloir. Des « traînée » par-ci, des « comportement des plus honteux de la part d'un Préfet » de la part des professeur, à croire que toute l'école s'était donnée le mot pour provoquer son suicide.



« Comme si j'allais leur donner cette satisfaction … Plutôt mourir que mourir ! _**(1)**_ Enfin, je me comprends … »

— Lily !

« Et m!?;/! … Pourquoi il n'est pas resté là bas ?? Galère … »

Hermione se retourna, prête à l'insulter comme habituellement depuis quelques semaines. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut son visage. Pour la première fois depuis leur rupture, elle le regarda dans les yeux, et constata l'étendue du désastre.

A la place du jeune homme rayonnant, aux yeux pétillant d'humour, au teint légèrement hâlé par le soleil au cours de ses nombreuses heures passées dans le parc, elle découvrait un fantôme. Sa peau était presque translucide, privée des couleurs qui le rendaient si attirant. Les prunelles de ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune lumière, comme si la vie était partie à jamais de ce corps.

Et sous ce masque mortuaire, Hermione se surprit à rechercher l'homme qu'elle aimait encore, sans pour autant le redécouvrir. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, et même si sa haine pour lui était encore vivace, elle ne put ressentir que de la pitié et de l'horreur en le voyant réduit à une telle extrémité.

— Lily …

Il se rapprochait d'elle, lentement. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, mais presque inconsciemment, elle reculait à chacun de ses pas. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'au moment où la jeune fille sentit son dos se plaquer contre le mur froid du couloir. A cet instant, elle se ressaisit, et revint à la réalité.

Hermione se figea. Où se trouvait-elle ? Pas dans un des couloirs habituels. Celui-ci était froid, sans trace de tableau ou d'armure, sans ornement sur les murs. De la buée se formait autour de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle respirait, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle comprit que personne ne pourrait les trouver ici. Ils étaient seuls, au beau milieu de nulle part.

— Heu, Barty, peut-être devrions-nous retourner dans la Grande Salle, ici il fait un peu trop froid, et …

— Hermione Granger.

« Oh non. Pas ça. »

— Pardon ?

« Jouer l'incompréhension. Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer. »

— Hermione Granger, répéta Barty, mais cette fois-ci, on pouvait distinguer dans le ton employé une légère teinte ironique.

« Calme toi, il ne faut pas s'emballer, peut-être a-t-il entendu Harry ou Malfoy m'appeler ainsi, ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu crois. Pense à comment sortir d'ici d'abord. Et vite. »

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à plein régime. Lentement, mais surement, la peur s'insinuait dans ses veines telle un poison. Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux vers ce visage autrefois familier, de peur d'y découvrir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus à cet instant : un éclair meurtrier, une folie sans limite. Sa propre fin.

— Personne ne nous trouvera ici. Ce couloir n'existe pas, je l'ai créé moi-même. Et je suis le seul à en connaître l'accès. Et le moyen d'en sortir.

A ces paroles, la baguette d'Hermione siffla dans les airs comme un fouet. Elle avait relevé la tête, et contemplait avec terreur ce qu'elle avait découvert devant elle.



Bartemius Croupton Junior.

Le Mangemort.

La Mage Noir.

L'assassin.

Son funeste exécuteur.

— Depuis quand ? réussit-elle à murmurer, la gorge sèche.

Elle cherchait frénétiquement une solution, une sortie, un sort à lancer. Mais son esprit semblait paralysé, incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il lui retira la baguette des mains. Elle se savait piégée, sans espérer s'en sortir vivante.

Lui eut un petit sourire narquois, qui révéla à la jeune fille à quel point le rêve allait vite tourner au cauchemar.

— Quelques heures à peine. En fait, depuis que mon maître a réussi à me contacter.

« Je suis perdue … »

Une expression démente s'étalait sur le visage de celui qui était resté un adolescent, malgré le retour de sa mémoire.

— Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avoir fait jouer ce rôle ? Pourquoi avoir effacé la mémoire de centaines d'élèves juste pour me garder ici ?

« Une solution, un plan, cherche quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

Hermione s'obstinait à rester muette, espérant retarder ainsi l'heure de sa mise à mort. Si Harry avait découvert leur absence, si Dumbledore avait été alerté, alors un espoir était peut-être permis. Mais pour cela, il fallait éviter d'écourter l'entretien.

— Réponds.

Devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille, Croupton eut une réaction des plus étranges. Il souriait. Et ce sourire terrifia Hermione plus que toute autre vision d'horreur.

— Je me demande ce que dira le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il saura que Harry Potter a perdu sa plus fidèle amie …

Il leva sa baguette, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prononcer le funèbre 'Doloris' …

— Votre fils.

Le geste fut stoppé net. Hermione, qui avait cessé de respirer pendant ces quelques secondes, inspira comme pour la première fois. Elle avait l'impression de renaître.

Barty Croupton la dévisageait sans comprendre. Les traits de son visage ne reflétaient plus aucun signe de démence, mais la plus totale incompréhension. Il avait baissé sa baguette, ce qui avait soulagé Hermione d'un poids énorme.

— Mon … quoi ?

— Harry, votre fils, à vous et à Lily Evans.

Ces simples paroles semblèrent déchirer littéralement son bourreau. Il tomba à genoux, le visage crispé, comme si deux personnalités voulaient prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Les baguettes 

glissèrent de ses mains, et vinrent se déposer aux pieds d'Hermione, qui ne fit cependant pas un geste pour les ramasser, tant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était effroyable.

Les traits du jeune homme n'exprimaient plus que la douleur. Un supplice sans pareil paraissait lui être infligé, pire que tout Doloris au monde. Il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour ne pas entendre le cri déchirant qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Un hurlement surnaturel, inhumain, mais il semblait à Hermione percevoir deux sons distincts, deux plaintes de deux personnes différentes.

Elle secoua la tête, bien décidée à profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour échapper à la mort, et à ce couloir glacial. Elle ramassa les baguettes, marmonna quelques mots qui firent sortir de fines cordes d'argent des bouts de bois. Ces liens s'enroulèrent autour de Barty Croupton, sans qu'il ne fasse preuve d'aucune réaction. Après le martyr qu'il avait vécu, il était tombé dans un état de catatonie placide, et semblait sous l'effet d'un narcotique, ce qui arrangeait les affaires de la jeune sorcière.

« Bon, comment sortir de ce fouttu couloir ? »

_**- x -**_

Hermione avait beau parcourir le couloir en long et en large, elle en revenait au même point, près du corps entravé par les volutes argentées. Pas de porte, pas de fenêtre, pas même une trappe ou une brique pouvant délivrer l'entrée d'un passage secret. Il lui semblait s'être écoulé des heures, ou même des jours. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, et avait une furieuse envie d'achever son prisonnier. Acte impossible à réaliser, si elle voulait sortir vivante de ce trou à rats (inexistants, heureusement).

Elle soupira. Une seule solution s'offrait à elle, pour son plus grand malheur. Réveiller Barty Croupton Junior.

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'a plus de baguette, et il est attaché par trois sorts (trois précautions valent mieux qu'une, ou deux !) »

Mais ce n'était pas une attaque qu'elle craignait le plus. Ce qui la terrifiait, c'était de ne pas savoir à qui elle allait s'adresser lorsqu' « il » se réveillerait. Serait-ce Barty, son Barty, l'adolescent ? Ou serait-ce le Mangemort, le meurtrier, l'espion de Voldemort ?

« Allez, respire un bon coup, et après, on y va … »

Hermione murmura _« Enervatum »_ afin d'annuler le Stupéfix qu'elle s'était résolue à lui lancer lorsqu'il avait commencé à convulser et à hurler comme un aliéné. La vie réapparut sur le visage du jeune homme, sa poitrine se souleva à nouveau.

— Barty ? Tu m'entends ? risqua-t-elle, espérant s'adresser au « bon » Barty Croupton.

Un râle lui répondit. Les paupières tremblèrent pour finalement s'entrouvrir et regarder la jeune fille.

— Je … Pourquoi m'as-tu attaché ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Un soulagement indescriptible envahit Hermione. Enfin, elle retrouvait le Barty qu'elle avait toujours connu. Mais cela ne constituait en aucun cas une solution à son problème. Comment sortir de ce lieu ?

— Barty, est-ce que tu te souviens des dernières heures ? Est-ce que tu te souviens du sort que tu as lancé pour faire apparaître ce couloir ? Réponds, et vite !

Il semblait perdu, hagard. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas la moitié de ce que Hermione lui demandait.

— De …

— Ecoute moi, Barty, écoute moi bien. Tu es … possédé par un Mage Noir, qui s'est servi de ton corps pour nous faire arriver ici.

Mensonge très proche de la vérité, finalement.

— Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, pas de porte, bref, rien pour sortir. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé durant tout ce temps ?

— Mais … Non, je ne sais pas, je …

— REFLECHIS ! Il nous faut sortir d'ici, et vite !

En effet, le froid avait envahi le couloir. Les murs se couvraient de givre, et chaque inspiration leur faisait mal à la poitrine, comme si l'air avait gelé. Les tentatives d'Hermione pour allumer un feu s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec cuisant. Les flammes ou les sorts de chaleur s'évanouissaient sitôt sorti des baguettes. Et la douce somnolence qui s'emparait d'Hermione lui faisait comprendre qu'il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite, sous peine de mourir de froid dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Mais ce Barty là n'était pas capable de l'aider. Et aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, Hermione se résolut à tout faire pour que « l'autre » refasse surface. Elle soupira de dépit.

— Je suis désolée Barty, mais il faut que tu « le » fasse revenir.

— Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler, et …

— Nom de nom, Barty, si tu n'arrives pas à faire resurgir ton double à la noix, on va crever ici, sans que personne ne sache où nous trouver ! Tu comprends ? Alors débrouille toi comme tu peux, je ne sais pas, endors toi, ouvre ton esprit, ou tout autre chose, mais DEPECHE TOI !

Prise de panique, Hermione avait hurlé ces derniers mots à la figure de Barty, qui paraissait terrifié. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

— Hermione Granger.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui prononça ces mots qui avaient précédé sa descente aux enfers.

« SI Lily Evans lui a fait recouvrir ses esprits, alors Hermione Granger devrait rappeler l'autre assassin. »

— Pardon ?

« Perdu, tout est perdu. Nous sommes fichus … »

Des larmes de désespoir coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune fille, et se cristallisaient à la moitié de ses joues, lui picotant affreusement la peau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait totalement impuissante face à une situation qui la dépassait. Tous ces livres, toutes ces recherches, ces heures perdues à la Bibliothèque, une vie recluse et méprisée, tout ça pour rien. Elle allait mourir ici.

_**- x -**_

— Hermione ? Professeur Dumbledore, elle a bougé !

Hermione ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, comme si son cerveau était incapable de confier le moindre ordre à ses muscles. Elle flottait dans un brouillard cotonneux, impuissante, entravée dans chacune de ses pensées. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent légèrement, puis se refermèrent de suite, agressées par la vive lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Le mot « paradis » lui traversa l'esprit, puis elle se concentra sur les bruits autour d'elle.

— Albus, venez vite !



Albus, Dumbledore, professeur. Ces mots lui paraissaient étrangement familiers, appartenant à un rêve peut-être. Pour l'instant, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se rendormir, pour échapper à ce mal de crâne lancinant qui lui serrait la tête comme un étau depuis son réveil.

— Mademoiselle Granger, il faut vous réveiller. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Vous êtes inconsciente depuis trois jours à présent. Vos amis vous ont veillée jour et nuit, guettant votre retour.

Les idées commençaient se remettre en place progressivement. Elle distinguait un couloir, et surtout, ressentait ce froid, cette terrible sensation d'impuissance, ce sentiment de mourir sans pouvoir se battre. Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour faire disparaître ces visions.

Devant elle se tenaient les Maraudeurs, Severus Rogue accompagné de Drago Malfoy, les professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonnagall. Pas de trace de Barty Croupton Junior.

— Où est-il ?

— Dans la salle à côté, sous étroite surveillance des autres professeurs.

— Je suis désolée, je …

— Vous n'êtes pas coupable, en aucune façon. C'est entièrement ma faute. J'ai cru que nous serions alertés de ce retour de « l'autre », sans que personne n'en soit affecté. Mais je n'ai pas imaginé que cela pourrait tourner au drame. Si Harry et Remus n'avaient pas eu l'idée de modifier la carte des Maraudeurs pour vous retrouver, j'aurais été responsable de deux morts de plus.

— Trois, murmura Hermione. Moi, Barty, et …

— Et celui qui avait disparu il y a quelques mois encore.

Personne ne semblait disposé à interrompre l'échange entre Dumbledore et la jeune fille.

— Professeur, ce n'est pas lui. Je veux dire, ils sont deux dans un même corps, et …

— Et ils l'ont toujours été, depuis le début. Bartemius Croupton Junior a toujours été en possession de deux personnalités. Mais une seule pouvait s'exprimer librement. L'autre attendait son heure. Un évènement a dû déclencher son réveil.

— Voldemort ! s'écria Hermione, se redressant brusquement. Il a dit, lui, enfin, l'autre, que son maître l'avait contacté. Voldemort sait qu'il est ici !

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière le Directeur, faisant sursauter tout le petit groupe. Flitwick apparut, affolé.

— Albus, nous avons un problème …

_**- x -**_

_Cf __Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk__, à télécharger en MP3 sur Internet. Délirant !_

* * *


End file.
